Wishing on a Star
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. Jessie is the bitchy superstar. Katie the mild mannered reporter assigned to write a story about her. Katie would rather do something else but is forced to. How would fate bring their hearts together?
1. Newpapers and the Movies

**PG-R (Just to be safe)**

**Author's notes: **

**Italics would either mean thoughts, texts, or written transcripts.**

**Bold Italics would either mean the person is on the other end of the phone or a voice mailbox is speaking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Once and Again. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

**Part I: Newpapers and the Movies**

_Picture this: A girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips, and curves on the right places. She is swaying towards your front door. Breathtaking? Definitely. Imagine she's the newest superstar at the age of twenty one. She's in the cover of every fashion magazine around the world. She was a model to most of the apparels. Lucky? You bet. Now imagine her with her entourage: the bodyguard, the publicist, the manager, her personal… nanny? Oh dear. You have your typical i'm-so-rich-i-can-pay-to-have-your-head. Now people change, we all know that. How this type of person can change is beyond you and me. Now how about we give this girl a name._

_Jessica Sammler._

_Age 21._

_Single and definitely not looking._

_Daughter to Karen and Rick Sammler (divorced)._

_Sister to Eli Sammler._

_Step Daughter to Lily Sammler._

_Step Sister to Grace and Zoe Manning._

_Now did I leave part of her life that is worth mentioning? I suppose I didn't. _

_Talent-wise the girl has everything. She could have won an Emmy if she only chose better people to create films with. I'm not really her biggest fan. But I do wish this American sweetheart could do more. In my eyes, she could. Question is… can she?_

"Katie! Did you finish the last part of your report honey?"

"Yes mom. Just give me five minutes. I'll just save it." Katie yelled back.

Katie Singer.

Age 22.

Single but definitely gay.

Friend to Sarah, Tad, and Russell.

Feature Writer for the Chicago Tribune.

She was under too much pressure from her boss. Assigning her to write the life of Jessica Sammler was the worst task she had in months. She wasn't Jessica's number one fan. She would rather interview a chimp than the latest prima Donna. Clicking the save icon her laptop she quickly stood up only to be startled with a sound from her laptop. It was an alert. She received a message from her good friend Tad.

_Hey Katie! What's up? Heard about the latest assignment. Sucks big-time huh? Anyway the movies she made were slightly cool but she could use more feelings on the kissing scenes. She really needs a tutor on that department if you know what I mean. Well see you soon. Got a job to do. I still need to book us to Hollywood to interview the vixen. Or vampire. I wish you didn't take it. We could have tried Afghanistan instead rather than that bomber._

Tad Pincus.

Age 22.

In a relationship but definitely always on the look out.

Friend to Katie, Sarah, and Russell.

Girls beware.

He is Katie Singer's faithful second-hand. AKA Assistant.

Katie laughed.

"Silly Tad. It was always about the kissing scenes or the love scenes." She shook her head.

Grabbing a few plastic cups from her room, Katie went down to have dinner.

----

"Allen! Where the hell is my can of diet coke!"

Allen Richards

Age 23.

Single but on the look out.

Boys beware.

He is Jessica Sammler's Personal Assistant. AKA Errand Boy.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sammler but the studio ran out. I asked Jose to get you one." Allen apologized sincerely.

"UH! Help these days!" Jessie screamed and threw her hat to the pavement.

Jessica Sammler.

Age 21.

Single but definitely not looking.

The Superstar

Major Bitch on the outside.

Lonely and hurting deep inside.

Everybody beware!

"Jessie… Jessie… Relax. I don't want my star to get all worked up because of a can of diet coke!" August exclaimed.

August Dimitri.

Age 40.

Single and definitely still a virgin.

Has a major crush on Jessie's Step Sister, Grace.

The director Jessie would only work for.

"WELL TELL THEM TO BUY A VENDING MACHINE DAMN IT!" Jessie yelled back furiously earning gasps and murmurs from the rest of the movie crew.

"Duly noted princess. Sarah can you please send a memo to the president about that vending machine. We don't want Jessie to get cranky." August watched as Jessie yelled at a few more people on the way to her trailer.

Sarah Grasso.

Age 22.

In a relationship with Russell.

Friend to Katie and Tad.

August Dimitri's Assistant.

"Alright August. But I don't think our superstar would be less cranky with the vending machine. She'll find other reasons to shout her lungs out. You know how it is." Sarah took down notes while replying.

"Doesn't matter. We need it to boost ourselves anyway. She's a handful as always." August shook his head.

Jessie was now throwing wardrobes from her trailer.

"Beware people. Hurricane Jessie has just entered the studio!" August turned to read the scripts.

They were way better than watching Jessie's tantrums.


	2. Getting to Know Jessica Sammler

**Part II: Getting to Know Jessica Sammler**

Katie got out of her car and went straight to her office. She hurriedly passed by the editor-in-chief's office but found him on her office anyway.

"Russell…" Katie tried to smile and put her bag and laptop on her table.

"Starting to work without passing by my office?" Russell sat at the edge of her table and scanned Katie's work.

Sighing Katie sat down. She was going to hear about details on the interview.

_God damn it…_

_I'd interview BIN LADEN instead of her._

_He's far more interesting!_

"Ok Katie. Your first stop is her childhood neighbourhood. It's in Evanston." Russell tapped Katie's table and stood up.

"Remember Katie, we need her story. They have a grand welcoming for her by next year. WE NEED THIS KATIE!" Russell glared at his star reporter.

"Yes Russell." Katie gave him a mock salute and smiled as he went out of her office.

The door closed and Katie started to work right away. She had photos of Jessica Sammler on her laptop. Russell asked her to choose some of the photographs for the story. She looked at them, one by one. The bitch superstar was flawless outside despite the fact the most people who work with her hate her.

_The long blonde hair… _

_The baby blue eyes…_

Katie searched her files for the folder that Sarah provided her earlier that week. It was all about Jessica Sammler's personal life. She laughed as she read.

_No wonder she's bitchy._

_She never had a boyfriend._

_Who would want to be with her anyway?_

KATIE!

Tad came in out breath. He brought lattes from himself and Katie. It was their daily work routine. Katie's office, Tad with the latte.

"TAD! What's up?" Katie replied obviously unaffected by the sudden entrance of her friend.

"I got the address. Let's go meet Karen Sammler!" Tad tried to sound excited.

"Alright. Let me just finish this." Katie turned closed the current window but stared at the blue eyes one last time.

Standing up she put it in her bag and carried it. Tad handed her a latte. They smiled at each other then it was off to do some field work.

----

CUT!

August yelled. They had just finished the first scene for Jessie's new movie entitled _Runaway with Me_. Grace was the writer for her feature film which of course delighted our very virgin director.

"Finally…" Jessie rolled her eyes moving out of AJ's arms.

AJ Smith.

Age 22.

Single and definitely looking.

Jessie's current love team.

He thinks he's already famous.

He's not actually.

"What's wrong Miss Sammler? Not hot enough for you?" AJ asked.

He flexed his muscles earning giggles from the interns in the studio. Jessie rolled her eyes and took a bottle of mineral water from Allen. She sat down and held her hand out to Allen who gave her a mirror.

"RE-TOUCH!"

Make up artists ran into Jessie's seat but were scared on what to do. Make something she doesn't like, she was sure to scream. Actually, she screams all the time.

----

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs. Sammler. We could reschedule the interview if you like." Katie smiled at Karen while Tad motioned he'll wait in the car.

"Come in. Come in. Today is certainly alright for an interview." Karen put her hand on Katie's shoulder and warmly let her into the house.

Karen Sammler.

Age 45.

Mother to Eli and Jessica Sammler.

Divorced but dating Henry, her physical therapist.

Upon entering, Katie saw pictures of the young Jessie Sammler: Full of life, looks loving and sweet.

_Definitely not the Jessica Sammler in Hollywood._

"She is a sweet girl Miss Singer. I miss her when she's in California for work." Karen sat on the couch and motioned Katie to do the same.

"I'm sure she is Mrs. Sammler. So where was she born?"

"Evanston hospital. She was born on the month of December. That's why we named her Jessica." Karen smiled as she started to reminisce.

"Orange juice?" Karen offered.

"No thanks. Where did she attend high school?" Katie asked tapping on the dining chair.

"Upton Sinclair. Cheese snaps."

"Sure." Katie took her seat and was served with cheese snaps.

"She's a vegetarian. Always watched her diet… Till wait… Never mind." Karen shook her head and made some lemonade.

Katie knew it was something personal but she didn't dare ask about it. Even though Jessica Sammler was someone nobody liked in Hollywood, she would not write anything below the belt. This was work, a feature story. Not another gossip column.

"It's ok Mrs. Sammler. I will only write the truth that you would allow me to." Katie smiled and stood up.

"These are good. Where's your dishwasher?"

"Over there dear."

Katie put the plate on Karen's dishwasher. Looking at the fridge she found a picture of Jessie holding up her ice cream beside her mother.

_What changed you Jessica Sammler?_

_You seemed to be a loving daughter while you were here._


	3. Working Late Night

**Part III: Working Late Night**

Katie rubbed her eyes. She has been trying to come up with the updates for her story for the past three hours. Tad was already asleep on her office couch. Her good friend, latte, was the only thing keeping her awake.

_Jessica Sammler was born in Evanston on the 20th of December. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and pearly white skin: who would have thought she would make Chicago proud in more ways than one? Her parents did._

Katie stopped her was a message from her voicemail box.

Beep! **_Katie this is your mother. You skipped having dinner at home again. Is your job worth than quality time with your family? You should rethink about your profession Katie. It barely pays. It barely has incentives. You work round the clock. It's not helping you Katie._**

Katie shook her head. It was always the topic of discussion: her work. It wasn't good enough for her mother. Working for her friend, Russell didn't help either. It made her mother think it won't make her grow up and be more responsible. Katie didn't really mind her mother's outbursts. It was what she loved. Drinking her last cup of latte, she began to type again.

_Growing up, Jessie was your typical schoolgirl. Good grades, good friends: life was perfect. She was loved by everyone and she made them proud._

_Attending Upton Sinclair was her seed to acting. She played the role of Phoebe in their version of Shakespeare's 'As You Like It.' She did it alongside Grace Manning, her Step Sister: the current head writer of her movie 'Runaway with Me.'_

_It wasn't known that Jessica Sammler can sing. She actually did one year in Music school before proceeding to study acting. At the tender age of 17, she was already an overachiever. After a few more years, she is now the force to reckon with in Hollywood._

"I have to rewrite this again…" Katie stretched her arm then checked her instant messages. She had one. She smiled and began to reply. (Katie's screen name is Billie Fan)

_Baby Blue: Hi! Still Awake I see. Work?_

_Billie Fan: Yeah working. How are you?_

_Baby Blue: Good. Been busy too. :)_

_Billie Fan: Guess work caught up with us…_

_Baby Blue: Uhum… :)_

_Billie Fan: I was wondering… I'm going to Hollywood next week. Maybe we could meet and have coffee?_

_Baby Blue: Really? No kidding? I have to check. I might have work. But I'll make time. Can't wait to meet you… :)_

_Billie Fan: Same here. :)_

_Baby Blue: Hey… It's late… Get some sleep… I'll see you soon…_

_Billie Fan: Alright. Get some rest too. Bye!_

Katie stared at her screen with a smile on her face.

----

"Grace! Have you checked on Jessie lately? Karen said she hasn't called yet." Lily yelled from the kitchen.

Lily Sammler.

Age 45.

Mother to Grace and Zoe Manning.

Divorced but is now married to Rick Sammler.

"No mom. Don't worry. She said she'll come this year for the holidays." Grace yelled back.

Grace Manning.

Age 22.

Single.

Jessie's head writer.

Secretly in love with Eli Sammler.

"Maybe we should help Karen shop for those veggies Jessie always loved. I mean who knows how long she will be able to come back again!"

"I'll take note mom. I have to fly there next week. She told me she wants revisions."

"Alright honey. ZOE! Don't touch the cheese!" Lily yelled at a giggling girl.

----

Jessie went out of the balcony in her Hollywood Condominium. She stared at the lovely lights that gave way to the glamour which was Hollywood.

_It was always about what they want you to be…_

_Not who you really are…_

_You just have to pretend…_

_So you just have to hide what you really feel…_

Jessie sighed and stared at the stars.

_Someday…_

_Maybe I don't have to hide anymore…_

The wind breezed and lifted Jessie's golden hair gently. The superstar… The bitch… The girl who had everything… The overachiever… The talented Jessica Sammler… Has genuine tears in her eyes flowing effortlessly... She was alone in her posh condo. She missed her hometown… Her family. She was lonely. And this was who she was.


	4. Trip to Hollywood

**Part IV: Trip to Hollywood **

It was a busy day at the airport. Tad and Katie were making their way through the crowd. The Christmas rush is in the air making traveling a little difficult. There were a lot of people still trying to get home for the holidays.

"Tad! That's our flight. Let's go!" Katie turned and found her friend drooling over women in the airport.

"TAD!" Katie yelled and giggled.

"Oh yeah coming Katie!" Tad yelled back and walked towards Katie.

The brunette shook her head laughing at her friend.

_Some things never changed…_

----

Jessie woke up with a headache. She had been crying all night being homesick and lonely. Standing up she took her robe beside her nightstand and walked towards the kitchen. She took milk and cereals and started to eat breakfast.

RING! RING!

"Hello?"

**_Miss Sammler, its Allen. Mr. Dimitri said shooting is cancelled till your step sister looks into the script. And Miss Joanna said there's a reporter from Chicago who would be in the luncheon tomorrow. _**

"Allen… How… Many… Times… Have… I told… DON'T CALL ME BEFORE TEN!" Jessie screamed on the phone.

**_I'm sorry Miss Sammler. So sorry… _**

"Better NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Jessie hanged the phone.

----

"Thank you." Katie smiled at the stewardess who helped them find their seat.

Katie and Tad were seated beside each other. She was supposed to sit near the window. But Tad took the seat and Katie was fine with it. Katie began to read her book as the Captain announced a few reminders.

"I loved reading that…" She heard a voice say.

Katie turned to look at the person who owed the voice who was just right across the aisle.

"Grace Manning?" Katie furrowed her brows.

"Yes. And you are?" Grace extended her hand to shake Katie's.

"Katie Singer. Donne's number one fan." Shaking her hand.

"I see. I am too. I read your work by the way. Definitely entertaining."

"Oh… Turtles are entertaining?"

"Not just the turtles."

Katie beamed.

"I'm going to interview your step sister tomorrow."

"Really? I was sure she scared every reporter that ever tried."

"Well I'm Katie Singer. I do everything to write the story." Katie grinned.

"Good luck then Miss Singer." Grace laughed in her seat.

----

Jessie arrived home stressed, utterly tired, and still depressed. Sitting down on her desk she turned her computer on. Her friend wasn't online. But she found an email.

_We may not see or know each other that well… _

_And although we only have spent so little time talking… _

_I want you to know I'm thankful for those little things… _

_Because those little things always remind me… _

_That somewhere beyond the walls of this place where I am in… _

_I have you… _

_And just to let you know… _

_You have me too… _

Jessie rested her back on her seat. For the first time in the whole day, she smiled.

----

The next day Katie and Tad were on their way to a certain restaurant Jessica Sammler's manager had told them. Katie was hoping to finish the interview today.

"Tad are you sure this is the place?"

"Yup. Hey I'm going to pick up some stuff for your brothers. They told me to buy them souvenirs. I think you told them a big no." Tad laughed.

Katie gave him a playful nudge then went towards her seat. Suddenly, there was a blonde who entered the restaurant. And surprisingly, things went into slow motion. The blonde flipped her hair and revealed her bright blue eyes. Katie was caught with her mouth open.

"Katie Singer?"

Katie nodded.

"Jessica Sammler. Just to remind you, I'm doing this for the people of Chicago. I will answer the questions I feel like answering."

Katie nodded again.

_She's better looking in real life compared to the movies… _

_Or pictures… _

_And what's up with the slow motion when she flips her hair... _

Katie shook her head and took her notepad out. She was about to speak when Jessie took her phone out apparently pissed.

**_I'm sorry Miss Sammler but your step sister arrived in the studio and Mr. Dimitri wants to start away._**

"ALLEN! Call Mark! And tell DIMITRI TO WAIT!" Jessie screamed standing up.

"I'm sorry Miss Singer. But I need to reschedule this interview. Work calls."

"But I'm only here for two days." Katie said trying to stop Jessie.

"That's not my problem. Call my assistant to reschedule." Jessie threw Katie Allen's card and got into her limo.

"Wow…" Stunned Katie watched Jessie's limo drive off.


	5. Katie Singer: Movie Star

**Part V: Katie Singer: Movie Star**

Katie stood gawking in front of the restaurant. She could not believe what Jessie Sammler looked like.

_Did I just see a girl in slow motion?_

KATIE! WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE?

"Oh Tad! Miss Sammler had to go…" Katie turned waving her hand in the air.

"Without the interview?"

"Without the interview…"

"But we can't afford to stay long…" Tad scratched his head.

"I know… I'll find a way."

The two friends started to walk.

"So… Are you going to meet your online friend?" Tad asked casually.

"Maybe… I have to take care of business first."

"Girls and love are business although categorized as personal." Tad grinned earning him a slap in the head.

"Ow…"

"Maybe later..." Katie flipped her phone and dialed a number.

"Hi. Katie Singer here from the Chicago Tribune… I need to make an appointment."

----

"Get this out of my TRAILER! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M A VEGETARIAN!" Jessie yelled throwing a piece of steak in her dinner plate.

"I'm sorry Miss Sammler… Those were for Mr. Smith."

"Then give them to AJ! GET OUT!"

Jessie slammed the door and threw herself to the chair. She stared at the family photo in her wallet then closed her eyes.

"Rough day?" A voice inquired.

"Grace!" Jessie's blue eyes lit up and hugged Grace.

"How have you been? It's been like…" Grace shook her head and looked at Jessie.

"Forever…" Jessie finished the statement and hugged the brunette again.

"Jessie… They're not doing you justice…" Grace stared at tabloids hanging around Jessie's trailer.

"It's fine… It's better this way…" Jessie smiled and sat down.

"How was your interview?"

"What interview?

"Katie Singer."

"Oh… Told her to reschedule... August wanted to start away with your revisions."

"I see…"

"Right…" Jessie grinned and turned to her laptop.

"Jess… Why did you want your lover in my story a girl?"

----

Katie lounged in bed having no material to write about. Scanning her messages, her friend has not left her a note. Katie sighed and stared at the ceiling.

RING! RING!

"Hello!"

_**Katie! It's Sarah. How was the interview?**_

"Well… There was no interview. She had to go."

_**Well I can help you with that… They're holding auditions tomorrow for a part in her movie. They're looking for a new character. You can pretend you're going to audition and I'll let you into her trailer for the interview.**_

"Well isn't that convenient? Thanks for the info."

**_Would I let Russell grill you and Tad? Never…_**

"Be there as early as six. Thanks Sarah."

_**No problem. Say hi to Tad for me.**_

"Will do." Katie hanged up with a smile.

----

Jessie walked out and sat on her chair. They were preparing for the auditions. Grace sat beside her. Since she was the star of the movie, and Grace was the writer, they too had the right to pick the person to play the part. August, who was sitting a few meters away from them started to run over the names.

"Why do they have to read that after parts of the scripts?" Grace whispered to Jessie as a person took the stage.

"If I'm going to work with them… I have to hear them say it right." Jessie replied not breaking her gaze from the aspirant on stage.

"NEXT!" Jessie yelled and proceeded to the next applicant.

----

"How do I look?"

"You look… Alright…" Tad scratched his head as they got into the studio.

"I'll look for Sarah. She told me she'll be here. Be right back." Tad ran.

Hey you! You're next!

"What? No I was just…" Katie stammered the guy pushed her to the stage.

Walking up the stage, Katie wanted to faint.

_Ok Katie. You did a few plays before. _

_This won't hurt. _

_Besides…_

_If you don't make this right… _

_Tad will torture you with this for the rest of your life…_

Jessie stared at the person on stage.

"What is she doing here?" Grace asked.

"Beats me. READ THE SCRIPTS!" Jessie yelled.

Katie started to read some of the scripts. Nervously at first then gained more confidence. August was nodding and smiled at Jessie and Grace.

"One more!"

Katie took the paper and silently read it. Katie smiled. She scanned the room and for some reason when her eyes met Jessie's, the studio was in black and white; except for the blonde actress. Katie spoke with utter sincerity while staring at Jessie's bright blue eyes.

"We may not see or know each other that well…

And although we only have spent so little time talking…

I want you to know I'm thankful for those little things…

Because those little things always remind me…

That somewhere beyond the walls of this place where I am in…

I have you…

And just to let you know…

You have me too…"

Jessie's heart skipped a beat. Her mouth was slightly open. Grace looked at Katie and back at Jessie again.

_Definitely a connection here…_

"You're hired!" Jessie stood up and went to her trailer leaving the entire crew stunned.

Walking down the stage Katie was greeted by August and some of his staff.

"Well Miss…" August looked at her file.

"Singer. Welcome to Hollywood!"


	6. Dancing Lessons

**Part VI: Dancing Lessons**

_**Damn it Katie! I sent you there to get the story! Not to make a story!**_

Katie slight took the phone away from her ear. Russell was screaming on the other end. Tad watched amused at their boss' outbursts.

"Look! Russell! Your girlfriend didn't mean to take me in. Heck I didn't know I was good enough! But I am… So I guess you have to get my replacement?"

"And my replacement too!" Tad bellowed laughing afterwards.

_**MY GOD! I lost the best team I have! What am I going to do?**_

"Sorry… They need me Russ… They do better pay than you…" Katie and Tad laughed out loud.

**_Fine! Fine! But I get an exclusive on you ok? My paper goes first!_**

"Yeah… Yeah… Have to go. Work you know…" Katie flipped her phone and laughed again.

"Well… This new job certainly has benefits…" Tad flipped the pages of Katie's script.

"What do you mean?" Katie walked towards her friend and looked at the page.

"You're going to do a lip-locking session with Miss Sammler." Tad grinned.

Katie stared at her script, somewhat horrified.

----

Jessie woke up with a headache. Upon entering the studio, people were already making their distance from her. She was sure to yell if she gets something she doesn't like.

"Hi." Someone, who was in front of her, spoke.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Jessie screamed.

"Oh sorry… I just wanted to…" Katie scratched her head.

_Well..._

_I hate to be with her when she wakes up._

"JUST… Don't do that again." Jessie sighed then walked towards her trailer.

Katie turned and watched her walk away.

"Katie, you're early… Would you happen to know how to dance tango?" August grinned as he dragged Katie to her own trailer.

----

Katie was about to knock on Jessie's trailer door when she heard a voice singing.

In the arms of an angel…  
Fly away from here…  
From this dark cold hotel room…  
And the endlessness that you fear…  
You are pulled from the wreckage…  
Of your silent reverie…  
You're in the arms of the angel…  
May you find some comfort there…

Katie smiled.

_Talented…_

_Definitely talented…_

"Miss Sammler… It's Katie…"

Jessie opened the door casually and let her in.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked without any sign of hospitality.

"Well… The director wanted me to ask you… About the dance sequence…" Katie shyly spoke.

She didn't know the best way to approach the actress.

"Wait for me on the stage. I'll just change my shirt. And tell Randall to fix the sound system properly. I don't want copies of the CDs jumping at any instance of the song. Tell him to use originals."

"Yes Miss Sammler." Katie nodded and was out to comply with Jessie's orders.

_Katie Singer…_

_Jessica Sammler's unofficial assistant…_

"So you're the new girl… AJ Smith…" AJ flashed his utterly goofy smile, although in his vocabulary meant a sexy smile.

"Katie Singer. And just to let you know… I don't sway that way…" Katie replied smiling a bit before returning her gaze to the CDs to be played.

"I see. No problem. I'm no homophobic." AJ grinned and watched as Jessie went out of her trailer.

And as if she was Moses in the red sea, she just waved her hand and the pool of interns that were crowding upon the center set dispersed. On Katie's eyes on the other hand, it was another slow motion moment.

Katie shook her head.

_Really… _

_Are my eyes crazy?_

_Because that's too much slow motion…_

"A reminder old buddy…" AJ rested his arm on Katie's shoulder and whispered.

"She doesn't like shy people. She loathes them. So better be in your dancing shoes… She's one hell of a dancer."

Katie swallowed an imaginary lump on her throat.

"Ready Katie?" Jessie asked as she approached.

Katie was about to answer.

"Ok. RANDALL HIT IT!" Jessie yelled and a song began to play.

"I can't… Dance…" Katie stammered as Jessie took her hand and put it in her waist.

"We'll do this slowly." Jessie winked and held on to the brunette's shoulder.

Katie was nervous. At times she would step on Jessie's feet. The blonde didn't scream or yell at her clumsiness, making onlookers watch in awe. Gradually Katie got the hang of dancing Tango. Soon enough, they were dancing like it wasn't the first time they ever did. Katie eased and gained more confidence. And for once, the crew and the interns actually think Jessica Sammler was enjoying herself. The actress was smiling.

----

Grace was in Jessie apartment later that day rechecking errors on the script. Since they were just starting to film it, they can afford to change it from time to time.

RING! RING!

"Hello!" Grace answered.

_**Hey babe… I miss you…**_

"Why are you calling here? You do know this is Jessie's apartment…"

_**I know she has shooting today. Don't worry. Just wanted you to know I miss you…**_

"Isn't that sweet… But you have to be careful… What if she used the speaker phone?"

_**Yeah ok… When are you coming back here? I need to see you…**_

"I don't know… Ask your sister…"

_**If it was her… I'll bet next year or till the filming is done…**_

"Eli… I'm not going anywhere. Please be patient…"

----

Katie held her hand out and Jessie happily took it. They danced through the dance floor with passion in their eyes. Jessie slowly lifted her right leg up into Katie's arms. The brunette ran her hands sending tingles to Jessie's body, her breathing heavily labored. As Katie's hand trailed to Jessie's bare hip under her red silk dress, she gasped and brought herself closer to Katie. Her lips touched the brunette's skin. Their heads slowly turned, and their eyes met with hunger. Their lips were centimeters away.

CUT!

Jessie and Katie shyly pulled away from each other. They were still breathing heavily. The crew and the interns were clapping.

"That's all for today boys and girls. See you tomorrow!"

Jessie slowly walked towards her trailer.

_Another day at work…_

She rubbed her neck. She looked around. People were inviting each other for a night out after a hard day's work.

_Like someone would have the balls…_

Jessie shook her head. She stopped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Um… I was wondering… Wanna have… Ice Cream?" Katie smiled as she asked the blonde.

"Uh… Sure… I'll be out in a sec…" Jessie smiled back and went up her trailer.

_Guess I was wrong…_


	7. Ice Cream, Rumors and Uncertainty

**Part VII: Ice Cream, Rumors and Uncertainty**

Katie and Jessie strolled along Sunset Boulevard, with vanilla cones in their hands.

"It's been like forever since I had one of these…" Jessie said as she tried to prevent the ice cream to drip in her hands.

"I have them for dessert whenever I can…" Katie licked hers.

"Well maybe when I'm not in Alaska or some cold region" Katie added making Jessie chuckle.

They found a bench and sat on it. They watched the sun set making the horizon fiery.

"Miss Sammler…"

"Call me Jessie."

"Jessie…" Katie smiled but didn't turn to the blonde.

"Why don't you go out with the crew when they dine out?"

"I have other things on my mind…"

"Then, why did you agree to go with me for Ice Cream?" Katie turned and looked at Jessie.

"Who would pass up Ice Cream?" Jessie retorted with a grin on her face.

"Yeah… Who would?" Katie and Jessie shared a giggle and caught each others gaze momentarily.

Their gaze turned to their hands resting on the bench which were now touching the other. Katie abruptly raised hers and scratched her head with a silly smile. Jessie for her part rested hers on her lap and looked away, still with a grin on her lips.

----

"Hey Sarah, have you seen that bitch go out with the new girl? She's in for some hollering!" Tom, one of the lighting crew exclaimed.

The technical crew was with Sarah for some last minutes instructions and dinner as well.

"Well… If you didn't know, Katie, the new girl, is a friend of mine. She's a good person who actually has the guts to tolerate her! Aren't you thankful the bitch is less annoying now?" Sarah scowled.

"Yeah you're right… Maybe she has a thing for your friend." The crew laughed.

"Well I like it. Did you see the way they were into each other in the last scene? MAN IT WAS HOT!" AJ howled and everybody who was by an earshot howled as well; everybody except Sarah who just shook her head.

_Boys…_

_Men…_

_Whatever…_

----

The moon was in full view now. It illuminated the path Jessie and Katie took on the way to Jessie's place. Katie would constantly glance at the blonde beside her. She was unsure on what to ask, or say next. Jessie just locked her gaze to the road ahead.

"You're not as bad as they say…" Katie began to say.

"Really? I didn't know that…"

"Sometimes I think it's part of your act…" Katie smiled but walked on.

"You can consider that… I guess…" Jessie smiled back.

"Why do you have to be like that? I'm sure people would love you just the way you are…"

"I don't know…"

"People in Chicago did. Specially in Upton Sinclair… They admired you…" Katie trailed off making Jessie giggle.

"You really did a background check on me did you?" Jessie shook her head smiling.

"Well… It was my job. Was because, I kind of… Have a new job now…"

"Hollywood is brutal Katie… They can use anything against you to pull you down… Presenting them with something so exaggerated hides the truth away. They want something interesting. Not what is real… which most of the time is boring. They're not like you…" Jessie sighed.

"Well… I'm no saint either… But… I do know anything in your life can't pull you down Jessie… So what's the use of hiding who you really are?" Katie replied.

She stopped to look at Jessie.

Jessie struggled for the words but nothing came out. She just sighed then walked on.

----

"Is Katie home?" Sarah appeared in Katie's newly furnished apartment.

"Nope. But she's on her way. How's her first day?" Tad replied trying to plug the DVD player.

"Good. Not bad for a first timer."

"Hi guys!" Katie stepped into the apartment giving a hug to each of her friends.

They all sat down on the couch and watched reruns of Sex in the City.

"Hey Sarah I've been meaning to ask… Who inserted the last test script during the auditions?" Katie asked not removing her gaze away from the TV.

"Only three persons could possibly have authority to do that. August, Grace or Jessica. Best bet would be… Grace. She's the writer… Why?"

"Just asking…" Katie stood up and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

_Grace Manning was in Chicago when I was talking to her._

_Before I left Chicago she told me she was in California already._

_She's not male too._

_Well that's what she said…_

Katie shook her head and drank from the can.

_Could it be Jessie?_

"Nah…" Katie smiled.

"Maybe it's just pure coincidence." Katie walked off to the living room to watch TV with her friends.


	8. First Times

**VIII: First Times**

Katie sat just at outside her trailer trying to take into heart the lines she had to act today. She was oblivious to everyone around her. From a distance, Jessie was watching her. This newbie actress was making her salary worth it. Jessie smiled knowing she made the right decision. Katie scratched her head as she finished the script. Looking up, her eyes met Jessie's. The blonde blushed and shyly turned away. Katie on the other hand could not take her eyes off from the fleeing blonde. It was another slow motion moment.

_I think I had too much Ice Cream…_

"Hey scripts alright?" Sarah asked putting a hand on Katie's shoulder and glancing towards her line of sight.

_She's got it bad…_

"Yeah all done." Katie kept her gaze on Jessie till the blonde closed her trailer door.

"Maybe you should rehearse before shooting starts."

"Nah… Don't think that's a good idea." Katie turned to face her friend.

"Go on. Practice with Jessica." Sarah gave her a pat on the back then pushed her to start walking.

"Right…" Katie marched nervously to Jessie's trailer.

Unknown to her, the crew and Sarah were watching her.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? I TOLD YOU…" Jessie angrily started to speak as she opened her door but was halted by an utterly shocked Katie.

Katie held her script tight.

_OH GOD!_

_OH GOD!_

"I'm sorry Miss Sammler. I'll get going now…" Katie hurriedly turned her back and walked away.

"Katie… Wait…" Jessie started to mumble inaudibly but decided not to continue.

_What done is done…_

Katie got into her trailer breathing heavily. She plopped down to her seat and sighed.

_It's like she has PMS all the time…_

Katie turned to her laptop for comfort. She smiled to find her friend online.

_Billie Fan: Hi! How are you? Been a while…_

_Baby Blue: I know… I missed you… How's work?_

_Billie Fan: Co-workers are alright except for the tense ones._

_Baby Blue: Hmm… I know just the thing to make you smile… ;)_

_Billie Fan: What?_

_Baby Blue: How about dinner tonight? Just you and me…_

_Billie Fan: It's cool with me… But… Don't you have work?_

_Baby Blue: I need the break… Besides… Who would pass up being with you? ;)_

Katie's sported a grin on her face as she read. It was goofy, and rather so-in-love kind of smile. She didn't know if she is in love with this Baby Blue person. She never met the person either. But even though this was the case, her heart was skipping a few beats. And butterflies were flying around her stomach.

_Billie Fan: Sure! I'd love to meet you. So… where do I pick you up:)_

_Baby Blue: How about we meet somewhere along Sunset Boulevard?_

_Billie Fan: Fine by me. :)_

_Baby Blue: It's a date then. ;)_

_Billie Fan: Yeah… A date ;)_

----

OK GUYS LAST SCENE!

August yelled and motioned his hand to have the set changed.

Katie rubbed her neck. It was her first and last scene for the day.

----

Jessie angrily threw her phone. She raised her hand throwing other living room item violently. Katie immediately held her hand and pulled her close to her. Jessie sobbed in the brunette's arms endlessly.

"He doesn't know what he's missing…" Katie spoke softly.

She ran her fingers through Jessie's hair.

Jessie looked up to Katie that instant she touched her. Falling into a daze, their eyes met and slowly they closed in on each other. Their lips brushed lightly. And as if Jessie was hypnotized, the blonde closed her eyes and took away the gap, bring her lips to Katie's. The kiss was slow and gentle. Pulling the blonde closer, Katie deepened the kiss. Jessie's hand trailed Katie's cheek. As Jessie's knuckles touched the edges of Katie's lips, Katie's mouth opened letting Jessie's tongue in. Once their tongues felt the other, Katie hands slid to Jessie's waist while the blonde took her arms up to her neck pulling them closer than ever.

"August… That's not part of the script…" Sarah whispered to August who was also in awe much like the rest of the crew who witnessed it.

"August!" Sarah used a more authoritative tone shaking the director.

"Uh… Cccuut!" August yelled reluctantly.

Jessie and Katie slowly parted. Their eyes opened as they pulled away.

Katie turned abruptly. She remembered she had to be somewhere. She checked her watch and frowned. She was running late. She waved goodbye to the crew and smiled at Jessie.

Jessie watched her walk away. She turned and walked towards her trailer. She touched her lips which were still burning from their kiss. Jessie began to breathe heavily, her heart also started to speed up.

_God… _

_That felt so good…_

----

Katie ran as fast as she could. She hoped she wasn't too late. Out of breath she reached their meeting place and found no one. Katie plopped on to the bench and sighed. Baby Blue had already left. She turned her gaze to the star-filled sky then slowly closed her eyes. She breathed in and opened them again.

-FLASHBACK-

"Jessie…" Katie smiled but didn't turn to the blonde.

"Why don't you go out with the crew when they dine out?"

"I have other things on my mind…"

Then, why did you agree to go with me for Ice Cream?" Katie turned and looked at Jessie.

"Who would pass up Ice Cream?" Jessie retorted with a grin on her face.

-End FLASHBACK-

Katie shook her head and smiled.

"I forgot this was the bench we shared that…" Katie smiled and stood up.

"Katie Singer… you can't like two girls at the same time…" Katie told her self and started to walk home.


	9. Two Become One

**Part IX: Two Become One**

Jessie stared off to space. It was getting into her; sudden urges, shockwaves, electricity and whatnots. Having Katie around is making her confused. She shook her head and brought herself back to reality. Production plus Katie and Tad were reviewing half of the movie they have just done. And although the kiss they have shared wasn't part of the scenes as of now, August opted to make it stick.

Katie and Tad sat on the back row. Tad, unknowingly, would gawk at Katie's appearances onscreen earning him slaps from time to time.

Jessie on the other hand sat with Grace in the front row. They tried to criticize the scenes and the casts' acting as well.

"Jess I think we have a box office hit with this one…"

"Totally…" Jessie replied without looking away from the screen.

She watched Katie move and how her eyes would flutter at scenes. The way the brunette said her lines made her heart beat faster. A smile was on her face which didn't go unnoticed from her step sister.

"She's good huh?" Grace asked turning her stare to the screen.

"Uh huh… She is…" Jessie replied.

"It's your script that's why." Jessie quickly added looking Grace who was now giggling.

She blushed.

"Nice save. For a minute there I thought someone was smitten…" Grace grinned.

"Right..." Jessie rolled her eyes and turned to watch the rest of the scenes.

Katie was watching intently. She turned to her friend when she felt his elbow nudging her.

"What?" Katie asked furrowing her brows.

"Now that's what I call a kiss!"

"Shut up Tad…"

"You think you have a chance with bitchy-mcbitch over there?"

"She's not a bitch Tad. More like misunderstood. And no, I don't think so."

"She's nice to you, which is a plus. She kisses you so well than anybody I ever watched her kiss which is, high off the scale!"

"I'm not listening…" Katie replied shaking her head.

"Oh come on Katie… Don't you think she likes you?"

"She's an actress Tad. She can make you believe anything she wants to.

Katie abruptly ended the conversation by standing up and walking out of the screening room. Outside she breathed in deeply. Her heart was being torn.

_I care a lot about my friend, although I don't really know her. _

_With Jessie… _

_It's just… _

_Different… _

_She makes me feel different…_

Katie hurriedly went up to her trailer and wrote a note in her laptop. Knowing that she might risk her job by doing this, she had to find out for herself. She was going to hold Jessie in her arms again in one scene or another. She can't risk feeling more. With her heart racing, Katie walked out of the studio. She was unsure of what lies ahead.

----

Production had just finished screening half of the movie. Jessie walked outside and sat on her chair reading her lines. From behind she heard Sarah asking Tad about Katie.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She just went out of the screening room…"

"Jessica isn't going to like this…"

"I'll go look for her."

Jessie stood up and went over to August who was setting up.

"August tell them to pack up."

"What? Why?"

"It's almost Christmas week. And since we have finished scenes ahead of schedule, I think they deserve an early vacation."

Surprised at his superstar's demeanor, August just nodded in reply.

"OK GUYS PACK UP! WE'RE ALL GOING HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS!" August finally yelled.

The crew stood still not believing the announcement.

"When would we be back?" August turned and asked Jessie.

The blonde thought for a second.

_I want to go back home…_

"After New Year's…" Jessie smiled in reply then walked off to her trailer.

"SEE YOU NEXT YEAR GUYS!" August yelled again clapping his hands this time.

Soon enough, the studio was filled with cheers. Laughter and anticipation filled the air from people eager to come home.

Alone in her trailer, Jessie opened her laptop. Her friend had given her a note.

_I know you're busy, but I really need to meet you. Don't freak out. I won't hurt you. Meet me by the bench in Sunset Boulevard. The one you told me about. I'll wait till you get here. Even if it means I have to till tomorrow. _

Jessie stood up and walked out of her trailer.

"Jess! A minute here!" Grace yelled motioning Jessie to come near her.

"What is it? I'm in a… Sort of… Hurry…" Jessie replied impatiently.

"The rest of the producers love the movie. But they want to pursue the relationship of the characters right after your first kiss."

"So… Rewrite?"

"Yeah. But you have to come with me. They have suggestions which I don't know if you'll like…"

"But I need to…"

"It would only take a while…" Grace dragged Jessie to the screening room.

"I hope." She added making Jessie frown.

----

Katie sat on the bench and watch hours dwindle away. She bought hotdogs and burgers when she was hungry. She intended to wait till Baby Blue arrives. Hours passed like they were minutes. Soon enough the light of day was replaced with the darkness and coldness of the night. Katie sighed but she isn't going anywhere. One way or the other her friend will come. She had to come.

Have you waited long Billie?

Katie's eyes widened and turned to a blonde holding a latte in her hand.

"Jessie?"

"You're Billie?" Jessie smiled in amazement and sat beside Katie who followed her with her eyes.

"Billie Fan…" Katie extended her hand.

"Baby Blue…" Jessie smiled and took Katie's hand.


	10. How to Know if You're Falling in Love

**Part X: How to Know You're Falling in Love**

Number One: They make your mind drift off.

Jessie was packing some of her clothes in her trailer when she decided to walk out and look for AJ. Stepping out she noticed Katie staring at her trailer door. For how long, Jessie wasn't sure. She waved her hand but Katie didn't move.

Noticing his friend's trip to la-la land, Tad shook Katie's chair breaking her away from her dreamy state. He pointed to where Jessie was and Katie blushed.

Number Two: You know the words now, but forget them when it's time to talk to them.

Over lunch Katie kept mumbling her lines. Sarah and Tad listened to her in amusement. She was trying to rehearse asking Jessie out for dinner tonight.

"Hi Jessie." Katie began to say.

"Are you busy?" Katie pretended the answer and asked again.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"NO!" Sarah and Tad replied making Katie frown.

"Ask her already. You've done that over a hundred times." Sarah exclaimed.

"More like two hundred." Tad pointed out as they dissolved into chuckles.

Katie sighed shaking her head.

_These guys are no help…_

Katie went out of her trailer and marched towards Jessie's. She was about to knock but the door flung open.

"Hi." Jessie greeted happily.

"Hi!" Katie replied holding her breath.

Jessie was wearing a white silk dress, making her look like an angel without the wings. The sight dried Kati's throat. She coughed, mentally kicking herself for forgetting to breathe.

Jessie smiled and found shy Katie adorable. She noticed Katie was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"So… What brings you here?" Jessie asked smiling sweetly at the brunette.

"I uh…" Katie struggled to say the words. She felt stupid but Jessie found it cute.

"You're here… There must be something…" Jessie tried to help Katie spill the words but it was no use.

Katie was utterly dumbstruck.

"Does that piece of paper help?" Jessie quickly snatched it from Katie's hand and began to read.

Katie's face turned deep red. Feeling she had humiliated herself enough, she turned and started to walk away. She stopped hearing Jessie's voice speak the magic words.

"Yes. I'd love to have dinner with you."

Number Three: It doesn't matter where she takes you. What matters is she's with you.

Jessie waited for Katie to drop by her trailer for their date. She sat by the couch and would check if her make-up was alright from time to time.

Meanwhile, Katie paced in her trailer. Every restaurant in town was fully booked with reservations. Tad and Sarah were out so there was no one to help her. Katie sighed and walked out. It was the only place left for her to take Jessie to. Hopefully Jessie wouldn't find it cheap.

Knocking the trailer door, Jessie immediately opened it and came out.

"Shall we?" The blonde asked.

Katie nodded, praying nervously that Jessie would still like her idea.

As they walked, Jessie wondered where Katie was taking her. Soon enough, she figured out where: their bench along Sunset Boulevard.

"I'm sorry Miss Sammler. Every where else is booked." Katie dropped her head in fear of Jessie's reaction.

Jessie smiled and took Katie's hand.

"It's alright. Please call me Jessie."

"Wait here… I'll buy dinner." Katie smiled and gently let go of the blonde's hand.

Jessie sat on the bench and watched the stars as she waited.

When Katie came back, she had bought Jessie's salad and a hotdog sandwich. She also bought orange juice for both of them. Sitting beside the blonde she hand the salad and the two ate dinner together, on their bench, on their boulevard.

Number Four: One touch, one breath, makes you feel tingly inside.

"I'm sorry dinner isn't what it's supposed to be…" Katie apologized not looking at Jessie.

Jessie turned and held her hand reassuringly. The blonde laced their fingers together and held it tight. Warmth rushed up in her chest. Jessie smiled again. The fears and worries seem to have washed away as she held Katie's hand. Right there she knew. This is where she wants to be.

"Dance with me." Jessie slowly stood up.

"But…" Katie's thoughts were cut off when Jessie pulled her close and started to dance.

Moments later, Katie eased up and by now, they were dancing extremely close to each other. Jessie rested her head on Katie's chest while Katie's lips touched the blonde's hair.

"Jess…"

"Hm…?"

"I have to take you home now…"

Jessie didn't reply. She held Katie closer.

"Jess…" Katie sighed.

She too didn't want to let go of the blonde but she had to.

"Stay the night with me…" Jessie looked up to Katie's eyes pleadingly.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"We don't have to do anything. Just… Hold me…" Jessie buried her head on Katie's chest.

"Ok honey. Ok…"

Number Five: A kiss is just a kiss. But when you share it with them… It means more…

Jessie opened the door gently entered her unit. She threw her bag onto the catch and walked towards her balcony. Katie entered and closed the door behind her. She followed Jessie and walked towards where the blonde was.

The night sky was filled with stars and the city was in bright lights. They both stared holding hands. Turning to each other they smiled. Walking up closer, Jessie slowly put her arms around Katie's neck.

"Thank you… for dinner." Jessie smiled leaning in.

"I'm sorry if…" Katie began to speak but Jessie's finger on her lips halted her speech.

"Sssshhh…" Jessie mumbled staring at Katie's red lips.

Katie stood stiff. Not knowing how to react. Finally her arms found their way to Jessie's waist pulling the blonde closer.

Jessie slowly closed her eyes, and leaned in, her lips meeting Katie's bottom lip. Katie leaned down and captured Jessie's mouth. It was slow, but definitely filled with emotion. Their hearts sped up and the kiss grew more intense. Jessie slowly parted her lips and waited for Katie's tongue that slowly found its way inside her mouth. Katie's hands dropped to Jessie's butt then slowly found their way to the sides of the blonde's legs. The caresses and kisses grew intimate. Being on a first date they knew this was going too fast. So slowly, they both reduced the intensity and ended up resting their foreheads against the other.

"Oh my God…" Jessie began to speak.

"What…?"

"I just um…"

"I know…" Katie cut Jessie off and kissed her again.


	11. Coming Back Home

**Author's notes:**

**About the paparazzi: Jessie's a bitch, so they're scared of her. I say "their bench" meaning that's their own secret thing. So… She's not being messed around with reporters and shit as of now. :)**

**About the salad and orange: That's what I ate the day I wrote that so… bare with me?**

**Feedbacks are good. And feel free to ask questions if in doubt. :)**

**Thanks!**

**Part XI: Coming Back Home**

Katie slowly opened her apartment door and tiptoed her way inside. She spent the night in Jessie's loft and Tad's how's-the-date questions weren't exactly her number one morning rituals.

She plopped into the living room couch with the smile on her face. The date, although some may consider cheap, was perfect. Being completely alone with Jessie without the hassles of reporters and paparazzi, good things only last for so long in showbiz. Katie started to daydream about the day their relationship goes public. Once it does, their private moments will no longer be private. Katie sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"This is going to change my life completely."

"Which is?" Tad appeared from the stairs with a pillow in his grasp.

He threw it playfully at Katie.

"So I'm thinking someone got lucky last night!" Tad yelled.

"Yes and no!" Katie yelled back throwing him the pillow.

"Ohhh! Yes and no. Do tell Katie Singer." Tad plopped beside Katie.

"I'm not saying anything. Wait till it gets to the press?" Katie responded with a grin on her face.

"Your girl is the toughest chick in the business Katie. No one… And I mean no one in Hollywood can stand up to her. Nobody can even get an impromptu interview from her. Paparazzi are scared too. She's worse than other celebrities."

"Bitch?"

"Definitely."

"So I don't have a problem then?"

"Well… I don't know with you but would keeping your on-going relationship a secret alright with you?"

"Uh…"

Katie's grin disappeared and was replaced by confusion. She knew Jessie by Baby Blue for a year. Jessie herself for weeks. Dating Jessie for one day. Was it already considered a relationship?

"I don't think it's a relationship yet Tad." Katie let out a smiled although in her heart she was still confused.

"Right…" Tad rolled his eyes.

"Right."

----

"Jessie! The plane is leaving in a few hours! Hurry up!" Grace yelled from the front door.

Today was their flight back home. Jessie was excited always was late in any occasion.

"I'll be right there!" Jessie yelled back from her room.

Putting last minute touches on her make up, she stared at herself one last time.

_Katie… Katie… Katie…_

Coming out of the building, Grace Manning and Jessica Sammler were dressed to impress. Grace wore a white sleeveless dress that reached just below her knee. It highlighted, well, her frontal assets. August who was waiting in the limousine greeted her with drool all over his mouth.

"You really have to try and close your mouth sir." Allen pointed out giggling at the gawking director.

Jessie was wearing a blue dress that complimented her blue eyes. Her hair was carelessly flowing with the wind in a very seductive manner.

"Somebody hand me a glass of water. I think my throat is dry." August exclaimed as they watched Jessie make way towards the limo.

----

Tad and Katie sat and waited for their boarding call. They too were also on their way back to Chicago. Katie wasn't too happy about it though.

"Katie, talk to me." Tad nudged her a bit to get her attention.

"I'm fine Tad."

"She hasn't called you back hasn't she?"

"She's been doing interviews…"

"I know. But she could have called back and told you the sex was great…"

Katie slapped the back of her friend's head then shook her own.

"We didn't have sex…"

"At least say that…" Tad started to rumble but was cut off, much to Katie's relief.

FLIGHT 220 BOUND FOR CHICAGO NOW BOARDING

The duo hurriedly stood up and got to their bags, ready for the ride home.

----

"Miss Sammler, that's your flight." Allen informed Jessie politely.

"Thank you." Jessie replied without looking at him.

Allen was surprised.

_She's not screaming… Must be the season… Ok… Maybe Seid was right… She's in love?_

"Allen, ask the receptionist if Katie Singer is on the same flight." Jessie ordered as she signed a few autographs from kids who were in the airport.

Her securities were keeping people away from her, even reporters. But Jessie, for some reason, asked to let children in even the elderly.

"I don't think they'll allow me…" Allen nervously replied.

"Tell them I'll ask them personally if they don't tell you." Jessie winked at her flustered assistant.

He went over to the receptionist then got back.

"She's on the same flight."

"Thank You." Jessie said as she started to walk.

She suddenly stopped and took a peak over her shoulders.

"Allen!" She yelled.

"Yes Miss Sammler?"

"Happy Holidays!" Jessie smiled as she turned then walked away.

Allen's jaw dropped in shock.

_She's completely… different. She's… definitely… into something… drugs?_

----

Katie's seat was near the window, much to Tad's dismay. The brunette stared outside as the plane began to ascend. She wished Jessie had called.

_Maybe it was a bad date? Well definitely not for me… If I had my way we wouldn't be just kissing. I would be…_

Katie closed her eyes and created mental picture of the two of them in naked form. She imagined her fingertips gently running through Jessie's skin. She snapped herself out of the daze. She opened her eyes as she cursed the thought.

_Damn it Singer. Your head needs cleansing._

"Miss Singer?" She heard the stewardess ask.

"Yes."

"Someone from first class would like a word with you?"

"Alright. What's their name?"

"You have to ask them yourself." The stewardess smiled.

"I'll be right back." Katie told Tad as she stood up.

Katie entered the first class cabin and it was empty. Katie looked around.

_Aren't first class cabins supposed to be filled with business people and stuff?_

Katie scratched her head. Looking up strands of blonde hair luxuriously waved as the girl that plagued her mind turned and stood up to greet her.

_Slow motion… When does it end…? But then again I don't mind… SHE'S HOT!_

Katie unconsciously dropped her jaw, as Jessie made her way towards her. The walk was seducing, utterly breathtaking. It made Katie's mouth run dry. As Jessie grew near, Katie's gaze went from Jessie's slender, sexy legs trailing up to her upper body, then to her ruby lips. Katie was stuck staring at them at the moment.

Closing the gap between them, Jessie took Katie's hands and put it on her waist. Katie was still in a trance but this time she was lost in Jessie's blue eyes. Her mouth was still open and Jessie found it adorable. Smiling the blonde ran her index finger on Katie's lips, brushing it softly.

"I missed you…" Jessie suddenly spoke.

Katie didn't have the words to reply. But she did return Jessie one of her sweetest smiles.


	12. Welcome to the Mile High Club

**Author's notes:**

**This part is Rated R – NC-17 because of sexual instances between the two girls.**

**Don't read if you're just going to get mad or crazy. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.**

**Part XII: Welcome to the Mile High Club**

"Are you just going to smile at me?" Jessie inquired looking into Katie's green eyes.

"It's the safest I could think of…" Katie replied still sporting a sweet, goofy smile.

"We do have the first class cabin to ourselves…" Jessie's hands gently trailed Katie's neck halting at its base.

Her eyes didn't leave Katie's.

Katie swallowed hard falling into Jessie's touch. Jessie's arms wrapped around Katie's neck, and pulled the brunette closer. Jessie's eyes dropped to Katie's lips.

"Ever heard of the Mile High Club?" Jessie suddenly spoke.

"Yes… But I wasn't planning to join them…" Katie replied locking her eyes on Jessie's lips.

_Well not yet anyway. But damn, if you continue to tease me with your body, I might as well join them now._

"Afraid of hidden cameras Miss Singer?" Jessie asked looking up to meet Katie's eyes.

"Sort of…" Katie replied looking down at the blonde with desire in her eyes.

"What if I told you I wouldn't care if there were?" Jessie retorted leaning in to brush her lips with Katie.

Katie grinned and pulled the blonde closer.

"Then I think we have a pending membership card Miss Sammler."

Katie winked and finally closed the gap between Jessie's lips and hers.

----

August Dimitri and Grace Manning settled for a different flight to Chicago. Grace was already working on the scripts while on the flight. August watched her intently. Well, he was actually staring at Grace's frontal assets.

_Who would have known they could grow like that? I mean wow!_

His thoughts were halted when Grace's voice put him out of the daze.

"You look at them as if it's your first time to see them."

August turned his gaze towards his magazine.

_Busted._

Grace just rolled her eyes then went back to writing.

_He's so weird…_

----

By now, Jessie was sitting on Katie's lap, making out. Jessie took off Katie's shirt on the course of the session. As of now, Katie was just wearing her jeans and bra; much to Jessie's enjoyment.

Jessie's fingers caressed Katie's jaw. They created gentle lines as the duo continued to kiss. Katie managed to find the side zipper of Jessie's dress. Jessie pulled away from Katie and watched the brunette slowly pull the zipper down. Afterwards, Katie's hands trailed Jessie's legs making the blonde gasp at times. Slowly, Katie took off Jessie's dress. Leaving the actress with only her underwear to cover her bare skin.

They were both breathing heavily, not because of the lack of oxygen, but because of the rapid pace their hearts were beating at the moment.

Katie's hands rested on Jessie's waist. Her thumbs would constantly caress the skin they touched. Jessie straddled Katie on her seat. She leaned to kiss her, this time more passionate than the previous kisses they have shared. She felt Katie's tongue on her bottom lip. Who was she to deny entry? Jessie opened her mouth and the two ravished the sensations their tongues gave away as they met. They pulled away for lack of oxygen, but would start again once they gained enough.

Katie's hands traveled upwards and found the clasps of Jessie's bra. She didn't have problems undoing it. She removed the piece of garment without breaking their kiss. Pulling away to gasp for air, Katie marveled Jessie white, porcelain skin.

_She's beautiful… I think… No… Think later…_

Supporting Jessie with her hands, Katie's lips turned to nibble Jessie's neck. Jessie moaned as Katie nipped and sucked her neck, her collarbone, then down to her breasts. Katie caressed the nipples with her tongue, giving them equal treatment. This made Jessie moan louder. Jessie pulled Katie's head closer letting her lover know she was definitely enjoying the attention.

Katie's left hand traveled then caressed the blonde's right breast, gently rubbing and pulling the nipple. Katie licked the other side simultaneously, making Jessie go nuts.

"Katie…" Jessie moaned again and pulled Katie closer.

Katie slowly moved her hips. And since she was wearing pants, the buttons made gentle passes to Jessie's clit. Although she was still wearing her panties, the friction aroused her more.

Katie put her left hand on Jessie's back and moved her tongue to lick Jessie' right breast. Her right hand slid to Jessie' front and caressed the other breast. Jessie's breathing was more labored with desire. Her hands ran through Katie's hair.

"Katie…" She let out as she made Katie look up to her.

"Hm?" Katie turned to licking and sucking Jessie's neck making her moan again.

"I… need… you…" Jessie whimpered as the button of Katie's pants made another pass on her clit.

Katie acknowledged the blonde's request and slowly stood up carrying Jessie in her arms. Katie laid her down then slowly took off the blonde's last garment. Katie looked down on Jessie in awe of the naked figure beneath her. Jessie's hands wrapped around Katie's neck pulling her into another sensual kiss.

Slowly Katie slid her fingers inside Jessie. Jessie pulled away and gasps when she felt Katie inside of her.

"Does it hurt?" Katie asked worriedly.

"No…" Jessie replied pulling Katie to a kiss.

Katie was slow and loving as she went in and out of Jessie's body. Jessie's center was too wet making Katie's fingers slip in and out easily. The blonde's hips moved slowly with Katie's rhythm.

Katie's lips slowly moved down to Jessie's neck, but her pace began to go faster. Jessie's hands held on to the seat as her hips moved faster with Katie's pace. Katie moved her fingers out of Jessie then teased her hardened clit, making Jessie squirm.

"Katie go back… Don't keep me hanging…" Jessie begged pushing Katie's head upwards and staring at her eyes.

Katie saw desire, need, and love in Jessie's eyes. Love? Yes, Katie saw love. But was it really love?

_Stop thinking and just give her what she wants._

Katie kissed Jessie's lips hungrily and her fingers went inside Jessie's again, moving faster than she did before. Katie gently wriggled her fingers gently making Jessie moan in her mouth.

Jessie snapped her head to the side, pulling away from Katie's lips. She breathed in heavily and Katie watched her slowly reach her climax.

Finally, with one forceful thrust, Jessie reached her orgasm. Well she bit a pillow. So she didn't really scream.

Out of breath, Jessie held on to Katie. She looked up to the brunette's green eyes and smiled.

"You're amazing…" Jessie whispered and pulled Katie closer.

"I love you…" Katie suddenly let out making Jessie's eyes grow wide.


	13. Home Sweet Home

**Part XIII: Home Sweet Home **

_Did I hear that right? She said she loves me? I'm… Wait… Say something… She's moving away from you. _

"Katie… I don't really know what to say…" Jessie replied softly.

"I'm sorry… It… Just came out…"

"It's fine."

Jessie caressed Katie's cheek and leaned up to kiss her.

"I should get up and go back to my seat."

"Stay…" Jessie pleaded.

Her hand found Katie's and held them tight. Katie moved beside Jessie was now resting her back on Katie's chest. Jessie turned her head and kissed Katie's chin. She yawned and closed her eyes. Katie took the nearest blankets and covered both of them. Underneath, Katie wrapped her arms around Jessie and the two fell asleep.

----

Tad was reading a magazine when he heard one of the stewardesses pass by.

"Did you hear the moans in the first class cabin? It was… so… erotic! Um! Um! It was turning me on!"

Tad thought for a moment.

_Moans in first class? Katie's there… Hm… _

"Excuse me!" Tad raised his hand.

----

Grace and August arrived in Chicago later that afternoon. The snow covered most of the streets and it was definitely chilly outside. Grace took her coat out and slowly walked out of the airport and walked towards the limousine outside.

"Grace!" August yelled from behind.

"I was wondering if…"

"What?" Grace asked.

"If you would…" August stammered.

"What?" Grace tapped her foot impatiently.

"Call me when you get home…"

_Damn it…_

August dropped his head to the floor and cursed himself. Grace just rolled her eyes in dismay.

_Chicken…_

----

Katie opened her eyes and found Jessie dressing up. Jessie slipped back into her blue dress which to Katie's eyes softly caressed the blonde's skin. She was in awe staring at every curve the cloth was beginning to cover.

_Slow motion... I think I should be a director or something… _

Katie shook her head and stood up gaining Jessie's attention.

"We're about to land." Jessie spoke softly.

She turned and found Katie putting her shirt on. Soon she lost herself staring at the brunette's body.

_She's gentle and strong at the same time. She's… hot… But also sweet... And she told me she loves me._

Jessie grinned.

"I should go." Katie said as she turned around.

"Wait!" Jessie hurriedly looked for her purse then searched for pen and paper.

She scribbled a few notes and walked towards Katie.

"I know you know my mom and probably my dad's address but I wrote it anyway. And I uh… Wrote my numbers too. That's my home, apartment and office numbers… And that's my personal mobile number…" Jessie pointed the said number on the paper to make sure Katie takes a mental note.

Katie just nodded and looked up to meet Jessie's eyes.

_I feel stupid… She hasn't mentioned it since she woke up… Maybe… Never mind… _

Katie turned and was about to walk out, just then she felt Jessie's hand on hers.

"I can't say them back. Not just yet… But I want you to know I like you Katie… A lot…" Jessie said staring into Katie's green eyes.

A smile crept into Katie's face and Jessie smiled back.

"Call me."

----

Grace silently came in into the old Sammler household. She reached the living room where there were streamers that said welcome back. She tiredly plopped into the couch, dropping her bags on the floor.

"Grace?" Zoe came out of the kitchen with a bowl of Mac and Cheese in her hands.

"Hey..."

"All by yourself? Where's Jessie?"

"On her way…"

"Hungry?"

"Not really…"

"I'll just tell mom you're here. Rest."

They maybe famous in Hollywood but Grace Manning and Jessica Sammler were still the same children who grew up in Chicago. Their parents still lived the simple life. And even though Jessie and Grace were surrounded with wealth and popularity in Hollywood, they remained down to earth. Although, Jessie was making quite an impression.

----

"Where were you the whole time?" Tad asked curiously.

"Having drinks… With a tycoon in first class." Katie lied.

_No Tad… I was actually making love to the most beautiful woman I ever seen in my life… _

"Well did you notice a couple who were having sex? They heard moans. One of the stewardesses even said it turned her on!"

"Drooling over couples having sex is not my forte Tad…" Katie shook her head.

"Well at least they eased themselves the sexual frustration unlike someone I know. I mean talk about getting it on in first class!"

"Always a perv Tad?" Katie rolled her eyes as she strapped her seatbelt back on.

_You have no idea Tad. It may not be earth-shattering, but I loved it. I love her…_

----

August threw his bags on his living room couch and frowned. He tried so hard to ask Grace out but nothing really worked. He always ran out of words.

_Why is it so hard? I mean I just want to go out on a date with her. Or dinner… Just something… I really like her…_

"I'll be forty one and I'll still never get laid…"

----

Jessie gently opened her mother's house door and gently put her bags inside.

"Mom?" She yelled.

"Jess?" Karen appeared from the kitchen and walked towards Jessie.

She gave her daughter a warm hug and placed loving kisses on the side of Jessie's head.

"How was the flight?" Karen created distance to take a good look at her daughter.

"It was alright mom." Jessie took her bags and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Honey you look different." Karen put her fingers on her chin and began to ponder.

Jessie stopped and smiled at her mother's comments.

"You're glowing…" Karen finally said.

"Geeee…. Thank mom…" Jessie rolled her eyes.

_Good sex does that I guess…_

"Jess… What's that on your neck?"

Jessie's eyes grew wide and put her hand immediately on her neck. She smiled awkwardly and turned around. Grabbing her bags she started to walk up the stairs.

"Jessie… COME BACK HERE!" Karen followed knowing very well what it was.

----

Katie yawned as she lay lazily on the living room couch. Her head was filled with Jessie: her hair, her eyes, her lips, and her smile. Everything Jessie.

"Katie!" Her brother bellowed.

"Get your ass up and help in the kitchen!"

"Doesn't a movie star get privileges of not doing the chores?" Katie yelled back grumpily.

"No matter how famous you are… You'll do chores. Now get up and help!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming…" Katie replied standing up.

_I love my family…_

----

The Sammlers and the Mannings were together later that evening to celebrate Jessie and Grace's return. Jessie wore a turtleneck to cover Katie's kiss marks. Another lecture about sex wasn't her plan of family entertainment.

"Jess, what's up with the turtle neck? That's so not you." Zoe scanned Jessie's attire then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jessie just shook her head.

_Put the hot seat on me why don't you?_

"Yeah sis. You were always up for showing some skin… Not covering them…" Eli added.

Jessie rolled her eyes.

_And then trust Eli to lay on the smack down…_

"It's a love bite…" Karen said casually making heads turn.

"A love bite?" Lily asked.

"From whom?" Rick added.

"Jessie's got game!" Eli clapped his hands but got slapped in the head by Karen.

"That's impossible. She had the whole first class cabin to herself." Grace noted and started to wonder what Jessie was up to.

Jessie sat on the couch and took a pillow. She buried her head.

_This isn't happening. Holidays are supposed to be about non-embarrassing family talks…_

"Talk about seducing someone to first class! OW!" Eli exclaimed proudly but Karen hit him again.

Jessie snapped her head up and shook it.

_Please make me disappear? _

With that thought in mind, Jessie buried her face to the pillow to hide her crimson face.


	14. Fall For You

**Part XIV: Fall for You**

Katie stared out at the streets from her window. It was the early morning of Christmas and thoughts of Jessie flooded her mind. Her thoughts were always like this, all about Jessie since day they met. The brunette has never dated anyone like Jessie. Someone she ended up sleeping with on the plane after weeks of seeing each other. Katie thought it was too fast. They should have done it much later. But then again Katie shook the thoughts out, how could someone resist Jessica Sammler anyway. She laughed. She used to hate the guts of the blonde especially on articles she reads. The blonde didn't care about anything but perfection. Although, Katie knew that her prior feelings for the blonde were just a cover up that she was falling deeply in love with her blue eyes, her face, and her demeanor. Katie always wanted the bitchy types. They were harder to comprehend, but certainly more interesting.

Katie took her phone out and dialed Jessie's number. She waited as the other side rang.

_**Hello?**_

"Hey Jess… It's me Katie… Merry Christmas." Katie greeted happily.

_**Hey… Merry Christmas… I thought you'll never call… I was… getting worried…**_

It was a reply that Jessie really meant. She waited for the brunette's call ever since they separated from the plane. Her relatives, seeing Katie's kiss marks couldn't help her forget about the brunette either. She also felt warmth surrounding her heart, making her all happy and excited. But in turn, Katie's absence made her worry about the state of their sort of relationship.

"I'm calling now. Not to worry…" Katie smiled knowing Jessie was missing her.

_**So what are you going to do today?**_

"Nothing… Got anything lined up?"

**_None… But I was wondering if I could visit my old school… Want to come with me?_**

"Let me see… People won't be there… How will you get in?"

_**I have my ways…**_

"Really? I didn't know Jessica Sammler was pretty sneaky."

_**Well… It's one of the traits I only show off to people I really like…**_

"So I've heard… I'll pick you up around ten?"

_**I'll be waiting. Bye.**_

"Bye." Katie hung up and smiled.

----

_Too nasty… Too formal… Too accessible… Why is it so hard to pick attire? _

Jessie threw clothes on her bed trying to pick a decent combination before going out with Katie. She liked the girl but Jessie didn't want to think she was going all the way all the time. She wanted to be respected.

"Ah… I think this would do."

Jessie found a three-fourths length sleeved, gray shirt. She took a pair of jeans and began to dress up. On the other side of the door, Grace was walking up to the attic to talk to Jessie. But Eli's hand stopped her.

"Eli… Not now." Grace whispered.

"Why not? I missed you…" Eli started to kiss Grace but Grace blew him off.

"Stop it. I can't do this anymore… You're my stepbrother!" Grace angrily replied.

Grace hurriedly walked down the stairs and locked herself in her room.

Eli just stared at the stairway not really comprehending Grace sudden rejection. Jessie then opened the door ready to go out.

"Why are you here?" Jessie asked making Eli turn to her.

"Nothing. You're going out?"

"Yeah. With a friend. She should be here in a few minutes."

"Ok… I'll just be going out to get some groceries."

"Ok…" Jessie watched her brother walk down the stairs in confusion.

_Why was he on my doorstep? _

Jessie shook her head and walked down to wait for Katie.

----

Jessie and Katie held hands walking into the Upton Sinclair hall. Jessie knew the janitor so he let them in on short noticed. Jessie reached to touch the cold metal of the lockers. She missed being in high school. No photographers, no reporters. Just friends and family. Life was less complicated.

Katie smiled knowing Jessie was reminiscing the good times. She wished she was a part of Jessie's growth, but being with Jessie right now wasn't bad though. Katie took Jessie in her arms and softly whispered to the blonde ear.

"Dance with me…"

Jessie closed her eyes and took in the feeling of Katie's breath in her ears, the warmth she felt in Katie's arms, and the way her heart sped up being close to the brunette. Jessie nodded and turned to face Katie. They waltz their way to the silent corridors of Upton Sinclair. They were conscious of each other's steps. Despite the fact that there was no music, they danced like they were dancing with one. Their bodies moved in unison, as if they perfectly fit together; like they were meant for the other. Jessie stared lovingly at Katie. She was unsure if this was a dream. She felt so light, ever so happy. Finally as she drowned even more into Katie's green eyes she felt her heart scream.

"I love you." Jessie said softly her gaze not tearing away from Katie.

They stopped and Katie leaned into Jessie with a smile.

"I love you too… With all my heart…" Katie replied and brought her lips to Jessie.

The kiss was slow Katie's hands pulled Jessie closer, erasing any gap that was separating them. Jessie drew lines on Katie's cheek as the kissed. She loved the feeling; feeling so safe and content. And for the first time in Jessie's life, she was finally putting her guard down and falling in love.

Their eyes were closed kissing passionately in the empty corridor. They didn't realize it wasn't really empty. Someone in the dark was watching them.

----

August stood in front of the Sammler doorstep. He breathed hard and held tight on the flowers he was carrying. He liked Grace Manning and was trying hard to impress the girl as subtle as he could. He didn't want any harassment cases on his table just in case.

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Zoe opened up for him.

"August Dimitri?" Zoe asked wide eyed.

"What are you doing here? And who are the flowers for?"

"Their uh… For your mom…" August replied nervously.

_Damn it. Now I don't have anything to give to Grace._

"I'll go get Grace. Jessie's not home. Come in. Sit down."

August walked inside and sat on the couch. He tapped his knees nervously. He was going to ask Grace out today. And it was a now or never kind of thing. Suddenly Eli spotted him in the living room. Eli grew suspicious. He walked over to the anxious director and greeted him as warmly as he could.

"Hey. What brings you to this side of town?"

"Oh… I was going to greet your parents Merry Christmas and I was going to talk to Grace and Jessie."

"Jessie's out. Grace is probably in a bad mood. But you can wait till she cools off." Eli replied looking at the director.

"Alright... Maybe I should just come back. Please tell them I said hi." August stood up and nervously went out the door.

As the door closed Grace came down from the stairs. Eli looked at her and smiled. Grace just shook her head.

"Where's August?"

"He was in a hurry. He already left."

"You didn't scare him did you?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

----

Katie stopped in from of Karen Sammler's house. She drove Jessie home before lunch. As Katie turned off the engine, Jessie held her cheek and turned her to face the blonde. Jessie leaned in and kissed Katie gently. She sucked Katie's lower lip gently before pulling away.

"Hmm…" Katie smiled opening her eyes.

"Stay for lunch. I want you to meet my mother…" Jessie stared at Katie's eyes and smiled.

"Love to. But my mom asked me to be home for lunch."

"What are you ten?"

"I think I am by heart." Katie smirked making Jessie giggle.

"Alright… Call me." Jessie leaned in to kiss Katie's lips again.

"Maybe we could have dinner tomorrow." Katie offered resting her forehead against Jessie's.

"Sure…" Jessie closed her eyes and kissed Katie again.

"I'll pick you up at eight…" Katie smiled and kissed the tip of Jessie's nose.

"I'm so in love with you…" Jessie said softly kissing Katie again.

"I love you too… So much…" Katie replied and kissed Jessie's forehead.

Jessie smiled and kissed Katie one last time. She opened the car door and stepped out. She looked and waved at Katie before closing the door. Katie started the car and slowly drove off. Jessie watched as Katie's car disappeared into the curb. She smiled as she turned and walked into the house.

"I wonder what works… Jessica Sammler-Singer… Jessica Singer-Sammler."


	15. Out! Out! Out!

**Part XV: OUT! OUT! OUT!**

Jessie lounged in her bedroom up in the attic. Yesterday's events kept her dreams peaceful and happy all night. The warmth of Katie's lips, her embrace, and her smile: they all made Jessie's heart flutter in utter contentment and love. Yes, love. The one thing Jessica Sammler was yet to feel for people other than her family. And now, as the new day begins so does Jessica Sammler's new life. It was a life more than ordinary with Katie Singer.

Jessie opened her eyes with a smile. She stretched out and watched the sunlight creeping through her window. Standing up, she hummed and then started to sing.

There's a right or wrong to know for everything  
And the truth is somewhere written in between  
But there's always something missing in the dark   
Until you find the true condition of the heart

Well, I can visualize the pieces of a dream,  
But it's not as far away as it may seem  
But if truth be told, it's you that holds the key  
To the question that defines my destiny

----

Lily was fixing the breakfast table when she heard Jessie. She smiled. Jessie had never sung so happily in the morning. She never did since High School. Somehow whoever she was seeing was changing her step daughter. And she was really thankful: it was for the better.

----

Jessie continued to sing. She started to fix her pillows and her blanket. She took her comb and sat in front of her dresser. She started combing her golden hair.

I've been in love, a time or two  
I've seen the world, but not with you  
I wanna fly and spread my wings  
I don't wanna cry, I wanna sing  
I wanna live and take a chance  
I'm not afraid to love again  
I wanna fall, fall for you  
And I want you to fall for me too

----

Grace stirred on her bed and opened her eyes. She woke up to the song Jessie was singing. She smiled. She was happy for her step sister. She then thought about Eli. She loved Eli. But it was dead wrong. They were somehow related now. Her relationship with Jessie would get rocky again if they continued on. Her thoughts shifted to the nervous but gentle August Dimitri. She sighed. Maybe it was time to help him out. It never hurt to give people who like you a chance.

----

Jessie made her bed and then plopped into it again. She was still thinking of Katie as she sang. She thought of the day they met, the day they actually met, and the day they made love. It was the same day Katie told her she loved her. Jessie didn't bother if they were too fast or too slow. She never felt like this. Never…

I've had plenty conversations with my heart  
Coz I want this thing to work, not fall apart  
So, I ask my heart how it can be so sure  
And it answers me because your heart is pure

I've got every expectation that is true  
Coz my heart won't lie to me, much less to you  
But if truth be told, it is you that holds the key  
To the future that becomes our destiny

I've been in love, a time or two  
I've seen the world, but not with you  
I wanna fly and spread my wings  
I don't wanna cry, I wanna sing  
I wanna live and take a chance  
I'm not afraid to love again  
I wanna fall, fall for you  
And I want you to fall for me too

Until the mountain snow melts into the stream  
My heart flows like the river to sea  
To the heavens up above,  
I pray to God our destiny is love

----

Eli made his way from the garage and into the kitchen. He heard his sister's voice and smiled. Rick came into the kitchen a few seconds later with a smile on his face. He opened up the newspaper and started to read. Jessie appeared still singing her heart out.

I've been in love, a time or two  
I've seen the world, but not with you  
I wanna fly and spread my wings  
I don't wanna cry, I wanna sing  
I wanna live and take a chance  
I'm not afraid to love again  
I wanna fall, fall for you  
And I want you to fall for me too

"It seemed like forever since we heard you sing." Lily smiled and gave Jessie a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks." Jessie gave her brother a playful punch and sat.

"Good morning." Grace greeted with a sleepy Zoe in tow.

"Morning!" The other four said in unison.

"Jessie… Is there something you want to share this morning?" Rick frowned as he turned to the entertainment section of the newspaper.

"Uhm… Nothing really…" Jessie replied furrowing her brows.

Lily peaked into the newspaper and grew wide-eyed. Zoe and Grace stood up and took a peak too. Jessie looked at them confused. Rick slowly turned the paper to show the article to Jessie.

Chicago's daughters Katie Singer and Jessica Sammler: Out and In Love?

Jessie's jaw dropped. Eli squealed like a girl.

"Jessie's got a girl! OW!" Eli rubbed the back of his head.

Jessie gave him a swat and glared at him.

Rick took the paper and looked at the picture. Jessie and Katie were holding each other close. They were staring at each other lovingly. He flipped the newspaper and read the by line.

Photographed by Alexa Reinhart.

Rick shook his and turned to smile at Jessie.

"Nice catch."

----

Katie woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to meet Jessie for dinner. She fixed her bed and walked down the stairs. She was getting her bowl when her brother tugged her ear slightly to catch her attention.

"Could you get the morning paper? It's your turn today." He requested before grabbing Katie's bowl.

"Alright…" Katie pouted then walked towards the front door.

She opened the door grumpily but as soon as the door swung open, reporters and photographers hounded her. She was in shook but she was sane enough to close the door.

"What was that about?" Katie breathed out on the other side.

----

Jessie was on the phone for about four hours arguing with the current new flash about her and Katie. Apparently reporters didn't hound Jessie since they knew she would file a restraining order or put them on arrest. They pestered Katie instead. Jessie rubbed the back of her neck in frustration. There was no way to go around keeping the relationship private. She breathed out heavily. Knowing the sudden media craze would probably stress Katie. She also thought about future gossips. What she had for Katie was real. The media can taint in however they want. Katie was new to being a celebrity. This was going to stress their relationship. There was one thing she should do. She had to make a press conference.

----

Katie sat on the living room couch for hours. She didn't go out afraid of the paparazzi and reporters outside her home. She thought about Jessie and what the blonde was thinking right now. She didn't mean to push things in public. She didn't even know this was going to happen. She ran her hands through her hair. What if Jessie thought Katie used her for leverage into the movie industry? Katie got scared because what she was feeling was real. She had to talk to Jessie. Katie wasn't going to let their relationship hit the deck before they even reached the sky.

----

Song is Fall For You By Nina :)


	16. Love Me, Love Me Not, Love Me Again

**Part XVI: Love Me, Love Me Not, Love Me Again**

Katie stared at her laptop. She had locked herself in her room for two days already. There was no word from Jessie. No message. No phone call. No email. No instant message. Katie sighed a clicked some of the icons in her desktop.

_Does she want our relationship? Did she mean everything she said to me? I know she read the article. Her publicist won't miss it… Why isn't she talking to me? Should I call? How would I know my lines aren't tapped?_

The brunette was still lost in her thoughts when a message popped up. It was Jessie.

_Baby Blue: Katie… How are you holding up?_

_Billie Fan: I would have been better if you called…_

_Baby Blue: I couldn't take any chances…_

Katie sighed and frowned.

_Baby Blue: Katie? Are you still there?_

_Billie Fan: Yeah…_

_Baby Blue: I'm sorry…_

_Billie Fan: So… Are you going to tell me to not go out with you again?_

Katie raised her hand and rubbed her forehead. She felt her heart ache for the girl. She tried to keep her tears by looking up and breathing deeply. If Jessica Sammler was going to ask her to deny their relationship, she wasn't going to let herself mope in pain.

_Baby Blue: NO! Of course not! What made you think I would? I love you Katie. I just wanted things to be in order. I'm not going to deny us…_

Katie squint her eyes on the monitor and read the line a few times. A smile slowly crept in her lips.

_Baby Blue: Katie… Please talk to me…_

_Billie Fan: I just thought you didn't want anything to do with me…_

_Baby Blue: Would I sleep with you if I didn't feel something real with you?_

_Billie Fan: I didn't really think about that part…_

_Baby Blue: Plus points for you then. You're not that horny… :P_

_Billie Fan: Right… :P So… What do we do now?_

_Baby Blue: How good are you with press conferences?_

_Billie Fan: Not that good from the answering side I think…_

_Baby Blue: Well… Better get ready. We have one in three hours._

_Billie Fan: WHAT?_

_Baby Blue: You'll be fine. A limo will pick you up in an hour. I will wait for you. Love you. :)_

Katie rested her back on the chair and stared at her laptop again. She should have nothing to worry about. Jessie was going to make the relationship public. She should be happy. But as she ran her fingers through her hair, why was she nervous? Katie thought of a dozen things that could come out with the conversation she had with Jessie. One: that was not Jessie. Some person actually hacked her account and was going to kidnap Katie. Two: That was Jessie but it was a setup to show that she was a psycho. Three: That was Jessie and it was the real deal. Katie closed her eyes. The last two words Jessie sent popped into her head.

"She loves me."

----

Jessie was looking for a wardrobe to wear for the press conference while Grace sat on her bed. By now she had admitted her relationship to her whole family. Some of them were even eager to meet the girl: especially Lily and Karen. Jessie told them to hold on the visitations for now till she frees Katie from the press. Jessie didn't want the other girl to go through what she has when she was starting out. She plopped beside Grace and thought about the things she could do for Katie.

"How can I work the restraining orders to keep Katie from the press when she doesn't want to talk to them?"

"Huh?" Grace turned to Jessie confused.

"I mean… I know we're public figures. But I do have my safe zone. How can she be included in that?"

"You mean scaring off her potential fans?"

"No. To keep her from the unwanted attention..."

"She's new. But she's smart she can handle it. Besides, she could use the free publicity."

"She's with me not because of the limelight…" Jessie furrowed her brows in disagreement.

Katie was with her because she loved her. It wasn't because Jessie was her stepping stone to fame. Katie was a bigger person than that. And Jessie knew that.

"You could marry her…" Grace suddenly said trying to help Jessie.

"Marry her?" Jessie's eyes grew wide but then she thought about it.

"Yeah… I think that's in your thing with the attorney and contracts signed by the press people." Grace looked into the ceiling trying to figure out what the exact words were.

"So you mean… As long as they're in my family they don't bother them?"

"Exactly!" Grace grinned then went back to thinking.

----

"Katie you're overdressed." Katie's mother looked at her from head to toe shaking her head.

"But it's a press conference."

Katie was wearing a halter top dress which had some sort of green emerald at the center. It looked good with Katie's green eyes. But yes. She was definitely overdressed.

"I see stars wearing decent shirts on press conferences. Why don't you pick your red tank top and just wear your white turtleneck over it?"

"Ok mom…"

----

Jessie waited patiently in the mayor's office. Jessie had asked her manager to hold the press conference in the city hall. She just wore a long sleeved dark blue blouse and her grayish coat. She had been tapping her foot against the floor for thirty minutes now.

_Would getting married be the right solution? She doesn't have that much to make the press sign contracts. Would she even agree to that? I love her… But… Is this the right solution?_

Jessie's thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open. Katie slowly crept in the room and tried to smile at Jessie. Jessie smiled back in awe of the simple girl entering the room. Katie closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. She sighed.

"My mom says we should get a new house…" Katie looked up to meet Jessie's happy eyes.

"Don't we'll try to get rid of them…" Jessie replied and smiled.

She walked over to Katie and took her hand. She looked down and watched Katie entwine her fingers with hers. Jessie smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so…" Katie replied staring at their hands.

"What do think of marriage?"

"Something that should be done in the right time..." Katie answered.

"Then I guess this is the right time…" Jessie looked up and exchanged gazes with Katie.

"What?"

"We're getting married."

"What?" Katie's eyes almost popped out of their sockets in shock.

"You… Me…" Jessie pointed Katie and herself.

"Are going to get married…"

Katie didn't reply. She stood stiffly beside Jessie. She was in total shock with random thoughts running through her head.

_I said I love her but I wasn't really planning about spending the rest of my life with her. I mean yeah…The sex is great. Yeah… Her own house is such a mansion. But I'm too young to get married! I'm just 24! I mean I have to get laid more than once right? I mean. That's normal right I mean… Oh geez! My brother got married to his first girlfriend. But… No! One girl for the rest of my life? Help! I'm confused and utterly shocked out of my wits!_

"Katie?" Jessie tilted her head and looked at Katie worriedly.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Are you… Afraid to marry me?" Jessie asked looking into Katie's green eyes.

"I just think… It's too early. I don't want you to regret anything with me…" Katie replied.

Jessie smiled and kissed Katie on the cheek.

"We just have to be married on paper. Some public displays from time to time. We don't have to share a bed if you don't want us to…" Jessie said softly shifting her gaze to Katie's cold hands.

"What for?"

"So your uninvited guests will go away…"

"Like how they stay away form you?"

Jessie nodded and looked up to Katie's eyes which were now more relaxed.

"Ok… Are you sure about this?" Katie asked as she started to turn the doorknob.

"Totally..." Jessie smiled taking Katie by the arm as the door swung open.


	17. Getting Married

**Part XVII: Getting Married**

As they entered the press room, cameras began to click. Jessie walked across the hall to the stage calmly. Katie on the other hand tried hard not to faint. She felt the room closing in on her as the reporters tried to get first hand replies from the rumored couple. Feeling Katie slowly getting left behind, Jessie turned and gripped the other girl's hand tighter. She smiled at Katie and dragged her carefully. Reaching the stage, the duo took their seat. Katie stared down at her feet. Feeling nervous on what was about to happen. Marriage, Paparazzi, and the relationship out in the open were scaring her. She should be happy. But she felt fear. Katie wasn't sure if she could make Jessie happy.

The reporters started to bicker to get to the single microphone at the center of the hall. Jessie scanned around looking for her staff. She smiled when she found them right beside the stage. Her publicist nodded, signaling her to start the press conference.

"Good evening. I've called your attention to clear up a few things regarding Katie Singer and I." Jessie was now standing in the podium silencing the crowd.

The cameras continued to flash, but everybody held their breath to listen to Jessica Sammler's words.

"As you may know, Alexa Rienhart has already caught one of our intimate moments."

The crowd dissolved into murmurs, ohhs and ahhs. But Jessie didn't budge form where she was standing. She stood there confidently which amazed even Katie who is now fixated at her courageous figure.

"I say intimate because they are. Ms. Katie Singer and I have been seeing each other from quite some time now."

Reporters dropped down to their notebooks and hurriedly wrote down details of Jessie's speech.

"I'm here standing in front of everyone confirming our relationship and our upcoming wedding."

Katie looked down on her feet again. She felt a crazy sensation rushing through her body. She turned and watched reporters start to ask Jessie. She was still on a very fearless behavior which made Katie smile.

"Miss Sammler, where did you meet Miss Singer? When did you realize you like girls?" A reporter asked.

"I met her at work back in LA. And I would not answer the last question." Jessie furrowed her brows and motioned her hand to proceed to the next reporter.

"Miss Sammler, when would the wedding be? Is it open for the public?"

"The wedding is under planning. And no. It will not be open for the public. Only to our family and some close friends."

"But you are a public figure. The public has the right to know. It should be open to the public. At least to reporters."

Jessie sighed then spoke again.

"Would you like unnecessary people on your wedding day?"

The reporter laughed and grinned at Jessie.

"We are not like public figures like you are Miss Sammler."

"Well actually you are. You get your name printed on a newspaper. It makes you a public figure."

The reporter grew wide-eyed and was about to reply to Jessie but the actress signaled her hand indicating his time was done.

"This question is for Miss Singer." The next reporter started.

Katie slowly stood up from her seat and walked over to the podium, standing side by side with Jessie. She felt the blonde's hand taking her hand. Jessie squeezed it reassuringly making Katie smile.

"Miss Singer. How do we know this is not another publicity stunt? Miss Sammler does have a movie with you."

"This is no publicity stunt." Katie spoke slowly.

She turned to face Jessie and smiled.

"She doesn't need one. If she would agree… We can scrap that movie… Because I certainly don't need you guys to make me a star." Katie turned to the press smiling.

"I don't want to be a star. I just didn't realize I could fall for one…" Katie grinned and turned to Jessie with love in her eyes.

The reporter smiled and cleared her throat.

"Would you mind giving her a quick kiss then, for the cameras?"

"Not at all." Katie replied not looking at the crowd.

She leaned in and captured Jessie's lips, kissing her softly.

----

Katie fidgeted as she stood in front of the altar. She tried hard to do the breathing exercises her brothers have been teaching her. It wasn't working though. Here she was wearing a pair of white pants and white coat and tie, watching Jessica Sammler walk through the church aisle. The wardrobe wasn't her idea, but since everybody thought she was the man of the relationship, she had no other choice. Just then her thoughts were set aside with one look from Jessie's loving eyes. Katie slowly found a smile creeping out of her lips. As Jessie grew nearer, Katie found herself regaining her composure.

Katie reached out her hand helping Jessie walked beside her. They held their hands and looked at each other with smiles etched on their faces.

Karen and Rick were surprised with Jessie's sudden decision of marriage, but they didn't complain. Jessie was old enough to make her choices. In case it was a bad choice, Rick and Karen will be there for their daughter.

Jessie and Katie were not exchanging their vows. Zoe and little Madison, Jake and Tiffany's daughter, were the ones beside the two girls, carrying their wedding rings. Eli sat beside Lily who was in tears. Eli would sometimes glance at Grace who was holding on to August's hand. He sighed and looked towards his sister who putting Katie's wedding ring. If Grace was moving on, so was he.

"You may now kiss the bride…" The priest smirked clapping his hands.

Jessie and Katie smiled at each other and leaned into a kiss.

----

Katie nervously brought Jessie up into her attic room. The rest of the Manning and Sammler clan have decided to stay at Karen's to give Jessie and Katie some alone time. It was after all the girls honeymoon night. Jessie giggled into the base of Katie's neck.

"What's so funny?" Katie turned to the girl in her arms as she stepped inside Jessie's room.

"You look like we're about to do this for the first time…" Jessie whispered into Katie's ear sending shivers to her lover.

Katie cleared her throat and gently placed Jessie on the bed. Katie slowly took away her coat. Jessie looked at her with desire in her eyes. Katie felt as though Jessie was stripping her off with her eyes. Katie grinned and jumped beside the bed lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Never imagined my first night as a married woman would end up with my lover staring at the ceiling." Jessie joked nuzzling her head on Katie's chest.

"We don't have to be traditional about everything… After all we aren't really a traditional couple." Katie smile running her hands through Jessie's golden hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Uhum…" Katie looked down and met Jessie's blue eyes.

"We can do it when the time is right… When we feel it's right…" Katie whispered softly bring their lips together once more.


	18. Trouble In Our Paradise

**Part XVIII: Trouble in Our Paradise**

Six months later, Jessie and Katie went back to Hollywood and settled in Jessie's home. The film they were both starring with was scrapped due to Jessie's request. In turn, Jessie had to do two more movies for August. Grace willingly provided two more stories. Katie went back to writing. She was offered a regular column on Time Magazine. She usually stayed at home to do most of her work.

Katie sat in front of her laptop and started on her new article. Time has requested a story about Jessie. The magazine had requested Katie to do the article personally. Being Jessie's wife, Katie happily accepted.

Jessie came out of their bedroom, ready for a day's work. She checked herself out on the mirror and gave Katie a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Don't wait up…" Jessie casually said walking out the door.

She didn't even leave Katie enough room to reply or tell her…

"Yeah… I love you too…" Katie stared at the now closed door.

The brunette took off her glasses and stared at their wedding picture. She sighed knowing things have changed for the worse. The kind she had feared the most.

Jessie had seemingly changed after they had gone married. At times Katie thinks Jessie's infatuation with her has worn off. In case it was just infatuation. It was like their marriage is nothing but a piece of paper. The phone rang suddenly. It shook Katie out of her worried thoughts.

"Hello?"

_**Katie dear how are you? Is Jessie still home?**_

"I'm good Mrs. Sammler. You just missed Jessie. She went to work a few minutes ago…"

_**Karen Katie. Call me Karen. You should know that by now sweetie.**_

Karen's tone was loving and it somehow eased Katie's heart.

"I'll try to remember Karen."

_**What is wrong with my daughter? You should still be in your honeymoon phase…**_

"You know how Jessie is… Such the workaholic…"

**_And I know where she gets that from. I'm glad you're there to keep her company and thank you for loving her._**

"You don't have to thank me for that…" Katie replied sighing softly on the other end.

She stared at their wedding photo again and thoughts came running through her head again.

----

ALLEN! ALLEN!

Jessie screamed angrily from her trailer. Jessica Sammler, the bitchy superstar, was back. The entire crew was up on their toes again. They silently wished Katie was around to tame Jessie.

From a distance, Sarah shook her head. She sat with August and Grace who just watched Jessie scream at her assistant. They felt bad for the boy's eardrums.

"How are they?" Sarah asked Grace who just sighed.

"I don't really know. I haven't seen them for five months. They were happy the last time I saw them together."

"Jessie hasn't taken her to any interview she did the past few days… Are they having marriage problems?" August asked tugging Grace's hand gently.

"Not that I know of…"

"One thing is for sure. If those two are having marriage problems… Jessie's to blame." Sarah said staring at Jessie.

The blonde was now angrily complaining about her make-up.

----

"God Katie you're so WHIPPED!" Tad yelled out excitedly.

He just won a game of NBA LIVE against Katie. A feat the only happens when Katie was really distracted.

Katie sighed then tried to smile at her friend.

"Another round? Bet your Pistons won't be able to win over my Spurs!" Tad gave Katie a slight nudge but his friend lacked enthusiasm.

"Something wrong?" He finally asked.

Katie just stared on the TV watching the logos motionless.

"Is it Jessie?" He asked again.

Katie just gave him a slight nod.

"I think… She had just fallen out of love…"

"What makes you say that?"

"I just… Feel it…"

----

Jessie stared at the ceiling of her trailer. She was about to go home in a few minutes but she didn't really feel like going. She knew she'd face Katie, and would have to pretend everything was alright. Everything hasn't been for a while now.

"Jessie…" Grace said softly knocking her out of the daze.

Jessie turned and sat up facing her stepsister.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked worriedly.

"Nothing..."

"You've been… irritable the past few weeks…"

"I'm just tired…"

"Is it about Katie?"

Hearing her wife's name, Jessie sighed sadly. She didn't really know what she was feeling lately. She wanted Katie, but it was as if she just wanted her safe. The fire the Katie burned in her veins no longer put her heart ablaze. Jessie knew what was happening and she was really afraid to drag Katie into it.

"Jess?"

"We're fine Grace… I'm just tired."

Grace gave Jessie a pat on the back then she stood up.

"She's your wife Jess. Whatever it is that's bothering you… You don't have to do it alone. You have Katie." Grace smiled and slowly walked out Jessie trailer.

----

Katie waited for Jessie to come in for dinner. It had always been like this for the past three months. Katie cooks dinner and falls asleep on the couch. Jessie comes in, eats dinner. Katie wakes up in the morning, still on the couch with dishes to wash. Tonight was going to be different. Katie wasn't going to fall asleep. She told herself that she would seriously have dinner with her wife. She vowed she would bring back the first three months of their marriage. The three months that made Katie completely happy and unafraid of that thing called commitment.

The door slowly opened and Katie stood up from the couch. Jessie tried to enter the house knowing pretty well the brunette would be sleeping in the couch by now. To her surprise, Katie stood smiling at her, standing awkwardly on their living room.

"Hey…" Katie said softly.

"Hey… I thought I told you to not wait up…" Jessie replied walking closer and giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

"I haven't seen you these past few days for dinner… Thought I could spare time and wait for you…"

Jessie smiled at Katie's sweet gesture and took her hand.

"You weren't really eating much too…" Katie turned to look at Jessie as they started to walk towards the dining table.

"Sorry… I wasn't really that hungry…" Jessie dropped her head as she took her seat.

Katie sat at the other end of the table.

"You didn't eat?" Jessie looked up to Katie wide-eyed knowing pretty well it was already past midnight.

"It made my stomach growl but… I just had to have dinner with you…" Katie replied serving herself some pasta.

Jessie's heart sank. She was definitely being unfair to Katie. In all honesty, she wasn't really thinking of ways to spend more time to her wife. Her heart was somehow a million ways different than it used to. She had to tell Katie now. The other girl deserved so much better.

After dinner, Jessie walked out of their balcony and looked out into the streaming lights outside their unit. She sighed. How do you break someone's heart?

"Penny for you thoughts?" Katie whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jessie.

Jessie closed her eyes, wanting to feel the same warmth she felt the time she said those three words to her wife.

"I love you…" Katie spoke slowly making Jessie turn to face her.

Jessie looked up to Katie's eyes with sadness. She wanted to say them back but she knew they wouldn't mean the same. She bowed her head not wanting to look straight into Katie green eyes.

There was silence. A silence that seemed forever to Jessie. She wanted to hide in their bedroom in shame. Katie wouldn't be here with her if she didn't "force" her into the marriage. She blamed herself for losing the same feeling she had for the girl. She searched herself as she closed her eyes, thinking what could have gone wrong for the past three months. Katie hasn't changed. She was still loving, and caring. But Jessie did. And she knew it wasn't fair.

"It's alright…" Katie smiled gently pulling Jessie closer.

"We… I mean… You have a spare room… I can sleep there… Till we can get a divorce…"

"Katie… It's not that… I can't… Afford…"

"Another press conference? It's fine… You're good at it…" Katie smiled slowly letting go of Jessie.

As she did, Jessie felt daggers slicing through her heart.

"No… You being hounded and everything…"

"I'll be fine… It's better than pretending we're still fine…"

Jessie searched for Katie's eyes. The brunette wore a smile but her eyes gave away that she was hurting. Jessie felt as if she was going to lose her heart if she let go of Katie. That itself was a sign. She wasn't ready to separate of her wife.

"We're married… We should be working things out not running away…" Jessie softly whispered taking Katie's hand.

"Do you love me enough?" Katie asked tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Jessie didn't answer. Tears started to stream out of her eyes. Katie knew the answer. But Jessie was also right. They shouldn't be running away. They should work things out.


	19. Taking Little Steps

**Part XIX: Taking Little Steps**

Jessie paced outside her trailer silently. Her thoughts were divided from the scripts she was trying to memorize and her will to try and make it up to Katie. She earned a dozen stares of confusion from people who passed by, but she didn't care. She actually was too preoccupied to notice anyway.

Grace wasn't too silent though.

"Jess…" She softly said taking a seat near Jessie's trailer.

"Huh?" Was Jessie's reply, facing Grace with a weird, calm look.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really…"

"Want to talk about it?"

Jessie shook her head. She felt like her marriage problems were too personal to share even to family members. Grace was pretty persistent though. She never did took no as an answer.

"I think we should talk about it."

"Grace…" Jessie mumbled knowing her stepsister will not stop.

"It is about Katie?"

"Why would everything be about her?" Jessie stood crossing her arms across her chest.

She was clearly astonished at how Grace can come up with the same question. "Is it about Katie?" How could her stepsister deduce that she was always having problems with her wife? Well, in case Jessie was really having problems.

"She's the only one who affects you. So much you actually try to deny the obvious." Grace rolled her eyes standing up to face her bewildered stepsister.

Jessie opened her mouth and tried to speak. But nothing came out. She bit her bottom lip and started rambling in her head. Grace was right. Katie did some effect on her, that it changes her. Jessie's question was is it good or bad. She doesn't really know. She has been so confused that she doesn't know where to start with Katie. She was happy with the girl once. And she also knew the early marriage somehow spoiled the good start of the relationship.

"Jess?"

Jessie shook the thoughts as she shook her head.

"Huh?"

"You're spacing out again… What's wrong?"

"How do you make someone fall in love with you?"

"What? Katie loves you…"

"I know… I just… I want her to know…" Jessie lied a bit.

She loved her wife, but as of now, not as much to be her lover, only enough to be her friend. She wanted her marriage to work though. She knew how hard it was to deal with "the ex." She also knew "ex-spouses" were the hardest kind. Her parents were the best example.

"You could try to make time for her…" Grace shook her head smiling slightly.

She knew Jessie spaced out again. It was not a usual sight, but she found it cute.

"I do. We have weekends…"

"Not that kind…"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… Make time on weekdays. You get here at eight. And you go home at eleven. You're lucky she's a stay-at-home writer. But you don't utilize it." Grace smirked in reply.

"Right…" Jessie looked down on her feet shyly.

She remembered she did utilize that before. The memory was not as clear, but somehow it gave Jessie some flutter in the tummy. She knew it was a good start.

"I should go home." Jessie blurted out surprising Grace.

"It's lunch time."

"I know… She went out with Tad. And would be back at… Seven… For dinner… I can cook…" Jessie lips curved out into a happy smile.

"Well… August will be angry… But… I'm sure if I ask him to take me out, one day isn't that bad. AJ is late anyway." Grace nodded slightly patting Jessie on the back.

"I should go… Thanks Grace." Jessie gave her stepsister a hug and ran inside her trailer to be on her way.

----

"So… How's the Mrs.?" Tad asked as they scanned for a new laptop.

Katie's wasn't really buying one that day. She just wanted to get out of the house and clear her head. Tad wasn't helping though. He was clueless as ever.

"She's… Fine…" Katie replied.

"So… Did you talk to her about your… problems?"

"We didn't really get the chance…"

"Come on Katie… You backed down again did you?" Tad shook his head frowning at his friend.

Katie just rolled her eyes.

_You're so… I don't know… Tad I didn't have the chance to tell her because she doesn't love me anymore. Ok? She doesn't. She took my heart and left it in pieces. And now she's trying to be nice…To try and make things work._

"When was the last time you two did it?" Tad asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Singer…"

"I don't know… Four months ago?" Katie shrugged not knowing what the question was for.

"Well there is your problem! You lack romance!"

"What?"

"No wonder she's been all work lately… You haven't been sweet to her… Romantic…"

"I don't… Get your logic…"

"Singer… You dumb brunette… You don't even give her reasons to come back to you."

Katie just watched her friend with confused eyes. She didn't really understand what he was getting at.

"Singer… When was the last time you gave her flowers?"

"Uhm… The day after our wedding I think…"

"See… Turn on romance Singer… No wonder she's frigid."

Katie thought for a second. Tad does have a point. Maybe that was one of the things Katie has been missing out on. They used to work together before they got married. They didn't have problems on seeing each other.

"Katie…" Tad put his hand on Katie's shoulders taking the brunette back to reality.

"Being married needs a lot of work. You're trying to spend the rest of your life with just one person." He added making Katie slowly nod in agreement.

"But Katie… It doesn't have to scare you… Because you know what the best part of being married is?" Tad smirked earning him a questioning look.

"You get the chance to make them fall for you, every minute of every day. And it would always be tolerated. Now get those flowers and see your wife." Tad smiled giving Katie a pat on the shoulder.

----

Jessie bit her lip as she rummaged their kitchen. She was trying to figure out what to prepare for dinner.

_She likes pasta… I can do that… But we had pasta yesterday… Uhm… Chicken… She likes chicken… Uhm… Chicken curry? That would be spicy... She doesn't really like wine… But… We can have a few I guess… And salad…_

Jessie took out the ingredients she needed. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"The things you do for love…"

----

Katie reached the studio with gardenias in her hand. She remembered Jessie loved Billie Holiday like she did. It might work better than roses.

Grace saw her from a distance. She hurriedly ran towards Katie before she reached Jessie's trailer.

"Hey Katie! What are you doing here?"

"Is Jessie around?"

"No… She went home early. You should too." Grace's gaze dropped towards the flowers in Katie's hand.

"For Jessie?" She grinned making Katie blush.

"Uh… Yeah… I should go… They might wither before she gets to see them." Katie smiled slowly turning away.

----

"DAMN IT!" Jessie yelled in frustrated.

She accidentally burned the chicken and she was running late with the time. Katie could come home in less than an hour.

"How does she do it? I mean I followed the DAMN COOK BOOK!" Jessie raised her arms, angrily venting out.

"Hey…" Katie suddenly appeared from behind startling Jessie.

"KATIE!" The blonde shrieked and found herself speechless to say anything else.

"Hi…" Katie smiled then frowned when she smelled something burning.

"Cooking?" She asked smiling sweetly at Jessie.

"Trying…" Jessie frowned taking her apron off.

Katie didn't reply. She walked closer to the blonde and handed her the flowers. Jessie's frown turned into a smile.

"Thank you… They're nice…" She said softly looking up to Katie.

"Thank you too… For trying…" Katie smiled back.

There was silence but it was the good kind.

"I should ask the guard downstairs to order us Chinese… You like?" Katie asked starting to turn around.

Jessie nodded and turned to look for a vase for the flowers.

Katie looked at her and smiled. At least they weren't yelling at each other like other couples who were in the same situation they were. In case there were incidents that some really did.

A few hours later they found themselves snuggling on the couch watching a movie. Jessie rested her head on Katie's shoulder as the brunette held her close. Katie hands held her around the waist, making them both feel warm. Jessie slowly looked up to Katie and kissed her cheek. Katie returned her a kiss on the forehead but her lips stayed there.

"I'm sorry…" Jessie whispered closing her eyes.

"Don't be… Let's just do this one step at a time…"

Their eyes met and they gave each other a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Katie added slowly leaning in.

"I'm not going anywhere either…" Jessie replied placing her lips gently against Katie's.


	20. When Stars Collide

**Part XX: When Stars Collide**

Jessie woke up in bed early one morning and found herself alone in bed. Her eyes wandered around the room and her hand traveled to the side of Katie's bed. It was cold. Just then it hit Jessie, they were separately sleeping for the past few days. Sitting up she rubbed her forehead, silently wishing Katie was holding her close.

Jessie got out of bed and took her robe. She made her way to the guest room where Katie was sleeping. Slowly she opened the door and gazed at her wife who was still in deep slumber. She went inside the room and carefully closed the door behind her. She took the other side of the bed and turned to face Katie. She smiled and took the other girl's arm and placed it on her waist. She rested her head on Katie's chest and soon found herself fall a sleep. She was enveloped with the warmth that was Katie.

----

"The broadsheet and magazines you asked for Miss."

"Thank you." The girl courteously replied.

The girl took out the latest edition of Time magazine. She found herself intrigued. Apparently her old flame is has gotten married and this was the first article about their marriage that she had read about.

"Interesting…" She uttered taking her shoulder bag.

She has been separated from her ex-lover over a year with no communication whatsoever. As she walked towards her London office she had a grin on her face.

"It's never too late to pay her a visit."

----

Katie stirred and found Jessie in her arms. She smiled and gave the blonde a kiss on the forehead. Working things out didn't seem so bad.

----

Tad ran up to Jessie and Katie's apartment. He was supposed to meet up with Katie in the coffee shop but a recent phone call from Katie's brother spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

Catching his breath Tad frantically knocked on the duo's apartment door and was greeted by Jessie's warm smile.

"Hi Tad!"

Surprised, Tad could only smile and reply. Jessie motioned him to come inside and the blonde went straight to the kitchen where Katie was. Katie appeared taking off her apron. Apparently they have been preparing breakfast.

"I take it that it's going well with the Mrs.?" Tad whispered.

Katie nodded and turned her head to see Jessie taking out the pancakes Katie had made. She smiled when Jessie turned to look at her.

"Tad, join us for breakfast." Jessie beamed which surprised Tad.

Tad smiled back and shook his head.

"You must be amazing in bed to pull that off that fast. Look at her smile." Tad whispered earning a glare from Katie.

"We haven't done it yet. Actually. We're trying to take it slow."

"Slow means you're slow." Tad grinned then shook his head.

"Anyway, the reason why I'm here is Tara is back." Tad added.

"Tara?" Katie asked with a voice that was audible for Jessie.

"Who's Tara?" Jessie asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"Just a friend." Katie replied smiling back.

"Yeah… Right… A friend." Tad added sarcastically but Jessie didn't get the tone.

The trio plopped into their seats and started to have breakfast. Little did they know. The day will get more interesting.

----

"Ms. Brody welcome to LA. I'm…" The limousine driver was cut off by one motion of her hand. She casually went inside the vehicle and stretched herself.

Tara Brody.

Age 23.

Katie's not so distant ex.

She isn't really one of Jessie's fans.

She's the latest star from England.

"So, how's she doing lately Francesca?" Tara asked her manager who was sitting beside her.

"She's been nominated for an Oscar."

"It's seems that her marriage is making a stir for her career."

"Katie Singer is known for her writing."

"She's good at acting too. Maybe they'll accept the offer."

"Are you sure?" Francesca asked Tara worriedly.

"I'm sure. I mean, they get a free vacation in Paris. What could be more romantic?" Tara grinned and stared out of the window.

----

Grace and August were holding hands and rubbing their noses on a booth, when Jessie and Katie arrived.

"Stop being all touchy feely with my stepsister… It's scary to watch. Really!" Jessie joked, holding on to Katie as they took their seats.

"Hello to you too Jess." Grace rolled her eyes, disentangling herself from August.

August and Katie just shook their hands in greeting.

"So have you heard? You're being asked to work with you know who." Grace enthusiastically said making Jessie look at her in confusion.

"You know who?" Jessie asked.

"You know…"

"Who?" Jessie asked again.

"Tara." Grace rolled her eyes.

At the mention of the name, Katie, who was drinking water, started to cough. Jessie turned to her and rubbed her back worriedly. Grace could only laugh at Katie.

"I didn't know water can make you choke." Grace giggled but stopped when Jessie shot her a death glare.

"Sorry." Grace grinned.

Katie cleared her throat and motion gave Grace an OK-sign. She looked at Jessie and took her hand. She smiled then motioned the waiter for the menu.

_Maybe it's a different Tara. _

Katie thought and a smile crept out of her face.

"She sent Joanna the contracts and the scripts. And I might say. It's a sure fire hit. She wants Katie in it too."

"No way!" Jessie held on to Katie's hand.

"Why? I've done a movie with you." Katie said drinking water.

"Yeah. But not with Tara Brody." Jessie sighed.

Katie grew wide-eyed and swallowed the water on her throat real hard.

_She didn't say Tara Brody right? She didn't say that… Right? Oh dear._

"We're meeting her tonight." Grace replied taking a bite.

Katie tried to compose herself before Jessie realizes something was going on with her. Tara's an ex-girlfriend anyway. What could possibly go wrong?

"Joanna said the money isn't bad either. And we all get to go to France." August smiled widely at the couple in front of him.

----

"Is everything ready?" Tara asked her manager who was rechecking the food for the guests.

"Yes. They're on their way too." Francesca replied trying to check if the flowers are in proper position.

"Even Katie Singer?" Tara asked with a grin on her face.

"Even Katie Singer." Francesca replied.

She turned to Tara who was now skipping like a child. Although, the child did look silly since she was wearing a knee length dress with high heels.

----

"Are you nervous?" Jessie asked as she rubbed Katie's hand.

They were at Tara Brody's doorstep. And Katie wasn't really sure this was a good idea.

"Hello Ms. Sammler." Francesca greeted.

"Um… It's Mrs. Singer now." Jessie politely corrected.

Francesca smiled at the blonde and her wife and led them to the dining room.

"Jessica. Long time no see. Long time no see too. Katie." Tara grinned.

Jessie was about to reply but then she realized.

_Did she just say long time no see Katie? How did she know Katie?_

"Long time no see." Katie held out her hand and shook Tara's.

Jessie was still stunned by Tara's greeting.

_She knows my wife?_

"Please take your seats. The others will be here shortly" Tara left Jessie and Katie who were looking at each other.

Just then Jessie remembered.

"She's your friend Tara?"

"Huh?" Katie snapped out of her daze but couldn't come up with an answer to Jessie's question.

"The one Tad was talking about."

"Uh Yeah…"

"Just your friend?" Jessie asked with worry in her eyes.

They were three weeks short of starting over to save their shotgun marriage. But they were getting to the right results. They were starting to feel more for each other. Specially Jessie. So logically, Jessie really wanted to know.

Katie didn't want to lie though. If Jessie wouldn't find out through her, Tara would make sure Jessie knew. Her ex-girlfriend knew how to play mind games.

"Well yeah…" Katie replied and saw Jessie sigh in relief.

_Now or never._

Katie thought and breathed in.

"she'smyexgirlfriendthough." Katie said it so fast but Jessie's eyes grew-wide.

She understood what that was. Katie could only try to smile. Jessie returned by rolling her eyes.

_Of all people. My wife had to go out with the person who probably wants my face down the dirt more than anyone._

The couple breathed out together. Jessie stared at her hands. Then she found Katie's hands on top of hers. She looked up to her wife who was smiling lovingly at her. They both leaned in into a gentle kiss. It was as though they wanted to reassure the other.

There will be a few bumps in the relationship. But they will work it out together. They did mean it when they said, till death do us part.


	21. Family Matters

**Part XXI: Family Matters**

Jessie and Katie entered their apartment, exhausted with their recent meeting. Jessie's manager, Joanna is now taking into consideration the monetary deals Tara and her cohorts have presented. Arrangements and flight plans for the shooting were also going to be arranged. Jessie didn't feel secure though. She has this feeling that Tara was out to get into Katie's head to tell her Jessie wasn't good enough. That Jessie didn't really love Katie. That Katie was just something to boost herself up. Of course it wasn't true. The way Jessie imagined Tara seductively turning Katie away from her drove her crazy. Even her wife's reassuring hand wasn't enough to make her feel safe.

"You want hot milk?" Katie asked taking Jessie's coat off and hanging it on the rack.

"No thanks… I'm good." Jessie smiled as she sat down the couch.

She sprawled on the couch as she stared at the ceiling. She thought of the things that could go wrong while shooting the movie. She also thought of the storyline. Jessie, Katie and Tara were the main characters. Katie was in love with Jessie's character, but Jessie's character was too damn straight at the beginning. Tara's character was in love with Katie and was willing to do everything to get to Katie. The scripts were good but Jessie was skeptical. Just how far the writing crew would let Tara's character go to get to Katie's character.

Suddenly Jessie felt Katie's warm hands massaging her feet. It felt so good that something ached. What part of her body, she wasn't really sure. Jessie just closed her eyes and let Katie pamper her.

"What were you thinking?" Katie asked looking at her wife.

"Just the scripts… The movie… You…" Jessie looked down to meet Katie's eyes.

Katie knew Jessie was feeling uneasy about finding about Tara and the work that they were offered with.

"Then we don't have to take it. Call Joanna now. You can just look for another movie to do." Katie smiled standing up and moved closer to where Jessie was.

She bent down and gave the blonde a gentle kiss on the forehead then took a seat right beside her.

"This is too good to pass up. They'll be paying both of us. We can buy our own house if we do this." Jessie reasoned knowing very well they wanted a house to be their home.

Not an apartment.

"Well I don't want to see you getting all worked up because of one job. I don't want to put strains between us. We're doing well." Katie said in all honesty.

She loved Jessie. She always had even though Jessie came to the point that she lost the feeling. Katie knew by now that it didn't really matter anymore. She just wanted to be with Jessie. And she was. It was enough to make her happy. Jessie loving her could make it a whole lot better. But she wasn't going to be needy about it. She wanted Jessie to take it in and discover it at her own pace.

"I know…" Jessie replied placing her hand on Katie's cheek.

"It's late Jess. You better get some sleep… We can talk about this with Joanna in the morning…" Katie stood up and held out her hand.

Jessie took it and pulled Katie into a loving hug. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on Katie's chest.

"Sleep with me…" Jessie whispered looking up to Katie who was looking back at her lovingly.

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea… For now. You're tired. I'm tired." Katie whispered back leaning down.

Their lips were inches from each other and their eyes were staring at the other's lips with so much longing.

"We don't have to do anything… I just want you to hold me… Like what you're doing now…" Jessie answered her eyes almost closing.

"Ok…" Katie leaned down and kissed Jessie tearing away the night's images.

Their kiss just left one single image for them to ponder: The two of them, holding each other, in love.

----

Tara watched her wine glass as she shook it lightly. The red liquor gently stirred around it. She slowly drank it and let it sit on her tongue for a while before swallowing it down. She looked out at her window; the night was clear and peaceful. Her mind was plagued with images of Jessie and Katie holding hands and kissing each other. It made her feel like she wanted to vomit. Katie could never want Jessica Sammler she thought. Katie was too good for just a Jessica Sammler to reel in.

"Something bothering you Tara" Francesca saw her star in the living room utterly deep in thought.

It worried her.

"What did Joanna say about our proposition?"

"She said if it were her, she would sign it right away. Katie and Jessica told her that they have to talk it over though. Something like, a family matter." Francesca replied.

Tara shrugged her shoulders.

"How long have they been together since they met?" Tara asked out of the blue.

"I think less than a year. Why?"

"Did you know that Katie Singer was my girlfriend for four years?" Tara replied looking back to her surprised manager.

----

Katie was holding her, but Jessie really found it hard to fall asleep. She sighed sitting up. She didn't realize she woke Katie up with her movements.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked sitting up and holding Jessie by the waist.

"Nothing… Go back to sleep…" Jessie kissed Katie's cheek.

"I won't till you tell me what's bothering you…"

"Tara…" Jessie sighed meeting Katie's concerned eyes.

All she could do was put her palm on Katie's cheek as she took another sigh.

"What about her?" Katie asked giving Jessie a soft kiss on the neck.

It somehow soothed Jessie's insecurities. And when Katie's lips lingered at the base of her neck, she felt wanted: loved.

"How long where you together?"

"Four years…" Katie replied looking up to Jessie.

Jessie rested her head on Katie's shoulder. The couple held each other close as they rested their backs on the headboard. They knew this was going to be a long conversation.

"I met her in college. We… hit it off from the first day we met…" Katie continued her fingers entwining with Jessie's.

"Why did you break up?" Jessie asked kissing Katie's chin.

Katie kissed Jessie's lips and stared at her straight in the eyes.

"She wanted to settle down. I wasn't ready." Katie replied.

"I don't think you were when you married me…" Jessie said softly, looking away from her wife.

"In truth I wasn't. I barely knew you. I didn't know much about you. And you didn't know much about me either." Katie put her finger on Jessie's chin and made the blonde turn to her.

"But you know. I don't think that matters anymore. Because right now. I don't think I want to marry anyone else. I don't see myself marrying another person. Just you." Katie searched for Jessie's eyes and found them teary.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jessie's voice cracked knowing she didn't deserve Katie's unconditional love.

But Katie knew Jessie loved her as much as she loved the blonde. Jessie was just too confused to realize.

"You were being you." Katie smiled and took Jessie's hand to her neck.

She leaned in to ease the blonde's fears and doubts with a kiss. And certainly, she did.


	22. Start the Fire

**Part XXII: Start the Fire**

The cast and crew arrived Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport aboard Tara's private jet. Jessie was still skeptical, but forced herself to sign the contracts. She didn't want Tara to think she was scared. Although in reality she was. Four years versus less than a year: Pretty big odds to keep Katie's heart.

Katie took their bags as they waited for their limousine. Tara had arranged a room for Jessie and Katie at the Hotel Chateau Frontenac. Grace, August, and the rest of the cast would also have their rooms on the same hotel. Reporters were eager to take impromptu interviews from the cast and crew but as their ride arrived, Jessie and Katie immediately left the airport.

Jessie sighed looking out as the reporters and photographers crowded upon the other stars. The vehicle started to move and Jessie just felt relieved. She suddenly felt Katie's warm hand on hers. She turned and smiled at her wife.

"Paris looks… Good… For a walk… Tonight perhaps?" Katie leaned and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Jessie smiled and nodded. She rested her forehead against Katie's.

----

At a room not far from Jessie and Katie's, Tara settled in her room. She lay in her bed as the maids fixed her wardrobe on the cabinets. Francesca entered her room, taking off her glasses as she took a seat.

"Everything alright?" Tara asked staring at the ceiling.

"Schedules have been handed down. The cast and crew will get a Sunday off and we start filming tomorrow." Francesca replied as she read the written notes on her planner.

"Have you talked to Jessica yet?"

"Not yet. Is there a problem?" Francesca asked looking at Tara with a questioning face.

"Nothing really. I just had a surprise for them in their hotel room." Tara grinned, standing up.

----

"You have to be kidding me…" Jessie's eyes grew-wide as they entered their hotel room.

Katie could only shake her head: Smiling at the thought of her ex trying to get into Jessie's nerves. Katie wasn't nervous or bothered. She loved Jessie. And that was that.

"She's PUSHING the buttons. She KNOWS we're married. And she gives us a room with TWO SINGLE beds? SHE'S…" Jessie shook her head.

She was utterly pissed as she stared at their hotel bedroom. Katie walked towards her, closing the door gently behind her.

"Don't worry… I'll make something out of it later…" Katie whispered breathing out near Jessie's earlobe.

She leaned in, and gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and made the blonde face her.

"Let's just call the manager and have our room changed… Or the beds…" Jessie frowned and tried hard not to let out her anger.

But it was really hard because she was boiling inside.

"No… Just wait and see tonight. I promise… You'll forget about this later." Katie replied leaning in to kiss Jessie.

The kiss was slow and Jessie was starting to feel warm and fuzzy inside. She smiled, her lips still connected with Katie's. Katie gently sucked Jessie's lower lip, making the blonde open her mouth slightly. It was enough to invite Katie's tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Her hand wrapped around Katie's neck – pulling her closer. Her heart was beating double time. The fuzziness was making it hard for her to concentrate on Tara's probable intentions and plans. Katie's kisses turned more passionate and Jessie was afraid to lose herself into the kiss. She felt the taller girl's arms wrapping around her waist. They were about to lie in bed when there was a knock on their door.

They reluctantly pull apart. Their eyes staring at the other which much love. They smile as Jessie placed her hand on Katie's cheek. They straightened themselves and Katie proceeded to open the door. Tara had dropped by.

"All settled in?" Tara asked with a grin on her face.

Katie nodded and turned to Jessie who did the same.

Tara gave Jessie a contented look knowing she would have probably ruined a moment for the couple. Jessie could only return a fake smile. She tried hard not to strangle the other woman.

"We have a cast dinner later. Casual is alright." Tara turned her eyes to Katie.

"Um… Actually, Jessie and I had plans." Katie replied smiling at her old friend.

"Plans?" Tara was caught off-guard.

She was under the impression that Jessie and Katie were having marriage problems. But she didn't know they were getting along. Tara didn't lose hope though. Their relationship was young, therefore really fragile. It's only a matter of which buttons to push.

"I promised her a walk around Paris tonight. I'm honored with the invitation, but I do keep my promises." Katie replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tara grinned, staring seductively at Katie from head to toe.

It made Jessie flinch but she stood her ground. Reporters are around Tara. And it could cause unnecessary ruckus for them.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Bye Tara." Katie smiled and closed the door before Tara could give another remark.

Jessie laughed at the sight and plopped herself onto one of the beds. She stared at the ceiling feeling victorious. Katie sat beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Want to go around Paris for a while? I have a car ready just outside the hotel." Katie smiled looking straight to her eyes.

Jessie smiled and pulled Katie into a loving kiss. They parted still with smiles on their faces.

"I guess that means yes Mrs. Singer." Katie replied with a grin.

----

Grace and August entered the main hall and found Tara finishing up a few bottles of wine.

"Tara, don't you think you should be sober for tomorrow? Hangovers are nasty on first day shootings." August called out taking Grace to a seat next to Tara.

"I'm all good."

"I'll be back in a few. I just need to call my mom. I forgot to tell them we already landed." Grace stood up and went to the lounge to make the call.

"Something tells me you're up to something." August said, exactly straight to the point.

"Katie and Jessie have a very weak relationship. Katie deserves someone better."

"And that someone better is you?"

"Who else?"

August shook his head and stood up.

"You know, Tara, you could have done that back in the US. You didn't have to drag us out here."

"And miss out making her fall in love with me in the most romantic city in the world?" Tara grinned sipping her wine.

"This is crazy…" August replied as he started to walk off.

"Letting go of Katie was crazy. Not this…" Tara said to herself.

----

Jessie and Katie just got back from their stroll. They have visited Musée du Louvre which actually surprised Jessie. She didn't know Katie loved art. They also visited Notre Dame and the Luxemburg Gardens which Jessie certainly enjoyed.

Now utterly tired, Jessie opened their hotel door and entered their room. Katie was right behind her, holding her hand.

Jessie lay on the bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"Jess… Sit down on the chair for a few minutes. I'll just make our bed."

Jessie looked at her confused.

"But it's already done honey. It's fine. I'll just hold your hand…" Jessie smiled.

"No…" Katie walked over to Jessie and pulled her up to stand.

Jessie pouted but was also intrigued about what Katie was planning to do. So she sat quietly on the chair.

Katie walked over to the beds and took the pillows and the blankets away, placing them on one of the chairs. She dragged the mattresses onto the floor and joined them making a bigger bed for her and Jessie. She put the blanket over and fixed the pillows. She smiled when she finished.

"Voila!" Katie had her hands outstretched grinning at her wife.

"I see you have used your geometry skills." Jessie joked standing up to hug her wife.

"Knowing you're beside me when I sleep… Makes the nightmares go away…" Katie looked at her with loving eyes.

"What nightmares?" Jessie asked wrapping her arms around Katie's neck.

"I don't remember them anymore… You make them go away… With just… One look…" Katie stared at Jessie's eyes and smiled.

"You make mine go away… Every time you…" Jessie was cut off by Katie's lips on hers.


	23. More Improvements

**Part XXIII: More Improvements**

Jessie and Katie were breakfast in bed the next morning. They have ordered pancakes and toast up to their hotel room. They were lying on Katie's makeshift queen bed. Jessie leisurely taking slices of the pancakes while resting her back on Katie's chest. Katie has eaten a few bites but was really contented in holding Jessie close to her. Jessie would still, at times, slices smaller portions of the pancakes and gently puts it on Katie's mouth. Katie was too stubborn to let go of Jessie. Jessie didn't really think she would want to disentangle from her either.

"I wish I can spend all day in here…" Jessie mumbled setting the tray of food aside.

She leaned back against Katie and put her palm on her wife's cheek.

"Here… Meaning… Here in my arms?" Katie replied barely a whisper.

Her lips found the base of Jessie's neck. She placed warm, wet, gentle kisses on her wife's exposed skin.

Jessie closed her eyes as Katie's hands slid down from her stomach. It was now at the hem of her night gown, slowly pulling it up to expose her bare legs. She shivered once Katie's palm found the skin, gently running her fingers upward. She held her breath, as the warm hand found its way pass her crotch and was now resting on her stomach.

Katie pulled Jessie closer, her kisses were still slow. She wanted to savor the taste of Jessie's skin on her lips. She started to bite the skin lightly. She sucked it to relieve Jessie off the sting. Jessie moaned though, which made her caressing more ardent, her kisses feverish. She felt Jessie move her hips, grinding her ass with her crotch, seemingly trying to ease the tension that what building up in between her legs.

"Jess… Do you want me to touch you there?"

"Huhmmm…" The blonde replied with a nod and a moan at the same time, turning Katie on.

She abruptly turned the blonde around to face her crashing her lips against her wife's intensely.

The kiss was deep – the oxygen could barely stay within them. They slowly sat up never breaking the kiss. Katie pulled away for air, but Jessie pulled her into a kiss again. She felt the blonde's hands touching her breasts, squeezing it gently. The hands then went up to her neck, wrapping around it to pull her closer, deepening their kiss even more.

Katie fought the urge to rip Jessie's night gown but taking her hand out of her wife's to grip the sheets around them. She felt Jessie smile under their kiss. They pull away, looking at each other with so much desire and love.

Yeah. Love.

Katie smiled because it was the first time in so long that she had seen it in Jessie's eyes.

Jessie was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She looked straight into Katie's eyes which were filled with disappointment. But Jessie smiled, and brought her lips to meet Katie's. They were starting another passionate kiss but the person on the other side of the door was really knocking relentlessly. They pull apart sighing, but they both have smiles on their faces.

Jessie stood up, letting go of Katie's hand. She gave her a reassuring smile, a promise of things to come for the next days. She opened the door slowly, to reveal the woman she would really like to tear in pieces.

Tara.

"Hey. Hope I didn't disturb anything." Tara smiled looking around the room.

She found Katie fixing the blankets on their makeshift bed. Her back was facing her so she couldn't see Katie's lips which were swollen from all the kissing. She turned to Jessie who could barely let out a smile. Tara noticed the marks Katie had freshly placed on Jessie's neck. She couldn't stop her eyes for bulging out; making Jessie confused.

"Do I have something on my face?" Jessie asked wiping her face with the napkin she was holding.

"No. No you don't. I just dropped by to see how you two were doing. Shooting starts at 10:30." Tara smiled.

"Ok. We'll be there on time." Jessie forcefully smiled back.

"Yeah. I'll see you two. Bye. Bye Katie!" Tara yelled making Katie turn to wave at her.

Jessie held her breath, counting on the back on her head. Trying to restrain herself from putting her hands around Tara's neck. She closed the door once the other woman walked away towards the other end of the hall. She turned to her wife confused.

"Do I have pancake syrup on my face?" Jessie asked wiping her mouth.

Katie turned and looked for any residue on her wife.

"Nothing. But I think I know what caught her attention." Katie laughed a bit knowing pretty well it was the bites on Jessie's neck.

"Huh?" Jessie was now more confused.

Katie walked towards her to pull her into a hug.

"Ever heard of love bites honey?" The brunette grinned leaning in to kiss Jessie again.

----

Tara paced across her room. She read the script for today's shooting, probably a thousand times. But there was nowhere in it that she could pull off another trick to seduce Katie. She reasoned to herself that maybe she could try while Jessie's doing a scene, but there were not much scenes for Jessie to spend more time on-set rather than off-set.

"You have dinner with a few people for Warner and drinks with the producer." Francesca said casually, yanking Tara out of her devious daydream.

"Can you cancel that? Can you set dinner with Jessica and Katie instead?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"Fine. Set something tomorrow. Somewhere with dance floors."

"Alright…"

----

Jessie and Katie walked hand in hand as they entered the set. The first day of shooting was making a buzz all over Paris since the first scenes were going to be shot around the Eiffel Tower. Since it was an open set shooting, people, photographers, and reporters were flocking to see them. Cameras were flashing all around. Katie was a bit overwhelmed but with Jessie holding her hand, everything seemed to turn back to normal.

Jessie was still concerned about Tara. The scenes today didn't include any passionate encounters between Katie and her ex though. Something she was really thankful for. But behind the scenes was another thing. Only Tara knows what's in store for Katie. And it wasn't keeping Jessie's concentration her script. She took a seat beside Katie, never letting go of her wife's hand. They began to read the scripts again.

Tara was watching them from a distance. She was doing this discretely with her sunglasses on. She wanted to clobber Jessie when the blonde pulled Katie into a kiss, passionately. Cameras were flashing at them. But as of the moment, the two didn't really mind. They were so much into the kiss that they were actually making out in public.

Grace was oblivious, but August can see right through Tara's sunglasses. He shook his head. Knowing pretty well this was going to be a rough day.

"Ok guys saddle up! Let's get this show running!" August yelled out.

The shooting was a breeze, much to August's relief. Jessie and Katie were still like on their honeymoon off-set. They were holding hands, kissing each other on the lips lovingly, much to Tara's disappointment.


	24. Raging Jessica Singer

**Part XXIV: Raging Jessica Singer**

As the day turned into night, the cast and crew went back to their hotel rooms, seemingly tired but satisfied with the day's work. Everyone besides Tara seemed to be satisfied. She still wanted to throw up with the romantic display of Jessie and Katie on and off the camera. The two were inseparable. It was impossible for Tara to get Katie alone, making her distracted for most of the scenes.

"Tell me a secret…" Jessie whispered, her back was facing the brunette.

Katie's arms wrapped around Jessie lovingly as the lay in the make-shift bed they have slept on the previous night. The two women had dinner in their hotel room after the shooting. They decided to stay in doors, feeling exhausted.

"I always wanted to paint… But I couldn't…" Katie replied her lips touching Jessie's hair.

"Why?"

"Something about… Not being serious enough for the art… They tell me… I would do well as a comedian… Or of some sort…" Katie smiled burying her head on Jessie's shoulders.

"I think you could be anything you would want to be…" Jessie replied turning her head so she could kiss Katie's head.

"Now you tell me a secret…" Katie whispered to Jessie's ear, sucking her earlobe gently.

"Umm…" Jessie couldn't really reply properly.

Her eyes automatically closed, feeling her wife's lips trailing down to her neck, planting warm, gentle kisses. She felt feather-like touches on her stomach as Katie's fingers began to caress it.

"I can't think…" Jessie let out starting to feel hot and bothered.

She felt Katie's lips curve into a smile on her skin. The lips then started to makes trails on her shoulder, leaving her night gown's strap off her shoulder.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, making Katie bury her head on Jessie's back in frustration.

"I'm telling you… They're doing this purposely… They are really… Really… Doing it on purpose!" Katie mumbled behind Jessie, making the blonde smile.

Jessie turned around and kissed Katie's forehead, bring a smile to the brunette's lips.

"I'll get it…" Katie spoke standing up.

She gave Jessie a kiss on the forehead too, before answering the door.

It was Francesca.

"Hi Mrs. Singer. Mrs. Singer." Francesca smiled at Katie and Jessie.

The two could only let out their own smile in reply.

"I'm just here to inform you that there is a cast event tomorrow night."

Katie just nodded, running her fingers through her hair. Jessie watched her sadly: Katie's really getting pissed off with all the interruptions.

"We'll be there." Katie let out her tone obviously upset.

"We'll expect you then. The limos will take you to the club."

Katie nodded in reply, forcing out a smile.

"Good night then." Francesca smiled back.

She left walking towards another room on the hall. Katie sighed closing theirs. She turned around when she heard Jessie's mobile phone ring.

Jessie smiled at her apologetically mouthing the word "Grace." Katie nodded and took a towel from the cabinet.

_I better cool off because I don't think we're going to do anything anytime soon. Too many distractions… Interruptions…_

Katie went straight to the bathroom, leaving Jessie feeling sorry for both of them.

_If we don't do it anytime soon. I think I'm going to go crazy… This sexual frustration is killing me…_

_**Jess?**_

The other line said pulling her back to her current task. Answering her phone.

"Oh hi Grace…"

_**Did you hear about the so called event? Tara is trying to get under Katie's shirt…**_

"You can say that again… They've been interrupting us every time… You know…" Jessie sighed, sitting down on the bed.

_**That bad huh?**_

"She's trying to get on my nerves… Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a scene… I don't think I can stand her kissing Katie…"

_**Not to mention the party later that night. It's obviously to get into Katie…**_

"I don't know what to do with Tara. Katie's not interested… It's just making us frustrated… You know…"

_**Oh I'm not really sure I know… **_

Jessie noticed Grace's sarcasm. Grace knows Jessie and Katie are trying to rekindle the romance while on Paris. She rolled her eyes knowing Grace wasn't having a problem with her relationship. The forty-year old director is a virgin no more.

"Well anyway… I have to go… I'll talk to you tomorrow" Jessie replied sighing on the day ahead.

_**Good luck Jess…**_

"Yeah… Thanks… Bye…" Jessie pressed the end on her phone and laid her back on the bed.

Katie appeared from the bathroom with only a towel on. Jessie smiled at her holding out her hand.

"Don't worry honey… We'll find time… I promise…" Jessie said softly earning a smile from Katie.

Katie took her hand and pulled her up and they wrapped their hands around each other into a tight embrace.

----

The next morning, everyone got up early. The set of the next scenes are held on a villa just outside Paris. It was a peaceful non-stressful ride for most of the cast and crew: Except perhaps for Jessie and Tara who are thinking about how to get rid of each other.

This scene was all about the seduction of Tara's character as Katie spent an afternoon alone with her. Jessie's character will barge into their compromising position and just immediately run out. In this scene Jessie's character will show hints of jealousy but will set them aside denying any feelings she has for Katie's character. There was no confrontation between her character and Tara's. At least... That's what the script says.

ACTION!

"Why do you endear someone who doesn't even see you? Who doesn't even love you?" Tara spoke looking straight into Katie's eyes.

Katie could only look back at her in despair. The feelings she had were forbidden, utterly wrong. Knowing very well she was in love with a person she could never reach, a person she had came to know to be her best friend.

"She sees me. She loves me, as a friend. That is enough." Katie replied turning away from Tara's gaze.

"But you want her more than that…" Tara walked slowly towards Katie, taking her hand to make the brunette face her.

"You want to ravage her body, kiss her deeply till your lungs are oxygen starved and do it all again…" Tara said hoarsely, someone taunting Katie.

Amidst the words, Katie just closed her eyes. She tried to shrug the words aside… even her desires.

"She is my friend nothing more…" She replied weakly, but Tara didn't back away.

"You want to taste her lips all day and night… Make her scream your name when you make love… You want her as much as I want you… So badly… I feel my body trembling only for you!" Tara exclaimed pulling Katie into a rough, forceful kiss.

On the other side of the door, Jessie was about to pass the room. She heard voices, but unsure who owned them. She heard glasses shattering, making her run towards the door to open it. To her surprise, she found Katie was leaning the table, her father's figurines carelessly on the floor.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked stunned at the sight.

In truth she felt her stomach turn upside down.

"What do you think it is?" Tara backed away from Katie.

"You have no right to force her, other than you had no right to wreck my father's study!" Jessie yelled out angrily.

"I apologize for wrecking your father's study. But I think I have every right to kiss her since I wanted to… I'm sure she liked it." Tara smirked, seemingly mocking Jessie's words.

"I'm leaving…" Katie announced starting to walk.

Jessie stopped her by tugging her arm. She stood by the blonde, not facing Tara.

"You stop her like she was yours. You protect her like she was your own…"

"She is my own. She is my friend." Jessie replied with anger in her voice.

"You are her friend. But did you know that you are the reason she has cried so many nights in sadness? That you are the reason her heart remained broken, unwilling to love anyone back let alone, let people like me adore her?" Tara retorted.

"What are you saying? I have not done anything to hurt her." Jessie looked into Katie's eyes but the brunette looked back at her sadly.

"You have no idea. That a person as wonderful as her has fallen for someone despicable as you. Someone who couldn't give her everything. Someone who wouldn't love her back the way she deserves to be." Tara's tone was seemingly real now.

Jessie felt as though those words were real. Those weren't in the script.

"What did you say?" Jessie asked back her temper rising.

Katie noticed this and tugged her arm towards the door.

"Katie deserves more than kisses. More than the sex. She deserves a family. A family you can't give. Because you are too ambitious to give up everything to Katie. You don't even love her. You just wanted her for yourself. So you wouldn't get into trouble. So you won't seem to be the UNPERFECT Jessica Sammler."

"Ok… THAT'S IT! CUT!" August yelled out.

"THAT'S JESSICA SINGER TO YOU!" Jessie was about to attack Tara but Katie held her by the waist.

"She's not worth it honey… You know I love you… And I know I mean as much to you too…" Katie whispered easing her as fast as a fire extinguisher could wipe out small flames.

Jessie's eyes were still furious. She shot invisible daggers towards Tara, the latter doing the same.

"When the hell are we going to finish this if those two are going to be always at it?" August asked Grace who was beside him.

"I have absolutely no idea."


	25. The Loved, the Pained, and the Lover

**Part XXV: The Loved, the Pained, and the Lover**

"Jess, take it easy. You do know she just wants to mess with you." Katie whispered as she massaged Jessie's back.

"She's annoying and so full of herself!" Jessie raised her hands angrily making Katie look down at her.

Katie held these frustrated hands and held them down. She hugged Jessie for a while then turned the blonde to face her. She searched for Jessie's eyes and looked straight into her blue orbs, utterly in fear and anger in the mix. She knelt in one knee in front of Jessie stunning her wife.

"What…? Why…?" The blonde searched for the words but Katie just smiled.

"Jess… I married you. Not Tara. I love you. Not Tara. Please let it go…" Katie smiled looking up to a very flushed blonde.

Jessie smiled back. She took Katie's hands and pulled her to stand up. She brought her lips to her wife's, kissing it gently.

"I love you… I know I should have said it sooner… I should have told you a thousand times… But I couldn't because I wanted it to be the perfect moment… I wanted you to know that I do… I love you Katie… I love you so much…" Jessie closed her eyes as Katie leaned to kiss her back.

She felt the brunette smile under the kiss.

"You don't have to worry about perfection Miss Sammler. Everything with you is perfect." Katie whispered pulling Jessie into a hug.

Jessie wrapped her arms around Katie's neck. Her head rested on the brunette's shoulders, as she wore a smile.

"How many times do I have to correct everybody?" Jessie mumbled in Katie's arms.

"Hmm?"

"It's Mrs. Singer… Jessie smiled looking up to Katie.

She leaned to kiss her again… And again… And again…

----

Tara paced around a room in the villa by her lonesome. Her head was fuming in anger and in utter jealousy.

"She would rather marry a second rate actress who can't even kiss right!"

In her frustration, Tara took one of the figurines that were within her reach. She was about to throw it on the floor when she realized she wasn't on the set anymore. The object was a part of the villa, and she wasn't the owner. She took the figurine to where she grabbed it and sat on the chair, wiping off the sweat on her forehead. She let out a frustrated grunt, tapping her forehead a few times.

"She couldn't marry after four years of being together. And now she ends up marrying a woman she barely even knew! AAGGGH!" Tara shot up from the chair and raised her hands angrily.

She stomped her feet a few times. She was literally on the verge of throwing tantrums.

"Tara…" Francesca appeared in the room, seemingly worried with her star's outbursts.

"WHAT!"

"August wants you on the set."

Tara walked pass her still pissed off.

"He said your acting was great! Just try to notch down the emotion…" Francesca started to yell out to Tara who disappeared into the corner.

"… Or you'll never get to finish this scene." She let out a sight.

She knew the press would have a field day at the party if this rumble goes on.

----

The rest of the shooting was a breeze. Well… Not without a few exchanges of death glares from Jessie and Tara. As the cast and crew went packing, Tara meditated on the night ahead. She looked out her car window and saw Jessie giving Katie a kiss on the cheek while the latter was talking to Grace Manning.

"You should stop staring at her like that… She isn't yours." August sighed looking at Tara disappointedly.

"She used to be mine."

"Keyword… USED. Past tense. They're happy Tara. Get over it."

"She is not happy."

"How would you know? She hasn't talked to you. She hasn't since she has been spending her time with Jessica. She's here for work. Not you. She's with her wife. How many times do I have to point that out?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. But imagine when she finds out the truth that her so called loving wife is hiding."

"Jessica has no secrets. They trust each other. Katie trusts Jessica. Leave them alone. Don't ruin it for them."

"I won't. But Jessica would." Tara smirked and watched Jessie ride a limo with Katie in tow.

_Trust is what makes Katie faithful. Honesty is one value she adheres the most not only with her work, but also in her life. That's why she became a journalist. That's why people respect her. But you Jessica Sammler, you have crossed the line behind her back. You're not all that Jessica Sammler. You're not all that._

----

Katie sat on a chair while she sent text messages to Sarah and Tad. She was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a red halter top. She understood that since Tara signed up for a club party to night, she should just let loose and wear something casual. She wasn't really looking forward about the party. She was actually looking forward to be with Jessie.

Her gaze was caught by Jessie's figure appearing from their bathroom. Katie's mouth slowly opened somewhat went dry at the sight. Jessie was wearing the very same dress she wore the first day they made love. The blue dress that brings out the blue in Jessie's eyes. Jessie grinned when she looked up to see her wife gawking over her.

Shaking her head, Katie brought herself back to earth and just let out a goofy smile.

"Planning to seduce me again Mrs. Singer?" Katie smirked.

"Oh… I plan to…"Jessie replied in a very seductive tone.

She turned around slowly, knowing Katie's gaze was still fixed on her. She wanted Katie to stare at her. She wanted Katie to want her. And she wanted the other woman to know she wanted her too. Jessie smiled and turned her head over her shoulder to find Katie unconsciously licking her lips. The blonde smirked and started to brush her hair. Seemingly content to find her wife turned on by the sight of her.


	26. Why Mrs Singer Was Still Ms Sammler

**Part XXVI: Why Mrs. Singer Was Still Ms. Sammler**

"Katie we should stop… We're in the car… Oh… Dear…" Jessie felt Katie's lips on her neck sucking it gently making her moan out.

They have been on the limo for about an hour now. They have ordered the driver to drive around Paris, giving them enough time to make out. But their feelings and Katie's ardent urges are so strong they couldn't just stay with the kissing. Jessie was beginning to think Katie was going to have her right there on the car if they don't stop.

"Katie…" Jessie gasped trying to pull away from Katie making her pout.

"Don't give me that look honey. We have to show ourselves for a while in public… You have me later tonight… I promise…" Jessie whispered placing her hand on Katie's cheek, caressing it gently.

"Alright… You're lucky I love you…" Katie's pout morphed into a grin.

"I know. I love you too." Jessie put her hands on the back of Katie's head and pulled her close.

They sat there silently in the car just staring straight into each others eyes with love. After a few minutes or so, Katie and Jessie decided it was time to attend Tara's cast party. And so they were off. Not realizing it was going to be one of the hardest nights in their short married life.

----

Tara paced around the club looking for the faces she had been dying to see. When her head turned to the door, she found Jessie, her arms clinging to Katie's. The sudden rush of anger and jealousy flooded her veins again, making her adrenaline pump up in overdrive. Tara closed her eyes. If she was going to do this tonight, she was going to do it right. It was a now or never kind of thing. She slowly made her way to meet the couple.

Jessie smiled at Katie as they walked towards a seat. The entire cast were definitely enjoying themselves. There were also private rooms wherein the press people were given a chance to interview the stars.

Katie was just silent. Parties, although she had attended a number, was not Katie's thing. But the brunette was definitely no party pooper.

"I didn't think you two had the energy to stay away from each other… I thought you'd be screaming by now…" Grace appeared from behind the unsuspecting couple to whisper into Jessie's ear.

Jessie let out a giggle, tugging Katie closer. The brunette just gave Grace a kiss on the cheek before pulling away from her wife. Katie took a seat beside August in the bar. She shot Jessie a smile before turning around.

"We had to attend. I don't want people to think we don't care about the movie." Jessie replied whispering back to Grace.

"Jessica…" Tara greeted in a very sarcastic tone.

Jessie rolled her eyes, knowing pretty well Katie has chosen her over the over-jealous rival.

"Glad to see you made it. Can we talk? In private…" Tara shot a that-means-you-go look at Grace making the woman shrug before leaving them alone.

Jessie stood still. She didn't really want to move. She would shoot Katie glances. The brunette was seemingly laughing at something August was telling her.

"If you don't want me to tell her your dirty little secret…. You WILL follow me." Tara whispered into Jessie's ear.

Jessie felt a sudden rush of cold envelope her body. There was only one thing she had hidden from everybody, even her wife. Could it be the same thing Tara was talking about? Jessie couldn't take any chances. She had to follow.

Tara led her into one of the private rooms in the club. As Jessie entered, Tara closed the door behind her and shot a mischievous grin on the nervous blonde.

"You don't seem feisty now Miss Sammler."

"I'm a Singer now. Why do you keep on saying that? Jessie fumed but her voice wasn't loud enough to overthrow the booming sounds outside the room.

"Now… Now… You still are TECHNICALLY a Sammler. After all, you signed up a different set of papers on your wedding day. Something you and your lawyers knew about."

A flush of fear began to speed up Jessie's heart rate.

_How could she know that? It was confidential. Not even my family knew about it._

"Oh I'm sure you're asking yourself where the leak came from… I didn't have to get it from your so called million dollar lawyers. I just had to check registries. And apparently, you didn't register your marriage. People were just too dumb to check for the technically. They thought ceremonies were all that was needed. I knew better." Tara rolled her eyes tapping her chin a few times.

Jessie flinched. Scared of the information Tara had. They were doing so well. Only God knows what Katie would do when she finds out. Jessie was going to lose her forever.

"So tell me Jessica… What did you had her sign? A contract that she will not get anything from you? Like the contracts you had for all the press people?"

Jessie didn't respond. Her head was mixed up, but not because of what Tara knew. She was worrying what Katie would say. What she would do? Would this be the last straw for Katie to finally let her go? Jessie didn't want her to. Her feelings of fear were evident when tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Oh come on Sammler. You are a great actress. You practically fooled everybody. Even the woman I love. She doesn't deserve you Sammler. Your relationship was doomed from the moment you asked her to marry you." Tara smirked obviously happy.

The tables had turned now. And Jessica Sammler had no where to move.

"Tell her. Because I can't stand you posing as her Mrs. Something you are obviously not." Tara took the door knob in her hand and turned around to a crying Jessie.

"Don't make me do it myself." Tara shot back before turning around to walk away from the room.

Jessie sat on one of the chairs and buried her head on her hands. She was crying endlessly. The decisions she had made from the past were coming down to hunt her. Trust was one thing Jessie didn't learn from Hollywood. Trust was something she had taken for granted. It was also the same thing that would take away the brunette she had fallen deeply in love with.


	27. Losing You

**Author's Notes: **

**FLTWIN - I wrote it already. I'm capable of writing that. After all, this is my fic. Each turn serves a purpose. Whether you love it. Or hate it.  
**

----

**Part XXVII: Losing You**

Katie gave Jessie a confused look as they made their way back to their hotel room. The mood had suddenly changed since they got into the club. And Katie noticed this change when Jessie came back from some part of the club. Jessie was happy, although unexcited about the party. Right now she was silent. So silent, it was deafening. Katie wanted to ask what was wrong, but she didn't want to push the issue. She wanted Katie to tell her herself, at her own accord. Not because Katie asked her to.

She wanted Jessie to share her worries with her. She was after all her wife.

Jessie put her hand on the door knob and used a key to open the door. She silently took off her jewelry and her watch and put them beside the nightstand. She sighed when her gaze caught her so called wedding ring. A pang of pain rushed inside her, seemingly piercing her heart. It intensified when she looked up. She found Katie's face happy… Content while she arranged their bed again.

"I love you so much…" Jessie said softly walking over to Katie and jumping to hold her tight.

Jessie felt tears brimming in her eyes. She tried to stop them from falling. It really made her breathing hard.

"I love you too…" Katie replied smiling as she pulled away from the blonde's arms only to lean in to kiss her lips.

Jessie let herself loose under the kiss. Tears suddenly fell from her eyes as she started to whimper. She felt Katie's hand pulling her closer deepening the kiss. Jessie closed her eyes, seemingly trying not to let another tear fall. But this couldn't keep them from falling. The thoughts were too great.

Katie felt the moist streams of tears touch her own cheeks making her pull away.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Katie caressed the blonde's cheek, wiping the tears away with her fingers. Jessie could only look straight into Katie's eyes. Her heart was filled with fear and sadness. She knew tonight could change everything. She also knew that the brunette in front of her may never look at her the same way again: A look filled with care and so much love.

It was a fact. Jessica Sammler was not married to Katie Singer. The actress had brilliantly orchestrated a false wedding in secret. It was something Jessie wasn't proud of but had done anyway. She doubted herself at the beginning that she doubted her relationship with the kind Katie Singer. She had told her lawyers to find a solution. A failsafe if ever this was a shotgun relationship: Thus, the false marriage and the false contracts. Out of pity, like she thought, Jessie held on to Katie for show. She didn't count on falling deeply in love. She didn't count on the little things Katie did. Those little, simple things that made Jessie's heart soar. This was love. And Jessie was so scared to lose it.

"I can't… I don't…" Jessie stuttered, burying her head on Katie's shoulder.

The blonde felt weak in the knees that she knelt on to the bed that Katie made on the floor.

Katie caught her and slowly knelt down with her. She was confused, utterly clueless on what was going on with her wife.

"What's gotten into you? You were happy when we got to the club. Now you're depressed…" Katie mumbled stroking Jessie's blonde hair.

Katie tried to clam her but the blonde couldn't be soothed of the things she was feeling. She began to shake as her whimpers progressed to sobbing in Katie's arms.

"Jess talk to me…" Katie was starting to get frustrated.

She felt helpless seeing Jessie in so much pain.

"We shouldn't have taken the job like you said. We should have stayed in LA, or Chicago. Leave Hollywood. Start a family normally…"

Jessie got up with her whole body shaking. It wasn't cold. But the thought of losing Katie tortured her to no end, making her whole body shake.

"Now … I can't back away from the truth… A truth you made me forget. I didn't know I was going to feel this way. I didn't know I would this kind of love. I didn't know you that well… I didn't know amazing was an understatement…" Jessie babbled holding her ring.

"You lost me there honey…" Katie stood up scratching her head.

The blonde breathed in deeply. She had to do this. It was better the truth came from her instead of Tara.

"I lied to you Katie…"

"You lied? Ok… What about?" Katie asked calmly.

She was unaware of the gravity of the predicament Jessie was in.

"Our marriage… It was… Fake… It wasn't… Real…" Jessie closed her eyes and turned.

When she opened them, she saw Katie in total denial.

"Is this an April fool's joke dear? Because it isn't funny…" Katie replied trying to make herself laugh.

Jessie couldn't respond. She could feel every part of her ache as the happiness in Katie's eyes gradually disappeared. It was replaced by a look of confusion.

Neither one of them spoke. Katie took a seat on one of the chairs in their room and stared silently at her ring. Jessie could just stare at her. Her body wouldn't cooperate because all she wanted was to hold Katie close.

"Why?" Katie choked out.

Jessie knew she was hurting but was brave enough not to cry in front of her.

"I had to. I wasn't sure about what I felt… I wasn't sure about what you felt."

"But why a fake marriage?" Katie just stared at her ring not looking up to Jessie.

"The lawyers said it was the safest thing I could do."

"But people are bound to know…"

"I know…" Jessie tried to walk towards Katie but was halted when Katie stood up from the chair.

"Did you even love me?" Katie asked turning so her back was facing Jessie.

"I do… So much… You have to believe me…" Jessie pleaded letting her hand out only to be disappointed.

Katie didn't turn around to look at her.

"You love me but you put me in the middle of a pretty big lie…"

"I had to…" Jessie replied staring at her feet.

"Because you couldn't take what people might say about you? How impulsive you can be?" Katie's tone rose.

It startled Jessie. It wasn't the Katie Singer she knew. But she couldn't complain. She changed Katie Singer. Probably for the worse.

"No… You know that's not true… I just didn't want them to hound you… But at the same time I don't want you to feel responsible for us getting a divorce in the end. You have a clean slate Katie…" Jessie explained only to be startled by Katie's hands slamming on the wall.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME! I COULD HAVE DEALT WITH THEM!"

"Katie…" Jessie brought her hands to her face and started to sob.

"Everything was… God…" Katie mumbled looking up to the ceiling.

Jessie wiped her tears with her hand and looked to find Katie's eyes in so much pain. She wanted to hold her. But she knew it was the last thing Katie needed. She maybe the last person Katie wanted this very moment.

"To think… I wanted to make things work. I tried…" Katie mumbled staring at a particular part of the ceiling.

"Because you were worth it… I thought WE were worth it…" Katie looked down and stared at her feet.

Jessie could just look at her sadly. She was silently wishing she had not done the deed.

"I wanted to win your love back… I wanted my wife back in my life… I wanted you to love me again…" Katie looked up and met Jessie gaze, pain written in her eyes.

"But how could I win back something I never had?" Katie said softly.

Jessie took enough courage for herself and took Katie's hand. Katie just stared at the hands. Before looking at her to speak.

"I can't do this anymore Miss Sammler. I can't do this… I can't stay and be part of your charade." Katie let go of the blonde's hand and walked over to the coat rack.

"Katie… Don't go…" Jessie pleaded her eyes filled with tears.

"What for Miss Sammler? I have nothing left to give you… You took everything away…" With that said Katie turned around left, closing the door behind her.

Jessie stared at the closed door. Her heart torn apart in pieces: Pieces she doesn't know how to pick up. The warmth of Katie's touch and the sweetness of Katie's lips were all she wanted, but only the cold wind tried to ease her pain.

"I know you don't… But I want to give you everything that I have…"

----

Grace yawned and let August go straight up into their hotel room. She wanted to drink something before going to bed. When she reached the hotel bar, she found Katie drinking shot after shot of tequila. A sight she never imagined she would see.

"Katie… What's wrong? Did you and Jessie get into an argument?" Grace whispered taking a seat next to the drunken brunette.

"No… Not really… She was just too tired… I wanted to get a drink…" Katie slurred resting her forehead on the bar.

"What happened?"

"She's just not feeling well that's all."

"Katie…" Grace shook her head.

"Why is it difficult for her to trust people? Why does it always have to be a well carried plan? Why does it always have to be with some sort of failsafe? Can't she just let loose and let life be?" Katie babbled drinking another shot of much needed tequila.

"I asked that probably a number of times myself. Back in the day we weren't all sisterly with each other. I guess it was about her parents' divorce. She didn't get over it. Most people think even our parents that Hollywood made her that way. I know better." Grace waved her hand and motioned the bartender not to give Katie anymore liquor.

'And?"

"I was right… Hollywood was just Jessie's escape goat. It gave her a reason for everything: A proof that, we don't love people. We just NEED people in our lives. That's why some get separated. Some break up."

"So… She took pity on me thinking I needed her… Not because she really loved me…" Katie rubbed her head on the cold wooden bar.

She wanted to cut her brain out. Literally.

"Katie… She loves you."

"Yeah… Right…" Katie replied looking up to rest her chin on the bar.

"She is a different person now Katie. You taught her some things don't just come by for a reason. Some people aren't in your life because you're bound to them or you need them. You taught her to expect the unexpected. Stars do fall…" Grace smiled rubbing Katie's back.

"Right… That's a good one…" Katie lazily pointed her finger at Grace only to rest her head on the bar again.

"She loves you Katie in all honesty… She may have shortcomings but she loves you… Don't give up on her… She's your wife…"

With the mention of the word wife, Katie flinched sitting up straight.

"Ask yourself Katie… You see how imperfect Jessie is… You see things that actually hurt you… She can't do anything about it. Are you willing to love her despite her obvious weaknesses? Are you willing to compromise?" Grace asked tilting her head waiting for Katie's reply.

"I don't know…"

"Then I guess. You two were better off apart because marriage doesn't work that way." Grace replied sighing.

----

Jessie laid on the make-shift bed she and Katie slept in. She just stared out into the moonlight: Feeling utterly depressed and lost. She suddenly shot up. She thought, she had to make sure Katie was alright: Whether Katie wanted her or not. She took her coat from the rack and opened the door only to find a very drunken Katie leaning against Grace.

"You better talk to her in the morning…" Grace smiled handing Katie to Jessie.

"How much did she have?"

"Too much…"

"Thanks Grace. I'll take it from here…" Jessie smiled back and slowly took Katie inside.

She laid Katie gently in bed and took off her shoes.

"You didn't have to do this…" Jessie whispered standing up to close the door.

She sat beside Katie's body and watched the brunette sleep soundly. She got up and looked for towels. She washed the towels and went back beside the slumbering brunette. She wiped Katie's forehead with it, making her stir.

"Go away Jess… I want to sleep…" Katie mumbled turning away from Jessie to hug a pillow.

Jessie just let out a smile. And took Katie's hand to wipe the dirt of it.

"I would take care of you Katie… For better or worse… Even if you love me no more…" Jessie whispered leaning to kiss Katie's cheek.

She wrapped her arms around Katie's waist: Letting her head rest on the other girl's back.

"I love you… I'm willing to spend the rest of my life letting you know that…" Jessie mumbled falling asleep holding Katie in her arms.


	28. The Lies Between Us

**Part XXVIII: The Lies between Us**

The rest of the days of shooting were less than happy for Jessie. But it was also not hounded by reporters. Katie had not come out to anyone about their "fake" marriage. And she was still sleeping on the same room Jessie was. They slept in separate beds, much to Jessie's disappointment. She missed the warmth of Katie's arms around her. She missed her lover in general.

Jessie understood.

Katie didn't want to embarrass Jessie no matter what it was between them. Somehow it pained Jessie to see Katie looking at her sadly. She knew it was her fault. And in truth she wanted to make it all up to the brunette.

But Katie would back away once Jessie started to try and reach her.

At night Jessie would stare at Katie's back before she finds herself asleep. Katie wouldn't even turn to her. No smile. No warm look. If Katie did look at her, she would shot her a look that was just a cold.

It broke Jessie's heart.

One day, Jessie found herself alone in their hotel room. Katie had not invited her to come and watch the scenes she was doing. It was definitely a Tara-less and Jessie-less scene. Jessie didn't want to force herself to Katie. So she stayed, waiting patiently for the brunette to come back. She scanned Katie's bed. Then slowly laid herself and burrowed her head on Katie's pillows. She inhaled the scent she missed so very much. A tear escaped from her eyes, as she ran her fingers gently on the fabric.

"I'm so sorry…" Jessie spoke to no one.

She closed her eyes and found herself fall in Katie's bed: Tears staining the pillow, fingers holding gently onto the covers.

----

Katie sat on her chair quietly. She had this aura that kept people from talking to her unless it was really important. She had an aura that made anybody who would try and invade her personal bubble feel threatened.

Her mind was adrift. By the expression on her face, August knows it was something personal.

Deeply personal.

But Katie neither uttered a word nor made actions. She was just quiet.

August may have not known Katie Singer that long to know everything about her. But he does know Katie Singer was a cheerful person: A happy person, someone who never had this kind of silent demeanor. Katie Singer was also nowhere near the Jessica Sammler he knew.

Katie frowned, rubbing her forehead. She stood up and walked away from the set. Her head was filled with thoughts: Thoughts she would rather not think about. It kept her distracted all day. She tried hard to push these thoughts away.

But she couldn't.

Thoughts of Jessica Sammler would linger in her head, making her heart break again and again.

These thoughts start from the day Katie met Jessie.

Those blue orbs that take her breath away. That hair flipping that would always go on slow motion. Katie didn't understand her fascination till she felt her heart take a leap. By now Katie understood. It was a leap her heart couldn't take back.

Then, just like in the movies the scene goes to their first dance and their first kiss.

Although in context of the movie that they were doing back then, Katie couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. At times she would ask herself what she liked about Jessica Sammler. All Katie could think of was the word "everything."

The next train of thoughts was less than happy. It pierced her heart literally. These thoughts were of their so called marriage, their almost so called divorce, and last but not least, Jessie's lies.

It dug pain into Katie's heart, slowly but surely. The more she thought about it, the more pain she felt.

It really hurt. Badly.

Katie breathed out and looked at the beauty that was Paris. Although silent, she wanted to scream.

She wanted to cry.

But she wouldn't. She wouldn't cry and let anyone see she was hurting. Specially not Jessica Sammler. She was a toy to her. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"CUT! THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY EVEYRONE! THANK YOU!" August finally yelled out.

He turned to smile at Katie. But the brunette could only turn away from his gaze.

Katie walked away taking her things with her. She hopped inside her limousine and sighed disappointedly. She looked outside the window and saw Grace and August go lovey-dovey with each other.

She looked away.

She shook her head and a single tear fell down her cheek.

She had never felt so stupid and worthless in her entire life.

----

Back in Chicago, Karen Sammler was arranging some paper work she had prepared for her only daughter. She had decided to give Jessie and Katie a small, but decent house to come home to when they come to visit them. She didn't want Jessie and Katie spending the night in the attic in Rick's house, or Jessie's room in her house.

It was a surprise for the two love birds.

But just then she received a phone call.

"Hello?" Karen answered looking over the paper work.

_**It's Charlie, from City Hall**_

"Hey! How are my other requirements? Did they finish verifying it? I really need to finish the transfer before Jessie comes back."

_**I'm sorry Karen. But we couldn't process the documents. We couldn't find the originals. It might take a while…**_

"Oh, I see. It's ok dear. I'll go ask my daughter. It might end up not being a surprise but, at least it's still a gift."

_**We'll try to recheck with the civil registry Karen. No need to call Jessica yet.**_

"Thanks Charlie. Talk to you soon." Karen shook her head and smiled.

Even with computers, we still get problems with data.

----

Katie opened the hotel room door utterly tired. She closed it gently and looked around. The lights were still off. Walking further, she noticed Jessie wasn't in the room. Katie sighed and plopped into her bed with ease. But then she was surprised. She could smell Jessie's scent on her pillows. She hurriedly sat up and opened the lamps on the bedside. She looked down on the pillow and saw the tear stains.

Katie couldn't help but be swarmed with hurt again.

She wanted to believe Jessie was hurting like she was. She wanted to believe that the blonde did really love her.

But she couldn't.

There were too many questions, too many lies between them.

And it hurt so damn much.

Katie turned the pillows and buried her head. She swallowed hard and gripped the blankets till her knuckles were white. She was forcing herself not to cry.

But she couldn't.

Tears fell, one after another. Her whimpers became sobs. And her sobs became screams utterly being yelled at her pillow: Shielding her pain away from everyone.

----

Jessie held a bunch of gardenias in her hand. She took a stop a flower shop just to look for them. Opening the door she saw some of the lights were on. She also saw Katie's figure in her own bed, sleeping quietly.

Jessie closed the door gently, careful not to make sudden noises. She walked slowly to towards Katie's bed and watched the brunette sleep.

Gently she put her hand over Katie's forehead and tucked stray hair. Jessie tilted her head and sighed sadly.

"I love you… I love you from the bottom of my heart…" She whispered moving away from the love her of life before tears began to fall once more.

Her thoughts were startled when her phone began to ring. At the sound Katie stirred opening her eyes to see Jessie hurriedly wiping away her tears.

The blonde turned around, looked at the caller ID and then answered her phone.

"Hi mom..."

**_Jess… I was having some of your personal documents verified… For some reason… There are no copies anywhere. Even the civil registry... Did you forget to pass them? You do know you have to pass them honey._**

"Mom… Can we… Talk about this some other time? I'm really tired…"

_**Is there something wrong honey?**_

"Everything is fine mom… Don't worry about it."

_**Ok honey. Just say hi to Katie for me. Love you.**_

"I love you too mom…"

Jessie flipped the phone and turned around to find Katie looking at her angrily.

"Do you really have to lie to everybody you so called love?" The brunette asked.

"I… No…" Jessie stammered feeling the heat in Katie's looks.

It was upset. Really upset.

"Look. I don't…" Katie stopped and closed her eyes.

She let out a deep breath before opening her eyes once more.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I can't pretend like you. I can't lie to people. Specially to the ones I love. You have to settle this. We have to settle this. We have to come out and say this isn't what they think it is. Specially our parents. My mother can be cruel and judgmental at times, but she still deserves to know. Your parents deserve to know."

"It's not that simple…" Jessie looked and stared at Katie's pained eyes.

"It's simple. Tell them the truth."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"I say we TALK about THIS!" Katie's voice was frustrated, filled with anger.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Katie…"

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Katie closed her eyes, turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"I'm going to get my own room. I can't stand being near you." Katie replied, slamming the door behind her.

Jessie closed her eyes, tears starting to fall. She knew she blew what was left of their relationship.

"Too much lies."


	29. Pride and Love

**Part XXIX: Pride and Love**

Jessie held her breath and tried to contain her nervousness. It was another roller coaster ride of emotions as she was about to do scenes with her estranged "wife." She wasn't nervous about the rumors that are starting to spread within the cast and crew. She was nervous about her scene with Katie. She saw her walk in silently into the set. Katie neither said a word to her nor shot her a glance.

It hurt her but there was nothing she could do.

She did put herself in this situation.

She breathed out and started to read her lines. Although facing a huge problem, Jessica Sammler was still professional with her art.

"Are you ready?" Grace asked putting her hand of Jessie's shoulder.

Jessie gave her a nod and shot Katie a glance.

The brunette was detached. She was sitting quietly on her chair, reading her scripts.

August clapped his hands and yelled out.

"OK BOYS AND GIRLS LET'S DO THIS!" He walked towards Katie and leaned in to whisper.

"Are you comfortable to do these scenes?" He asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Katie asked back looking at him.

"You've been tense all week long…" He replied.

"I'll be fine." Katie said with a smile.

So after a few minutes, they started shooting the scene.

"Don't look at me like that…" Jessie mumbled, taking her gaze away from the brunette.

Her heart was beginning to pound relentlessly on her chest: Fearful and at the same time excited. She didn't know what would happen next. Her anticipation concealed by her eyes which seem to stray themselves away from Katie's gaze.

"Why not? They look at you the same way I do…"

"No you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean more to you than you're telling me… Your eyes tell me so."

"Is it my eyes or because of the things she told you?"

Jessie looked up and met Katie's eyes. They were warm and endearing. She missed the look on the brunette. But she wouldn't go astray with her lines.

"Both."

"I'm happy with what I have with you. I'm not asking for more."

"But in the back of your mind you would always hope for more. I can't put you through that."

"I have been doing that since the day I met you. What difference does it make?" Katie shook her head.

"Because now I worry about you… I can't hurt you… And I won't…"

"Right…" Katie answered sarcastically.

Her eyes became angry. Jessie saw it and felt pain in her heart once more. Everything seemed real again. Katie paced around the room as Jessie watched her.

"So you're saying we can't be friends?" Katie asked looking back at Jessie.

"I'm not saying that…"

"But I can't spend time with you?"

"Because I will only hurt you…"

Katie ran her fingers through her hair and let out a deep sigh. She turned to Jessie and began to speak.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm just trying to be a good friend…" Katie said trying to contain her real emotions.

But her expression was sad.

They stood in silence. Jessie was waiting for Katie's next line. But the brunette didn't say them. She just stood there, looking at her sadly.

----

Lily was cooking dinner when the phone began to ring. She hurriedly wiped her hand clean and answered it.

"Hello?" Lily asked in a warm and friendly tone.

_**Hi Mrs. Sammler.**_

"Katie?" Lily asked and looked at her wrist watch.

"It's a little late there honey. You should rest…" She added taking a seat on the dining chair.

**_I'm fine Mrs. Sammler… I just... Need to talk to someone…_**

"Lily. Call me Lily, Katie… What seems to be the problem dear? Is it about work? Or Jessie?"

_**A little bit about Jessie… I just wanted to ask… Should I feel… Betrayed… If I found out she lied to me… Am I allowed to be angry?**_

"Of course dear… Everybody has the right to be upset…"

_**What if… What if… I felt being led on by the sweet nothings… Then end up as the receiving end of one big lie…**_

"Katie… There are a few different types of lies… Lies that intentionally hurt people… Lies that are said not to hurt people… Lies for someone's own benefit…"

There was silence for a moment. It was as if Katie was thinking on the other end of the line. Lily just waited and stood up to check what she was cooking.

_**I don't know which one is it…**_

"One thing I know is that… Jessie loves you. And that… She's adjusting to the fact of you two being married… It takes years to make things work…"

**_But isn't honesty essential?_**

"Yes… But we go astray sometimes… I'm sure you made mistakes in the past… Right?"

_**Yeah… But I've never been through this… Much…**_

"Whatever you're dealing with Katie… It's just amplified because you love Jessie. She loves you too. She's probably worrying about you. You're supposed to work things out… Not get a divorce when times get rough. When things are beyond working out… That's when you have to think about things…"

_**What if the marriage itself is a problem?**_

"Don't ask that question Katie. Marriage is just the beginning. It's the mark. It's a certificate, for the whole world to know how much you love each other. You're trying to make things work with the person you love. You're just starting Katie."

----

Jessie stirred on the bed and turned around to glance at the bed Katie used to be in. She looked away, swallowing hard. She didn't want to cry anymore.

Just then her phone rang. She lazily took it from the side table and flipped it to answer.

"Hello?"

_**Jessica Sammler! You've got some explaining to do. Where is your marriage contract?**_

"Mom… It's 2AM… Can we talk about this later?"

_**You are not going to hang up on me young lady!**_

"Night mom…" Jessie flipped her phone and sighed.

She turned her attention to the invitation she has received: Some party that Tara was, again, hosting.

"I miss you…" Jessie mumbled, burying her head on the pillow.

----

The night at the party was as extravagant as always. But Tara did know how to handle the press. Katie arrived late and by her lonesome. The eyes of everyone in the room have turned to her as she entered. She just gave them a smile and continued to walk towards the bar.

Grace who was beside Jessie alternately looked at her stepsister and her "wife."

"Are you still having your couple-ly arguments?" The brunette asked as she watched Jessie drinking coke.

"We're trying to work things out Grace…" Jessie shot her stepsister a reassuring smile.

But deep inside, Jessie wasn't sure if Katie would forgive her. She wasn't sure if things will work themselves out.

Just then sounds were emanating from the speakers. A slow sad song to Jessie's ears. She turned around and saw people starting to go at the dance floor. August even came by to take Grace's hand to dance as well: Leaving Jessie by her lonesome.

_There are days when I regret it  
The things I said to you  
I put my trust in no one  
It broke my heart and I blamed it on you  
You were kind and oh so gentle  
But I refused to see  
That someone like you existed  
I was somewhere in denial  
While you were loving me_

Jessie found herself looking at Katie who was talking to Tara. Although the other girl was extra beautiful tonight, Katie didn't seem to notice. Jessie smiled even though hurting. As of the moment she wished she was Tara. At least Katie would talk to her.

_I cried myself to sleep last night  
When I woke up  
There were tear stains on my pillow  
It hurt so much to sacrifice what I gave up  
Without you in my life  
I will always feel lonely  
Losing the love  
From someone like you  
_

Feeling her eyes burning up, Jessie closed them and breathed out. She took her gaze towards her glass: Utterly concentrating on the fixture.

_Not a day goes by without something  
Reminding me of you  
The truth is that I miss you  
It gets so hard not being with you  
There are times when I go crazy  
In the twilight of the night  
How I long to be your woman again  
There's pain that I hold  
That will not let me go  
_

On Katie's part, she just wanted to feel Jessie close to her. She was hurt but at the same time still very much in love with the blonde. She would just glance at Jessie from time to time. But it seemed to her, the blonde was engrossed with whatever drink she was having.

"I miss you..." She silently told herself.

_I cried myself to sleep last night  
When I woke up  
There were tear stains on my pillow  
It hurt so much to sacrifice what I gave up  
Without you in my life  
I will always feel lonely  
Losing the love  
From someone like you  
_  
Katie turned to Tara again. What she was babbling about, Katie didn't really know. It seemed that she zoned out and would only think of Jessie in the moment. She smiled weakly before looking at her drink.

She was giving up something if she followed Lily.

She was giving up her pride.

_I don't wanna make this too hard  
But I just wanna be where you are  
In your life, by your side, forever_

Jessie slouched on her chair breathing out heavily. She turned to glance at Katie who was seemingly listening to Tara. She let out a small smile: Wishing the brunette would smile back at her. But she knew she wouldn't. She hurt her too much to make her smile again. She turned to her glass again. And with one final gulp she finished her coke. She took her bag and stood up.

"Fresh air…" Jessie whispered to herself before stealing a glance at her shining star.

"I love you… Remember that…" Jessie smiled and turned away, walking out of the club.

_I cried myself to sleep last night  
When I woke up  
There were tear stains on my pillow  
It hurt so much to sacrifice what I gave up  
Without you in my life  
I will always feel lonely  
Losing the love  
From someone like you_

As the song ended, Katie felt a sudden ache in her heart. She turned around and found the chair that Jessie sat on empty. She looked around, worriedly, but there was no sign of the blonde she was hoping to see.

"Something wrong Katie?" Tara asked putting her hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Uh… Nothing… I'll uh… Just call it a night. I'm tired." Katie replied looking away from her ex-girlfriend.

"Well ok… See you tomorrow at the set?" Tara leaned in but Katie started to walk away.

She waved at the fleeing brunette, embarrassed. She was hopeful Katie was going back to her.

But Katie was going back to none other than Jessica Sammler. At least, that's what Katie's heart is screaming for.


	30. What About Love?

**Part XXX: What about Love?**

Jessie walked stealthily into the crowd and out of the club. Her heart was heavy and her mind was awash. The city of romance couldn't help her. It couldn't really clear her head. It was as if this star was gradually losing her light.

She thought of Katie, how she hoped to be forgiven by the brunette. But of course things were a little out of hand. It would take a huge amount of time, if Katie would turn around.

The sudden drop of rain shook her back to her current task: Make her way home.

Her thought droned to the brunette that made her heart flutter. She didn't notice that the drizzle became a down pour. It soaked Jessie but she didn't really mind. She noticed people running about to find shelter. All she did was let out a heavy sigh. Walking on the same path she was taking.

----

Katie searched amidst the crowd: Seemingly forgetting the anger in her heart. The gap between her and the blonde seemed to be non-existent. All she could think of was Jessie's location. She searched for Jessie, pushing the crowd to gain some path. Suddenly she felt her heart flutter when she saw a blonde haired woman by the stairs. Katie hurriedly took the stairs but when she got near, her smile turned into a frown. It wasn't Jessie.

Katie tried to smile making her way out of the club. She searched for Jessie again but the blonde was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe she went back to the hotel." Katie thought waving her hand right away to ask the guard for a taxi.

----

Jessie got to her room soaking wet, but she didn't care. She even earned odd looks from the people who saw her, but those didn't matter. What would have mattered would have been things Katie said to her. But Katie wasn't there. So nothing mattered to Jessica Sammler anymore.

She let herself change. Utterly feeling cold with the wetness the rain has brought upon her body. She dried her hair and laid herself in bed. She started to hum a tune as she stared the rings that were resting on the side table. She started to sing. Her fingers gently touched the golden metal before her.

_What if I took my time to love you?_

_What if I put no one above you?_

_What if I did the things_

_That really mattered?_

_What if I ran through_

_Hoops of disaster? _

----

Katie sat quietly on the way back to her hotel. She took her phone out and stared at it for a while. She wanted to call Jessie but she couldn't. She didn't really know what to say to her after all the hurtful things they have said and did to one another. Katie didn't know a reason why she should be feeling this way. The feeling of hopelessly wishing her star was safely in the hotel room: The feeling that she wanted to hold Jessica Sammler close.

Katie rubbed the back of her neck and searched for another number: Her best friend's number. She pressed the dial button and waited for the other line to pick up. She glanced at her watch hoping her friend was already awake.

_**Hello?**_

"Hey Tad. It's Katie."

_**Hey Kates! How have you been? How's the Mrs.? Boned her yet?**_

"Hardly. Tad… I don't know… I can't seem to find a reason… As to why I have to try and win her back Tad… I'm losing it…" Katie whispered on her phone as she dragged her fingers through her hair."

_**Katie…**_

"We didn't get better Tad. In fact, we got worse…" Katie said snapping her head back resting in on the head rest of the taxi she had taken.

Suddenly a soft song played on the taxi's radio.

_No one would care if_

_We never made it_

_We're in this alone_

_So why don't we face it_

_There is no room to_

_Blame one another_

_We just need time to_

_Forgive each other_

----

Jessie sighed heavily. She took in much needed air, halting her singing for a while. Tears freely fell from her eyes. No one would see them anyway. And as of the moment, Jessie didn't care. She was too damn depressed to care.

Except maybe for someone she was missing. Someone she has been wanting to be held by. Lips that she wanted to feel on her lips, and all over her body. She wanted Katie, but she didn't know what reason she could muster to bring the brunette back in her life.

_What about love?_

_What about feeling?_

_What about all the things that make life worth living?_

_What about faith?_

_What about trust?_

_And tell me baby...what about us?_

----

"She faked our marriage…" Katie said softly.

She heard her friend gasp at the thought over at the other end of the line.

_How can I give this_

_Love a new beginning?_

_How can I stop the rain?_

_It's never ending_

_How do I keep my soul believing?_

_Memories of how we_

_Should be keep calling _

_**You have to be kidding me… How low can she go? I thought she loved you Katie. I really thought she did. Get your ass back in Chicago. Leave her there. You don't need this.**_

"Tad it's not her fault. She was just trying to be cautious." Katie defended, although she surprised.

How come she didn't thought of the idea when she was talking to Jessie? Why is she even defending the woman now?

_**Katie you deserve better. Heck Tara was better than her. She wanted to marry you damn it! You were the one who back out. **_

"I..." Was Katie's reply.

She didn't really know what to tell her friend. The song still blared on the radio, but Katie let it play in her head.

_What about love?_

_What about feeling?_

_What about all the things that make life worth living?_

_What about faith?_

_What about trust?_

_And tell me baby...what about us?_

_**Give me one good reason why you should want her back Katie.**_

Katie heard Tad demand. She knew her friend was only looking after her and her heart. But Katie did have a reason.

"What about love?" Katie replied as a smile made way into her lips.

_I'll take the rivers rise_

_I'll take the happy times_

_I'll take the moments of disaster_

She snapped her phone shut and waited to hit the stop in the hotel. She paid her fare and got down, hurriedly going towards the room she used to share with Jessica Sammler.

---

_What about love?_

Jessie rolled into her side, feeling a little cold. She thought back and remembered how drenched she was because of the rain. She took the rings and kept them on her hand, making a fist as it rested in her chest. She closed her eyes, the song lingering in her head. She felt it was how things were. But it was just right since, she was trying to find a reason to actually gain Katie back.

----

_What about feeling?_

Katie stood at the other side of Jessie's door. Breathing heavily. She ran the stairs since the elevators were pretty much crowded. She tried to compose herself while trying to figure out what to say to Jessie.

_What about all the things that make life worth living?_

She smiled. She suddenly realized what she was missing the whole time. She knocked gently on the wooden door. Waiting for Jessie's reply.

----

Jessie turned to face the door. Reluctantly sitting up. Her eyes felt a little warm, she squinted trying hard to make out how far the door was.

Suddenly she heard a voice. A voice she didn't really quite expect to come knocking on her door.

"Jess?"

_What about faith?_

Jessie's heart skipped a beat.

"It couldn't be her." Jessie said to herself, her eyes suddenly clear.

_What about trust?_

"Jess… Are you there? It's Katie." The voice said softly.

With the mention of the name. Jessie's heart started to pound faster. She pinched herself. And frowned with the pain.

She wasn't dreaming.

_And tell me baby...what about us?_

Jessie slowly stood up and unlocked the door. As she opened the door, Katie turned to give her a small smile.

"Surprised?" Katie asked not really knowing what to say.


	31. More than Words

**Part XXXI: More than Words**

Jessie, although still stunned, stepped aside to let Katie into the room. Neither woman uttered another word after Katie's greeting. The blonde was confused, and the brunette was completely feeling shy at the presence of her so called ex-lover. The anger, the longing, the betrayal and the love that is between the two of them seem to just stay: Untouched, never discussed. They just stood by the door glancing at one another, only to look away when their eyes meet.

Jessie closed the door gently, but suddenly she felt a flush of warmth overtake her own body. Katie took her hand, and squeezed it gently. She knew the brunette was still upset. But why was she holding her hand. She looked up to Katie and met her loving green eyes, making Jessie a lot more confused. The taller woman pulled her to the center of the room, looking straight into her eyes. She wasn't even winking. Jessie gulped the imaginary lumped in her throat as Katie pulled her into a loving embrace. The warmth of the brunette's body gave way to the breath Jessie didn't know she was keeping. She felt Katie's hand roam her back, her fingers running through Jessie's hair.

Jessie closed her eyes and felt her knees grow weak when Katie's lips touched her forehead. Her heart started to pump faster, making it pound through her chest. She was praying silently this wasn't a dream or an imaginary moment her brain comprehended. If this wasn't real, Jessie felt she was going to go crazy. Weeks of being apart from Katie, not holding her, let along kissing her was torture. Pure torture. It was worse than their sexual frustration on the week of their arrival in Paris.

She felt Katie's lips kissing her cheek, the skin near her ear moving towards her lips. Jessie could only let out a moan, as the brunette's lips touched her jaw. She felt weak again, but Katie held on to her, letting her cling into her arms. Her eyes were still closed when she felt Katie's hand make way to caress her neck. She opened her eyes, feeling Katie rest her forehead against hers.

They stared at each others eyes.

Still standing, no words uttered.

----

Tara walked over to her limousine very please. It was a success, to her opinion, that Jessica Sammler was now out of the picture. All that remains was a plan to win Katie back. Something Tara, still finds difficult. She took a seat, popping a bottle of champagne while the rest of Paris was being showered with rain. She feels triumphant now.

But as she sipped her bubbly champagne, Tara's smile seemed to diminish. What was it about Jessica Sammler that made Katie want to marry her? If Jessica didn't fake the documents, the two would still be together, Tara thought. What was it that made Katie say yes?

She was still facing a brick wall when it comes to the love of Katie Singer. Tara wondered as she watched the Paris lights glimmer into the night, was Katie's love for Jessica Sammler more special than the one she shared with her.

Fear flushed through Tara's body.

Could Katie's love for Jessica Sammler be so great, the brunette would eventually run back to Jessica?

There was only one way to find out.

----

They were both getting lost in each other's arms. Katie's lips seem to kiss Jessie but only to move away from the blonde's lips. Fearful that it wasn't the right step they should take. Katie's heart was filled with desire, need, want. But she knew they had to talk about what was between them. Katie took Jessie's hands, placing them on their sides. She laced their fingers together, making the blonde somewhat feel a little warmer as she pressed against Katie for support. Katie bent her knees a little, wanting nothing more than a kiss from the blonde's lips. She closed her eyes and let herself be closer to the blonde by pressing their foreheads. She could feel the warmth of Jessie's labored breaths.

Things started to flood her brain.

Should she throw away everything and just kiss the blonde woman in front of her? Could she forget everything in between and start over?

The only answer she could think of was a yes.

A simple yes.

Katie's lips curved into a smile. Is this really love, she thought to herself as she got lost in the warmth of the blonde woman who was standing next to her body. Could love make you this crazy about a person? No words, no conversations. Just a look, just a touch, and you feel like she's all you ever want. No matter how much pain you felt a few weeks before. Could this be the love worth risking yourself for?

Katie opened her eyes and saw Jessie's still closed. Her ruby lips glistening making Katie want her more. The doubt in Katie's head was replaced with fear.

If they were going to start this way again, the needs of their flesh, the desire within their hearts, they might end up hurting each other.

But what more can you do if you were apart from someone you feel for so dearly?

Katie disentangled her hands from Jessie's and cupped her cheeks. The lost of their entwined hands seem to bring Jessie back to earth. The blonde opened her eyes. The blue orbs seemingly afraid. Katie thought maybe she was afraid she was going to move away from her now. That Katie might have realized it was a mistake. But it wasn't a mistake. And it seemed the past didn't matter to Katie anymore.

Katie leaned in and kissed Jessie on the lips, making their eyes close again. Katie placed delicate kisses on the blonde's lips. At times she would take Jessie's upper lip in between hers and suck it gently. Her hands found Jessie's sides pulling her closer. But Katie stopped when Jessie took hold of her hands. The blonde began to pull away from her. Katie understood.

If they were going to start again, they had to wait.

----

Tara walked at the hotel hall and waited for a while in front of the door of Katie's room. The receptionist already told her the brunette has already made her way into the hotel. Feeling her heart beginning to ache, she went straight to Katie's room.

Impatiently waiting to reach the right floor, Tara's mind was getting restless. Could there be a love so great that can overcome even the heinous mistakes? Could that be the love Katie shared with Jessica Sammler? A love she could not find with Tara?

She reached the hall which was nearly empty. A couple of bellboys walking apparently were checking anything that was out of order. Another couple, seemingly straight, were whispering sweet nothings to each other.

She made her way and was now standing in front of Katie's door. She touched the wood, feeling scared. What if Katie wasn't there? What if she was with the blonde?

Years and Tara still loved Katie with all her heart. Although at times, misunderstood, Tara does. Her ways maybe wicked and somewhat unbecoming, but she just wanted back.

Tara braced herself and knocked a few times.

No answer.

She felt her heart somewhat suck her chest. She bravely knocked again.

No answer.

She turned and walked away from the door which was unmoving, a room which was utterly silent. She made her way back to her own room, as a tear made its way out of her eyes.

----

They both laid in one of the single beds, just holding each other: Still silent. They wanted to talk about things but, they were also scared to do so. They didn't want to argue. If they did it would have meant they had to let go of each other again.

Jessie used Katie's arm as a pillow. The brunette's other arm was draped across her stomach, holding her close. Jessie's hands caressed Katie's arm, while her head rested on the taller woman's chest.

Their thoughts were merely on what things to say. But neither uttered a word. They just held each other, their breathing the only sound emanating from their mouths. One would wonder how they would make up for the things that had happened between them. How would they overcome the fake marriage, the limelight, and Tara Brody?

They looked into each others eyes and each let out a smile. Maybe they don't have to deal with this today. They can try tomorrow. For now, they were where their hearts wanted to be. And it's all that matters. The rest, they can deal with in the morning.


	32. Huge Leap Forward

**Part XXXII: Huge Leap Forward**

Warmth that was seemingly placed in front of her shook Katie from her slumber. Events of the night before were still fresh on her mind. She pulled the warm body next to her closer. She gave Jessie a kiss, only to feel feeling her warmth too hot for comfort. Katie lay on her side and peeked at Jessie whose eyes were still closed.

"Jess…" Katie spoke softly.

She ran fingers through Jessie's blonde hair and placed her palm on Jessie's cheek, making her stir. Katie frowned feeling Jessie's warmth over one's normal body temperature. She gently placed her hand on the blonde's forehead. It just worried Katie more. It didn't help that Jessie started to shiver the lost of her embrace.

"Jess…. Wake up..." Katie shifted and grabbed the blanket on the bed beside her. She moved out of the covers and tucked Jessie in. Still unsatisfied with Jessie's silence, she turned Jessie so the blonde was lying on her back. She leaned in and kissed her lips. Jessie stirred looking straight into Katie's eyes. Her blue eyes seem to see Katie unclearly since she was furrowing.

"Hey…" Jessie muttered.

She held out her warm arms, Katie slipped in between so the blonde could pull her into a hug. But Jessie started to shiver. Katie moved away and carefully pulled the blankets to cover the blonde. She then immediately sat beside Jessie and held her.

"I'll just look for medicine or something. I'm sure they have a first aid kit here." Katie whispered into Jessie's ear.

She gave her a kiss on the cheek before standing up. When Katie made her way to the bathroom, Katie saw the clothes Jessie wore while on the club. Apparently they were still wet, as they lay on the floor.

"She got caught in the rain…" Katie told herself, her head peeping out of the bathroom.

She let out a smile when she found Jessie had fallen back to sleep.

"She looks like an angel…" Katie whispered to no one.

She turned to the bathroom, picking up Jessie's wet clothes and wringed them dry. She gently hanged them on the towel rack. She turned again to look for medicines. She found a few paracetamol tablets and took them.

She walked back towards Jessie and sat beside her. Feeling the added weight, Jessie turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Sorry… I fell asleep…" Jessie spoke softly.

She snuggled to Katie and hugged her by the waist. In response, Katie kissed her forehead and whispered, her lips not leaving the blonde's forehead.

"I'll call room service. You need to eat before you drink these." Katie's cheek was now resting on Jessie's forehead.

She felt Jessie nod.

Jessie found herself drifting off to sleep again, as Katie gently moved out of her arms. Slowly, Katie took the phone to make a call.

----

"You better be sure about the things you just told us."

"Whether what he said is true or not, it wouldn't really matter. We're here already."

----

The cast and crew minus Katie and Jessie were already on the next shooting location. It worried August and Grace. It worried Tara the most.

"I'll call Jessie. You call Katie." Grace proposed.

August complied and dialed Katie's hotel room number. Apparently there was no one available to pick up the phone since no one was answering it.

He shrugged looking at Grace who was still waiting for Jessie to pick up as well.

_**Hello?**_

The other line spoke. Grace knew the voice but it surprised her since, the two were having marital problems as far as she remembered.

"Katie?" Grace asked unsure if it was really her sister-in-law.

_**Heya Grace. **_

"Why are you still there? Where's Jessie?"

_**She has fever. I can't make her go to the shooting.**_

"Jessie's sick?" Grace said motioning August to come near her.

**_I think she got caught in the rain last night. Her temperature is a bit high since five this morning. I got her medicines, but I think she needs to see a doctor, just to be sure._**

"Oh… I'll tell August what happened." Grace flipped her phone with a smile on her face.

"Are they alright?" August asked with a worried look.

Tara who rushed behind them stopped when she was able to hear their conversation from a distance.

"They're fine. Doing better I guess. Jessie's just sick for today. Katie's taken care of her so I'm sure we can resume tomorrow." Grace explained pulling August's arm and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We can shoot Tara's scenes for now." August smiled and turned to the cast and crew.

"OK PEOPLE SADDLE UP!" He yelled.

No one noticed Tara Brody kicking the sand in annoyance.

----

Katie sat on the other single bed facing Jessie who was still sound asleep. She was stirring a bowl of hot soup she specifically asked for Jessie. It was a bit hot so Katie decided she should let it cool down a bit. She wanted it to be warm enough for Jessie's tummy, but not too hot to burn the blonde's tongue.

"Hey…" Jessie spoke wearily, letting out a smile when her eyes saw Katie.

"Hey you… Feeling better?" Katie placed the bowl on the nightstand and knelt on one knee to face Jessie.

"Uhum…" Jessie replied placing her warm palm on Katie's cheek.

"I love you Katie… With every beat of my heart…" She added, a tear escaping her bright blue eyes.

"Hush… Don't cry… I know you do…" Katie stood up and sat beside her.

She leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. Resting their foreheads against each others.

"If you must know… I love you too… I will always do…" Katie said softly her lips hovering over Jessie's.

"I'll make it up to you."

"I don't need that Jess."

"You do. I can't…" Jessie started to say, feeling sorry for everything she did.

But she was halted by Katie's fingers on her lips. The brunette's lips almost touching her own fingers. Their lips, separated by the very same finger.

"Forget about the past. Forget whatever you did. Whatever I did. Concentrate on what we have now. What we feel. I don't want us to think about the details. You love me. I love you. It's all that matters."

"Katie…"

"Just tell me Jessie…"

"Tell you what?" Jessie could feel herself being drawn to Katie's lips which were now inches away from hers.

The fingers that separated them now tucking a strand of her hair.

"If you were to do this over again, would you want to marry me? For real?"

"Yes…" Jessie replied her lips inching towards Katie's.

"For real Katie… For real…"

The gap closed and the two were caught up in a passionate kiss.

----

"What hotel did they stay in?"

"Chateau Frontenac."

"I think we should wait for them to give us the call. I don't like doing this to Jessie… It's still private…"

"She lied to us. She probably lied to Katie as well."

"She may have her reasons."

"Could you please try not to have a conversation about them till you get to talk to them? It would only stir emotions for everybody. We don't even know what really transpired."

"I'm on her on this one."

----

When afternoon came, Jessie and Katie found themselves on the floor, with a blanket, naked. The sweats in their bodies have left marks on the blankets every now and then. They haven't been making love to each other, but the intensity of the kisses seemed to escalate. And with every passing minute, every kiss shared, clothing has been disregarded, and broken pieces of their heart seem to find its way back.

Katie hovered over Jessie, her lips swollen but was never moving away from Jessie's own. She held herself above the blonde, supported by her hands which were on the sides of Jessie's body. Jessie's palms were placed on her shoulder. She caressed the soft skin she found there, making her kisses more passionate.

With her temperature seemingly back to normal, Jessie let out a groan as Katie shifted to run her hands slowly on her naked form. The fingers lightly touched her skin, sending goosebumps to every inch it traveled. They pull away from the kiss, their lips turned almost bloody red from the kisses. Jessie's blue eyes gazed intently on Katie's green ones. It was filled with their love for each other, but this time, intensified.

Jessie gasped as Katie buried her lips on the nook of her neck. She nipped and sucked the skin she found, earning a groan and a moan from Jessie who's body responded by arching itself. As Katie's palm reached the blonde's erect nipples, she herself let out a moan. Their arousal seemed to already reach their peek, without even touching the most sensitive parts of their body.

"Katie…" Jessie let out, her fingers raking Katie's back.

Her fingers slowly, but surely dug onto the brunette's skin, making her bite a little harder on Jessie's neck. Jessie groaned again, her breathing was still rather inadequate.

Katie found Jessie's hands, and entwined their fingers. She hovered and let Jessie moan again, before sealing another kiss. They pull away, totally breathless, their eyes were on fire.

"Jessie! Katie!" A voice came out loud.

The fire in Jessie's eyes died down but Katie's response to the voice was utterly as expected.

She groaned loudly, burying herself on the nook of the blonde's neck.

Jessie let out a smile, and ran her fingers through Katie's hair. She kissed the side of Katie's head.

"I love you…"

"I love you too. But I hate other people right now. Even your mother." Katie mumbled on Jessie's shoulder.

Her hands still held on to Jessie's, making the blonde smile.

Suddenly the door shot open. Jessie hurriedly covered the both of them with the blanket and looked up to the people who were now standing by the door.

Rick, Karen, Lily, Zoe, Tad, and Katie's mother.

All sporting an open mouth and bugged out eyes. Well, except Zoe.

"Hi…" Jessie squeaked.

Katie didn't turn to them. If she did, she might have released the wrath of God to their visitors. You don't really want to do that with your own mother and your soon to be in-laws.

"I'm guessing Tad's report is an old rumor." Zoe smirked, turning around to see if they still serve French Fries in France.


	33. Let Go

**Part XXXIII: Let Go**

Katie found herself walking back towards her hotel room. They were to close to gain contact with each other again. And it was burning Katie's veins. Having their parents, Tad and Zoe come up to them, in absolute nakedness, didn't help the situation either. As of the moment, Katie and Jessie were not to have sex till further notice from Karen and her mother. Their situation is highly complicated. As they say anyway.

Katie ran her fingers as she finally reached the floor where her room was located. Looking up, she saw Tara's figure leaning against, to what could possibly be Katie's hotel room door. Katie sighed knowing, Tara still couldn't get over the fact Katie chose Jessie over her. Katie let out a sigh. She had to clear this. Tara had to stop interfering. Tara had to stop hoping Katie would ask her back.

"Tara… We need to talk…"

"Where were you?" Tara asked her eyes swollen.

Katie looked at her sadly. She knew her ex-girlfriend has probably cried all night.

"I was with Jessie. I took care of her. She was sick." Katie responded with a monotonic tone.

Her hand quickly searched her pockets for her keys and soon opened the door. She let Tara enter first before following to close the door behind her.

"Why would you care about her? She lied to you Katie." Tara blurted out.

Katie knew Tara was serious now. She didn't even go around the bush to tell her what was eating her. She really got straight to the point.

"I love her. I love her enough to give her another chance."

"How many chances does she have Katie?"

"None. I just felt I had to Tara. Please understand." Katie pleaded.

She knew it was hurting Tara.

But there was something she didn't know though.

How much it was really hurting Tara.

"No Katie. I don't understand. Is it the sex?" Tara asked looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"No. It's not about the sex Tara." Katie replied with utmost seriousness.

"How could you love her that much Katie? We were together four years and you couldn't find yourself to marry me Katie. Was it because I never gave in to you Katie? Was it?"

"You know that's not the reason Tara. I loved you. But I wasn't ready for marriage. We were young!"

"Then tell me how come Jessica could hold you this much? You have known her less than a year Katie. Is it maybe because she gave in to you as early as a month after meeting her?"

"I'm not that type of person Tara." Katie felt appalled by Tara's outbursts but she kept her feelings in check.

Tara was hurting. She was talking out of the pain she was feeling.

"Then what type are you? I love you Katie. I always have. You left me. You left me hanging. I was faithful. I was honest. But you rejected me."

"Tara…"

"You chose her over me. She whom you knew less. Someone who hurt you. Someone who lied to you. Who didn't even think about you!"

"Tara… I know you mean well… But she did thought about me. She was thinking of me when she did that. She thought if I changed my mind I would not be tied. No ugly divorce drama. It was the best she could think of. We can't always choose the right decisions. We're not perfect Tara. No one is."

Tara was silent, feeling her tears falling down mercilessly on her cheeks. She couldn't hide it anymore. She couldn't keep the strong face. She was hurting. The thought of losing Katie forever was driving her insane. She felt her knees weaken. Her mind was racing. She turned pale, feeling coldness envelop her body. But then there was warmth, Katie had rushed to her side to hold her tight.

"Why are you even holding me Katie? You do not care! You do not love me!" Tara yelled out.

"But I do. I do love you. You were a part of me Tara. I can never change that. I'll never be who I am now if you weren't part of my life." Katie whispered feeling sorry to have hurt the person in her arms.

She hugged her tighter, hoping Tara would at least find her sincerity soothing. She did love Tara. A part of her would always do. The larger part belonged to Jessica Sammler though. In more ways than one, Katie would always have that larger part reserved for Jessie.

"Why can't we start over? Why can't you love me that way again?"

"I can't… Because I love Jessie… I would be lying to you if I start things with you."

Tara felt her heart break. She had lost Katie once. The regret, not once leaving her heart. She had told Katie too early for them to settle down. Resulting into a massive change on the brunette she still loves. Little by little, Katie Singer and Tara Brody seemed to drift apart from that point on. Now, Tara was facing another brick wall. Nothing else left to do but to let go.

She started hyper-ventilating. The fear of losing Katie to Jessica Sammler was eminent.

"Tara…" Katie said softly.

She rested her head on Tara's forehead. It seemed to help ease Tara's breathing. They closed their eyes, Katie was still holding Tara in her arms. Somehow, Tara knew there was nothing else she could do. But she was only human. You can't make the pain go away just like that.

"Be sure not to let her hurt you Katie Singer. I have endured so much to let you go. I will endure much more watching you slip away from my love. Make this pain worthwhile Katie. I could only take so much…" Tara whispered leaning up to place one last kiss on her ex-lover's lips.

Pulling away, Katie couldn't help but feel hurt to see Tara in so much pain. But what more can you do. You can't love every person who has fallen in love with you. You can't force yourself to love someone more than the person who owned your heart. She wished Tara would find her happiness soon. She hated her ex-girlfriend, her friend, in so much sadness.

"I won't let her hurt me Tara. Not again. I promise…"

----

Jessie stood by her window. She has zoned out of the entire conversation she and Karen were having. Her thoughts were filled with the future and Katie. She was thinking of a real marriage: Something much more solemn than the last one. It was going to be real now. Katie gave Jessie all the right reasons to marry her. And it wasn't because Katie was trying to be amazing. She was really amazing.

"_I can't believe you still sleep together considering you're not married!" Karen scowled._

_She looked at Katie and Jessie with icy eyes and dart right through the blankets that were covering the two lovers._

"_Mom… We just…" Jessie started to say but Katie's mother cut her off._

"_How could you Katie? How could stay with her all this time? This is a mockery Katie. Get your ass up and get dressed. You're going home!"_

_Karen's glare turned to Katie's mother. They have been obviously arguing since finding the truth. _

_Jessie was about to explain the situation but Katie beat her to it._

"_Mother we are still married. It just so happens someone forgot to pass our certificate for verification. I'm sure we can fix that after the movie." Katie slowly sat up. _

_She was careful not to let the blanket fall off her._

"_But Katie you said…" Tad tried to intrude but Katie gave him the look. _

"_Tad… Don't believe every word I say when I am drunk…" Katie shook her head._

_The conversation surprised Jessie. She could only stare at her lover wide-eyed._

"Jessie you really have to fix this. What would they say if the press finds out you forgot to register. Jess?" Karen stopped and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Taken back to earth, Jessie let out a nervous smile. A contented smile.

"I will mom. I'm not letting her go." Jessie replied.

She earned a confused look from her mother. But Karen just shrugged the thought. They both stared out the window with smiles on their faces now. Although the family took effort and money to get to Jessie to clear things up, it was well worth it for Karen. She has never seen Jessie this happy. And she was glad Katie was a part of it. The reason for Jessie's beaming blue eyes.


	34. This Time

**Part XXXIV: This Time**

Jessie sat quietly on the sofa, dreaming endlessly of the things she would want to happen when they all go back to the United States. It already has been a month since the night she and Katie got back together. In the eyes of most people, they were still married. Most of the crew thought it was only typical for Jessie and Katie to have marriage problems. No one else found out of Jessie's little secret.

Tara has been civil towards Jessie. The blonde was surprised with the sudden change, but was also relieved. She didn't want people to hate her, for real. The reason behind it wasn't easy for Jessie either. She loved Katie with all her heart. The brunette seemed to prove time and again that amazing was far less of a word to describe her as a whole. In totality, the talk that Tara and Katie had gave way to a peaceful settlement for old feelings for the woman.

On their part, Jessie and Katie spent most of their free time together. They toured museums, parks, and national landmarks around Paris. Such a heavy fan of French cuisine, Katie often took Jessie to restaurants just to take a peek. They couldn't stay long. Fans were all over them wherever they go. Jessie didn't mind much as long as they don't take too much pictures. Once the blonde has felt it was too much, she would ask their bodyguards to remind them, that it is indeed too much.

Jessie didn't forget that she had to make amends with her legal spouse. Karen had produced copies of Jessie and Katie's marriage contracts that were signed and finally registered. The truth about their marriage was kept totally between the two and Jessie's lawyers. Tad, who was at the receiving end of Katie's emotional outbursts on the topic, didn't force the issue as long as Katie told him everything was alright. His friend's words were enough for him. No need to pry for more.

And although already mentioned that there was no need to re-marry again, Jessie felt they needed to. At least, between the two of them, it should be real. It was not because the blonde felt obligated to do it. It was because Jessie wanted something real for herself. Katie deserved a wedding wherein her heart was for it. So did Jessie. That Jessie did feel there was no one else in this world she'd rather be with. Even though intimacy wasn't a problem for the two, the lack of a proper marriage for her lover stressed Jessie from time to time.

Sprawling the thoughts on her head Jessie laid herself on the couch and stared at the ceiling. There were so many things, so many reasons for her lover to leave her and yet, Katie stayed. She thought to herself how lucky she was to find someone loving. She sighed, standing up, walking towards the window.

"She deserves it. I should do it for her." Jessie smiled touching the glass.

----

"So that's the new line for this movie. I think it's good." Tara explained as she handed the Katie and August the copies of the new scenes.

Grace, Katie, Tara and August were having a talk over coffee. Jessie already excused herself knowing Katie would be a better judge on the changes in the story as well as the script. The changes surprised Katie most.

"I asked Grace to do that particular revision. It's just right don't you think?" Tara added sipping her cup of coffee.

"But I thought you wanted to finish the movie in Paris. I mean that's how you planned it on the original story." Katie replied with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Grace smiled and shot Tara a look who also smiled back.

"Love is everywhere Katie. Not just in Paris. Besides, I think that's how they should end up expressing their feelings. Grace made it so adorable." Tara cooed knowing pretty well that part had a particular inspiration.

"Fine. Just don't blame me for the expenses." Katie ran her hand through her hair, feeling defeated.

"Well, if your second honeymoon is your problem, I'm sure you and Jessie could come back anytime." Grace gave Katie a wink, making the younger woman blush crimson.

August, who was utterly clueless just continued to read the scripts.

"This is great. Did Jessie say yes to the bed scenes?" August looked up to see Tara and Grace giggle while Katie could hardly contain herself from passing out.

Good days are ahead. Definitely.

----

Jessie smiled watching at the flower arrangements on their small table. She had requested gardenias and a bunch of white roses. She also asked for salad, water and a bottle of champagne for her and Katie.

Jessie thought that despite Katie saying that there was no need to make up for everything in their past, she still deserved more. This was just the beginning for Jessie. And she was already starting to feel good.

"Sorry I'm late… WOW!" Katie opened the door with a grin on her face.

She hurriedly walked towards the small table and examined the hearty meal Jessie has ordered for them.

"Looks yummy…" Katie smiled giving Jessie a kiss on the cheek.

She was about to pull away, but Jessie gently placed her palm on her cheek, pulling her closer. The blonde brought her lips to her surprised lover. As she placed tender kisses, Jessie mouthed the words "I love you" to Katie making her smile. They slightly pull apart, but ended up resting their foreheads against each others. Hearts feeling utterly complete but somehow Jessie knew this wasn't enough. She wanted to affirm her feelings. And there was no other time better than now.

"Marry me..." She whispered placing her head on Katie's shoulder.

The brunette pulled her closer, with a loving smile on her face. She gently ran her fingers through Jessie's long blonde hair.

"Jess… No rush… We don't want to make the same mistake again…" Katie whispered back.

Jessie flinched in her arms and didn't move. She seemed frozen in Katie's arms. Katie pulled away from her and bent a little to see Jessie with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no! No… It's not that I don't want to… I love you to death Jessie. Hell… I'M SO CRAZY ABOUT YOU! It's just… We really should take things slow… I don't mind…" Katie cupped Jessie's cheeks forcing the blonde to look straight in her eyes.

"I would marry you… In the future…" Katie added but it only made Jessie cry even more.

_Bonehead. You're a bonehead Katie Singer…_

Katie shook her head as she mentally scolded herself.

_I'm doing it all wrong again. Why can't I make things right with her?_

Jessie frowned as she watched Katie stand uneasy in front of her. She pulled away and wrapped herself with her own arms. She felt scared, unsure. She felt really insecure about not making Katie happy with the thought. She felt she let the brunette down again.

_Bonehead Katie… Bonehead… Look at her… She feels bad about her proposal…_

Taking a deep breath, Katie knelt down in front of Jessie and spoke.

"Jessica Sammler. There is no other thing in this world I would want except for the chance to marry you once more. But you and I both know we don't need to rush such. We ARE already married by legal rights." Katie smiled taking Jessie's hands.

The smile eased Jessie's uneasy. The smile meant they still want the same thing. For real.

"We just have to fix it. Find a way to do it again in the presence of the people we love. We still have work. Don't stress on it Jessie. My heart it yours to keep for all eternity. It is a vow I promise to keep till the day I die…" Katie stood up and walked to Jessie.

Jessie looked up to meet Katie's loving green eyes and couldn't help but smile. She couldn't say much. So she just smiled back.

A hand traveled behind her back, pulling her closer to Katie. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes as the brunette began her descent to place her lips against Jessie's. The kiss was slow and passionate. She could feel every curve of Katie's lips on hers. Slowly she felt Katie biting her lower lip. Sucking it then licking it slowly. The tongue gently asked for entrance which could never be denied. Jessie's response was throwing her arms around Katie's neck as the kiss deepened. They pull apart. Their lungs were completely starving from the lack of oxygen. They smiled still holding each other close.

"It's been almost half a year already…" Katie mumbled her breathing still rather labored from all the kissing.

"Tell me about it…" Jessie let out a sigh, her eyes wondering from Katie's eyes to Katie's lips.

"Aren't you frustrated…?" Katie's eyes were staring at Jessie's lips.

She was holding herself from the urge to pounce and strip the blonde naked. She loved Jessie and respected her. Although her hormones are already acting crazy, Katie controlled her emotions.

"You don't need to ask…" Jessie was now beginning to drown with her need to be touched and to touch.

"Should we do it…?" Katie was now at the verge of throwing away all their clothes and just get it on.

"I want to do it… Do you?"


	35. To New Beginnings & Happy Endings

**Part XXXV: To New Beginnings and Happy Endings**

There was no reply upon the question last uttered. Both of them, already consumed by thoughts that have been overwhelming them. Jessie took Katie's hand and gave it a gentle tug, indicating the brunette to move closer to where she was. Her eyes were lovingly fixed on Katie's green eyes.

How long has it been since they met?

Jessie pulled Katie closer, enveloping her lover in a warm hug. She held her arms around Katie's waist holding her close. She rested her head on Katie's chest, whose arms were around hers as well. She felt happy now – utterly content.

Who would have thought everything would end this way?

Katie's hand tenderly stroked Jessie's cheek, her fingertips softly brushed down till it reached the base of Jessie's neck. She then cupped Jessie's chin, and lifted her head to let the blonde look straight into her eyes once more.

"I love you…" Katie uttered in the softest manner Jessie has ever heard.

Since they were standing extremely close to one another, Jessie felt the brunette's heart begin to beat faster. It was as though Katie was starting to run almost 10 miles an hour. She could only smile. Because after hearing those words, her heart has done the same, seemingly in sync with her lover's.

"I love you too…" Jessie replied.

She tiptoed and pressed her lips against Katie's. Her arms traveled, holding Katie's neck, pulling her closer, making the kiss deeper. Her fingers raked Katie's hair, her fingernails lightly pressing on the brunette's head. They pull apart with smiles on their faces.

"You fill me in more ways than one…" Jessie whispered, opening her eyes as she caressed her lover's cheek.

She gave Katie a quick kiss on the lips, then buried her head on the brunette's chest.

"Wishing on a star… Seems a pretty good thing." Katie let out a smile.

She felt Jessie giggle in her arms, the blonde hugging her tighter.

And even though the night grew deeper and time started to pass by, Jessie and Katie found themselves in bed, holding each other close, just staring at the pearl moon. The tension, the need, the want, was certainly fulfilled - By one kiss, by one hug. Neither thought about the urge, the longing to make love with the other. As far as they were concerned, they already have.

----

Jessie took a gaze at herself on a full-body mirror one last time. She had a smile on her face. A happy smile that she knew would always stick to her lips as long as the brunette downstairs was holding her in her arms.

"One would think you're marrying her for the first time." A voice from behind her spoke.

Karen Sammler casually checked her daughter's second wedding gown. After a year and a half of filming another of Jessie's movies, Jessie and Katie decided to get married once more. For the thought of renewing their vows after a rather silent but shaky marriage, Karen Sammler did not complain anymore.

Jessie told her mother the truth after setting foot on her hometown. She did not wish to start lies among the love of her life, nor her family. She had to start with her mother. Karen admired her daughter for keeping it a secret and still coming out with the hand of Katie Singer firmly holding hers. One would think Jessie wouldn't mind losing the woman. She was after all in Hollywood. Nothing seem to last that long. But it did. The relationship got better. And now, for the second time around, Jessie was walking the aisle. No longer was it for sympathy. No longer was it for friendship. It was going to be an affirmation - An affirmation of the heart that was so much in love.

"It's sort of my first time mom." Jessie let out a nervous sigh.

She looked at herself one more time.

"It's time." Karen said softly, giving her daughter a warm embrace.

"Make it count Jessie. People don't get that many chances." The older woman added letting go of her daughter.

"I will mom. I will."

The ceremony was going to take place on the Sammler backyard. The people invited were the people close to Jessie and Katie's heart - Their family and friends. Instead of a bigger wedding, much to Karen and Lily's disappointment, Jessie and Katie opted for a small, private wedding once more. In the end, Rick and the boys, decided to arrange the backyard, and turn it into a wonderful garden filled with roses, and of course, gardenias.

Patiently, Katie stood beside Tad who stood awkwardly as he tried to fix his tie. Eli held his acoustic guitar and waited for his mother's signal. Zoe, and a very pregnant Grace sat happily right in front, awaiting the bride's entry. The cloudy summer sky was kind enough to keep them hidden from the sun. Karen was first to appear signaling Rick to walk towards her and Eli to start playing. And so it started, the second time Jessie and Katie were going to start the rest of their lives together.

----

_Some people say you have to be firm in the things you want in life – Specially love. You have to get them. You have to fight for them. No matter what the cost._

_Some say you have to wait, because you can't force love. You can't like or love someone and expect them to like or love you in return. _

_Love is something none of us can explain. Some of us fight for it. Some of us wait for it. But after we find love, do we cherish it? Love can fall into our laps like shooting stars that fall down in the middle of the night. We would know nothing until we see others fall once more. But still we overlooked the fallen stars before. We have overlooked the chance of being loved by those who already love us. _

_The problem is not who to love, but how to find THAT love to people around us. Sometimes we end up being picky that we don't see people that are already with us – Who sometimes may already love us. At times we are too blinded, by some so called love we thought was ours. Not realizing we are hurting someone who is also dear to us._

_Love will find us if we deserve it. Love will find us if it's within our destiny. We should not be impatient for there is so much love around us that we could already carry on. We can try hard and show are love to the people who love us. But we don't stop there._

Katie stretched out and slowly snapped her head backwards. She had been trying to finish her speech on the script she just wrote for a movie that was premiering a few days from now. Jessie was still in the living room speaking to her mother.

The blonde was now five months pregnant and is on hiatus from work.

Katie decided to type again. Breathing out she smiled as she looked and their wedding picture sitting beside her laptop.

_We have to learn to compromise. _

_In reality, love isn't all about just the kissing, and the hugging. It's about the commitment, and the ability to stay as one even if the strong winds try to bring you apart. It's not about the happy ending. But it's the road on how to make your happy ending._

Katie stopped and turned to face the door which opened slowly. Jessie entered with a tray of coffee and cookies she had prepared for Katie.

The brunette stood up and gave her a hand. Placing the tray on the free space in her table, she pulled and extra chair for Jessie to sit on beside her.

"Are you done?" The blonde asked, taking Katie's right arm.

"Not yet. But almost."

"I'm sure you'll blow them away." Jessie gave her a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Nah…" Katie shrugged and gently moved her arm so she could type once more.

Jessie watched her curiously then read the partial speech her wife was typing.

"You know… You never told me what the movie was about." Jessie put a finger on her chin, playfully smiling at her wife.

"We'll it's a love story. A good love story... And you're the main star." Katie smiled.

"But I never went to any shooting for your movie."

"You didn't have to." Katie replied giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Because it's our story. Although… They don't really know that." Katie added with a goofy grin earning a giggle from Jessie.

"So… What's the title then? I can't wait to watch it." Jessie smiled resting her forehead against Katie's.

"Wishing on a Star."

-FIN-


End file.
